


Darkness Falls

by StellaScully1984 (queenofharts1984)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Captivity, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Labyrinth References, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1984/pseuds/StellaScully1984
Summary: Rey works on a film production with her friends Finn and Rose. The last shoot for the Haunted Castle documentary is located in Slovenia. Vampire lore and ghost aside the owner a mysterious Kylo Ren, throws an epic Halloween party for the crew. In reality it's only for her. After one taste he knows he can never let her go.First let me say, this is fantasy. It's a darkromance. Way darker than 50 shades. If your not into it, please don't read or comment. All my characters are over 18. The more you read the darker it's going to get. You've been warned.”Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.”-Jareth





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mild...compared to the rest to follow.

Chapter One

 

  The Halloween party was Rose’s idea. Rey wanted to stay home, eat pizza, maybe binge watch Breaking Bad. She hated crowds, and a crowd to her was anything with more than three people. Rose had begged, big-eyed, also employing Finn’s help to strong arm her into going.  Sighing with a big eye roll and a smile, she caved. The duo hugged her in delight and swore she wouldn’t regret it.

   She was regretting it now. Rose was putting the finishing touches on her up-do, no small feat by the way. She was sitting in the studio dressing room, watching Rose put the 100th bobby pin in. Her hair was going to be officially fifty percent metal by the time this was done. The dressing room was empty. Most the staff was absent since they’d wrapped up filming. The costume party was the last hoorah before they went to their next location.

     They mostly worked on B rated movies. The film this time a documentary on haunted castles. The flick had even secured the voice of Christopher Walken for narration. He never showed up on site, but it made Rey feel successful. They were moving up in the film industry. Rey worked behind the camera, Rose hair and make-up, and Finn was costume. Which is how she’d landed in her current predicament.  Once the two had put her in an iron-clad promise she’d learned why. The sneaky pair had plotted the most embarrassing get-up for her tonight.

    “Seriously Rose, I don’t think I can wear this.” She gave the mirror a disgusted look for the millionth time.

    She felt a sharp pull on her roots that made her give a yelp. Her friend gave her an innocent look, than sprayed another coat of hairspray on. “You made me watch that stupid movie 100 times, you’re wearing it.” Turning her around she surveyed her work. Not satisfied she held the can up, but Rey stopped her.

     “Absolutely no more, my hair is frozen literally. I don’t think a strand is going to move out of place for a week.” Escaping from Rose, she didn't slide so much as fall out of her chair. Her small body adjusting to her voluminous outfit.  “This gown is creating its own solar system. People are going to be stepping on it all night.”

    “Stop bitching, the heels will help.” In her hands was the largest stilettos Rey had ever seen.

    “Do you have a life insurance policy on me? I think you’re trying to kill me. First I’m dressed like an 80’s princess, and now this.” Rose bent down to help Rey step into them. Completely ignoring her  protest.

    “You’ve wanted to be Sarah from the Labyrinth, since you were eight years old. So no more pouting, bitching, or trying to get out of this. Finn’s fingers practically bled trying to create this work in time. Honestly, you’re going to be the hottest thing at the castle. Maybe if the Gods bless us, you’ll get laid, and forget about Poe.”

   Rey stuck her tongue out. Just like Rose to mention her ex, the stuntman she dated on their last shoot. Charming, cute, he’d swept her off her feet. It was great until she realized that Lisa in accounting and Roco in special effects were also getting swept off their feet.

    “Oh you can get rid of that look, you’ve been the saddest puppy on this shoot getting over him. I told every guy on this location, that if they want to get in your pants they’d better find a Jareth costume.”

   Rose ducked just in time to miss a box of powder coming her way, giggling as Rey tried to move towards her in heels. “Bus should be here in ten to pick us up, I even heard the mysterious Kylo Ren, who owns that creepy castle is going to be there.”

   Rey tried to walk in the shoes, and almost immediately had to grab the vanity to steady herself. This was going to be a long night. Her supposed bff only smirked.

    ”At the rate you’re going I should probably call one of the crew members to carry you. Don't worry I'll pick the one who looks the most like David Bowie.” She ran out of the room before the box of bobby pins came flying her way.

    A while later they were sitting uncomfortably on worn out grey bus seats. Rey tried not to make eye contact with Jerry and Chris in lights, as they tried to get her to look at their poorly made Knight in Shining armor costumes. For god sake one was wearing tin foil. She crossed her arms and sighed as Rose giggled.

   “Poor boys, Finn, couldn’t make costumes for everyone.”

   The bus hit a large bump and they lurched forward, Rey grabbed the seat in front of her to steady herself. She loved the castle, one of her favorites, but the road there was something else. Her thoughts turned towards the owner, Kylo Ren.

   She’d only seen him once. It was rumored he kept residence in one of the castle’s rooms. He’d shown up to one of their late night shootings, angry and demanding the director. An unusually  tall man, thirty-ish (she guessed)  with pale skin and long black hair tied back. He was handsome, in a way. Not that she was in to gothic, emo looking boys.

   Their director, a balding man of thirty, normally was the one to throw temper tantrums. It had been somewhat fun to watch someone put him in his place. Apparently some poor soul had gone into a “forbidden” room. It sounded like drama to Rey. Satisfied the crew member would be pulled off set, Kylo had turned to leave, when he’d caught her looking at him.

   She’d never seen someone with such dark eyes, the irises almost black. He held her gaze for a very uncomfortable moment. A sense of being appraised came over her, it made her cheeks burn. Breaking the stare, she turned away, unnerved, pretending to fix the camera. A few minutes later she looked up to see he’d left. Still, the feeling of being observed stayed with her the rest of the day. However, , look as she might, Kylo was not on set.

     The bus shuddered to a stop, the driver telling them he would only operate till midnight, if they missed it they were stuck at the castle til morning. Rey was already planning her escape. She surmised that one hour would placate her friends, and then she could make a hasty exit. Stepping off the bus she could hear music from the outside, new age sounds, contrasting loudly to the 13th century Slovania castle. Rose whose costume was the simple dress from the 90’s version of Romeo and Juliet, helped her hold her dress off the dirt, as they walked inside.

   The owner whom, much to everyone’s surprise, had created this party, had not skipped on details. Chandeliers with black candles hung above the halls, sparkling webs draped all over, and large gargoyles decorated the inside. Kylo Ren was definitely playing up the castles lore.  A vampire was said to have lived here, his victims haunting the premise. Rey wondered if he’d come dressed as one. He was pale enough; all he needed was a cape and some cheesy teeth to play the part.

    She was brought back to reality when large arms encircled her and Rose. “Holy Shit Rey, you look amazing.” Finn dressed as Romeo, gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then put both his arms around Rose, they’d been an item for almost two years.

   “Your girlfriends work, please tell me there’s strong alcohol here?”  God, there had to be an open bar, there was no way this party was going to be dry.

   It didn’t take long for Rey to see that the owner had employed servants, dressed as vampires...har har har.....to walk around, with silver trays. On each one long flute glasses of dark red wine. Finn, ever the gentleman snagged one for her and Rose.

   “Drink this one quick, maybe you’ll stop looking like the cat with its tail stuck in the rocking chair. Plus I saw your mate a few minutes ago. Someone got Rose’s distress call.”

  Her middle finger came up, but they ignored her as they headed to the dance floor. Not wanting to be left alone she shuffled after them. A ballroom that was magnificent came into view. A smoke machine hidden well was in effect, the mist swam around her as she walked in. A smile tugged on her lips, she was a horror buff, and as much as she hated the crowd she was loving the dramatics. 

    Her coworkers wore a wide range of costumes, half of them she couldn’t even tell who they were. In her sweep of the room she failed to see, “Jareth”. She hoped it wasn’t Stan, a fellow cameraman who’d been hitting on her since the documentary had started. For one he was 5’2, if he was dressed as David Bowie, the sight would probably ruin all future fantasy daydreams.

   Taking Finn’s advice she downed the glass’s content. A little liquid courage always helped as she joined her friends on the dance floor. The music was decent, the DJ keeping things upbeat. Thriller came on, and her and Rose tried to mimic the pop kings moves. With flat shoes, they may have given it credit, but high heels caused them both to stumble and fall…a lot. She laughed so hard her side ached, enjoying Thriller and then the cheesy Ghostbuster song, all three of them singing along to it.

    The lights flickered down, replaced by a softer candlelight. The fog reflecting its glow. Mirror and lights Rey thought, what a cool ambiance. The DJ feeling the mood change, switched the music to the Romeo and Juliet theme. He gave a nod to Finn and Rose, who shot him the thumbs up, as they cuddled up on the floor. Rey beelined for the food table, hoping to divert any would be suitors.

   Trying to watch her feet, so she didn’t step on her dress, made her not notice the figure stepping into her path till it was almost too late. Annoyed she looked up, and there he was.

   “Care to dance?”

   Jareth stood in front of her, at least a man dressed up to the tens to look like him. In the next heart beat she realized it was the owner of the castle, Kylo.

   “Amazing costume.” She ignored his request, throwing a compliment his way. Hoping to placate him as she looked for an exit. He was handsome, but she wasn’t in the mood for romance.

   “Sarah, everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one.”

   He held out his hand. She met his eyes, feeling her tell-tell blush creeping up.

   “I…” he was intense, her tongue felt thick. Suddenly she realized he was quoting the movie,  not declaring his love for her. She burst out laughing. Covering her mouth, she met his eyes again. He raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips.

    “Alright, anyone that can quote my favorite movie, deserves a dance.”

   Consenting he lead her back to the floor. His arms circling her, almost possessively as they moved with the other party goers. His feet expertly led the way, as he swept her around the room. It was a little over the top, but she loved it. The music faded down, only to be replaced by Blue Oyster Cult, ’Dont Fear the Reaper’. Not exactly slow dance material, she tried to break away, but found herself unable to let go, trying as he moved her further and further towards the far wall of the ballroom. Was the fog getting thicker?

   “Come, let me give you a private tour of the castle.”

   He wasn’t asking, he was ordering her. No no no no....but her head nodded, her feet following mindlessly. A door loomed before them, where had that come from? His face turned her way, the look possesive and..hungry. If she went through that fucking door she was going to go on a missing poster tomorrow.

   Like a suffocating shadow he loomed over her. Knuckles, brushed her cheek, gripping her chin making her fully look at him. Her mind was still hers and it was in full blown panic. Horrified she watched as he bent down to kiss her hard. Lips cold as ice, she could do nothing but take it, at least she wasn’t kissing back.

    He broke away, smiling wickedly at her. “How you turn my world, you precious thing.”

   Quoting the movie again, his tone mocking her. He opened the door....her heart beating like a rabbit...she was going to die and no one was going to know...to miss her in time.

    “Rey where are you going?”

   The air seemed to snap, the force over her instantly released. Rose. Relief flooding her. Taking a step towards her, intent on grabbing her best friend and fleeing. It wasn't fast enough.His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back. 

   “Hey, let my friend go.”

   ”Rose ru-” his hand clamped over her mouth silencing her words. Her friends eyes widened, meeting Kylo’s, her mouth opening to scream..to protest. Rey would never know, for at that moment Kylo spoke.

   “Be quiet”

   Rose body froze, going rigid. Her mouth clamping down. His voice, it was unnatural. Her fingers futilely tried to pull his hand off her to scream, but it was like pulling on a steel vice. 

   “Rey left the party, she was very drunk, and needed to go home. You saw her to the bus.”

   Rose looked at Kylo, her eyes glazed, she stepped back.

   What did defense class say, go for the eyes? Raking her hands up to try and blind him he finally acknowledge her struggle. With an exaggerated sigh he moved her sharply away from him, letting go, only to roughly shove her through the door. As she stumbled, losing her balance she was able to see Rose one last time. Like a toy doll, her dearest friend, stood there sightlessly looking at her, the vision obstructed as Kylo stepped in and closed the door.


	2. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is still PG-13, last one that doesn't cross all the lines. Still time to turn away.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.”-Jareth

  Oh my God, what is this, was Rey’s first thought as she watched him shut the door. His back was turned to her, he was mumbling under his breath, an incantation of some sort. Witch craft, magic, these things didn’t exist, her brain was literally screaming this to her. Her heart, which was wildly beating, was telling her otherwise. The scene before her was exactly as it looked. He was using magic, some dark force to control her and others.

    Her dress billowed around her, the fabric feeling claustrophobic as she shakily stood up. Having finished his spell, he turned towards her. Immediately downcasting her eyes, hoping that would ward off any hypnotic control.

    “What are you?”

   Taking steps back, she heard his footfalls  come forward. The sound of music floating in the background, voices of party goers echoing her way. It was maddening how close her freedom was, and yet she’d never reach the door with him there. Where was he? She dared a glance.

   He saw her look at him and than the door behind him. He shrugged, his face dared her to try. Without any hurry he sauntered slowly her way. Reminding her of a cat, playing with a cornered mouse.

   Holding his hand towards her he beckoned her. “Shall I be Jareth for you? I must say I do enjoy this costume. It reminds me of happier times, when mortals were even stupidier, than they are now.”

    Mortals? Who talks like that. She glanced behind her. A long corridor...dark as pitch.

    “Your heart is pounding so loud, I can taste the terror on you. Look at me; I can make the fear go away. This night can be everything you want it to be.”

   He was insane, this was insane. Rey would do no such thing, his silky voice was hard enough to resist. She cursed her high heels, knowing full well it would make running difficult. She had to try,  turning from him she fled.

    He laughed “Such a pity.”

   She didn’t look back, she couldn’t look back. The hallway wrapped around, and she found herself surrounded by red doors. There was no rhyme or reason, she picked one and prayed it had an exit. The smell of books greeted her, a fire was going in a hearth. It was almost out, the room mostly shadows.

   Scanning the room she looked for An exit. As her eyes adjust she saw what looked like a small door at the right corner. Silently praying as she ran to it, that it would not be a broom closet or bathroom.

    The door opened and another small hallway appeared before her. It was dark with only the light from her room to show the way. She heard a knob turn, and her choice was made, shutting it she was immersed in complete darkness. Using her hands she felt the walls, hoping to find a door, a stairwell. She felt her feet click on hard floor. It must be marble she thought. It was smooth. Her hands stopped touching wall and try as she might, her hands only felt thin air.

   Terror was an emotion, she rarely felt. Her childhood had bled that out of her. Survival was all she knew. For the first time, since the burning house, Rey, felt fear. 

   Bright lights blinded her. She put her hands up in defense, only to find herself encompassed by large glass mirrors, her reflection surrounding her, as she turned around and around looking for him. The hallways was gone, she was trapped. A small click sounded and the mirrors started to move.

   Her image reflecting everywhere, spinning making her sick. ”Stop” she screamed. Placing her hands over eyes, blocking it out.

   The sound quieted, the mirrors clicked once more and Rey knew they had stilled. Opening her eyes, it took her a second to realize her image no longer matched her pose. Frozen her mouth opened, feeling feint as she observed her doppelganger. The nightmare smiled. I am going mad...it held a hand out to her, much as Kylo had. Beckoning her to accept.

   She did the only thing, she could think of. Unlacing her high heels, she threw one at the mirror, cracking it, the second one, causing glass to chip out. The creature in the mirror snarled in anger, and that’s when Rey saw it. Fangs-the vampire myth was more than lore.

    “Excitable little creature, arnt you?” He was behind her, the glass started to fade, soon it was just her and him. They were in a room, no window, no door, no escape. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to his chest.

    “I’m dreaming, you are not real. There’s a gas leak somewhere, someone spiked my drink.”

    She was babbling now, her brain going into survival mode.

   “Vampires Do Not Exist.” The statement was her last grasp at sanity.

   He laughed, his hands getting friendly with her body.

   “Vampire, is such a basic word. Creature of Darkness, Dracula, even Nesfertu has a dramatic ring. If you’re so sure I don’t exist, and this isn’t real why don’t you turn around and look at me.”

 He gave her breast a playful squeeze before letting her go. She didn’t  budge, sighing he twirled her around. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to delay his mind control.

    “Stubborn little pet, don’t worry I’ll break you of that.”

   She felt his hand close around her neck. It caressed her jugular.

  “Are you going to kill me?”

   Her words met with a harsh laugh.

   “Eventually, can’t have this beautiful body aging on me.”

   Still holding her by the neck he leaned forward his face breathing her in.

    “Fear makes the blood taste so much sweeter.” Gently, he kissed her neck, finding her pulse, his tongue swiping the spot, suckling it, teasing her. She felt like begging, but a part of her knew he would enjoy that. Better to die with some dignity. Still, when she felt his fangs come out, her body did its best to fight.

   He growled in frustration as she struggled in his arms.

   “Going to make this difficult, I’m not letting your human fear ruin our first night together. There will be plenty of time for that kind of foreplay; tonight I will let you have your fantasy.”

   His hand that had been holding her neck started to tighten. Taking with it her breath.

   “Look at me, no need to make this worse.”

   The feeling of suffocating over-road her control to keep them closed, her eyes flew open. He held her gaze, she felt her mind respond to his control. Her hands, fell to her side, her body useless to any command, but his.

   “Better pet, better. You will find life easier, if you don’t defy me. “

   He brought his wrist to his lips, mouth opening, fangs elongated. She could only feel horror on the inside, her face impassive as she waited. Without breaking eye contact he sank his teeth into his wrist, ripping it open. He grinned at her, his white teeth stained red. The blood seeping out, so dark it could be black, he pressed it to her lips. She knew what was coming.

    “Drink, not too much, I don’t want you completely mindless.”

   Unseen powers compelled her, her mouth opening, letting his blood trickle down her throat. She gagged once, the revulsion and taste, overriding her compulsion to comply. He only let her swallow for a brief second, withdrawing his wrist, she watched it heal.  Smiling he wiped a trickle of blood going down her cheek, pressing the blood on her tongue.

   “Just remember my new pet, I’m not a gentleman, I have no heart. But,  
I do love to indulge my playthings from time to time. Enjoy”

   He kissed her cheek, and with a snap of his finger everything went black.


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is NC-17. Non Con in this chapter. Labyrinth roleplay. Every girl from the eighties wanted Jareth to do a lot more than just dance with her.
> 
> ”It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl...”-Jareth

   Rey came back to the sound of violins. The music was lively, it sounded like a waltz. A soft murmur of voices surrounded her, the room focused in. She was at a party. Her head rested on someones chest, strong arms held her up, her feet not touching the ground. A stranger swept around the room. The fuzziness was going away, and her eyes widened when she realized it was Jareth. Or a stranger, dressed like him. He smiled at her, stopping to set her feet down. His arms cradling her, he slowly moved to the music, leading her to the tempo.

   The crowd was dressed as if they were in medieval times. Woman with hair piled high, and blooming gowns, men in ruffled shirts, and powdered wigs. The faces swam before her as she spun around, each face coming into focus for a brief moment.

   The people looked familiar, after she passed the next couple it clicked. Her old math teacher, who spoke down to her, clung to the school nurse who looked the other way when she showed up to elementary school with bruises. Confused she looked on.

   A group of woman in the back, the mean girls, who tormented her at school. The men smoking in a circle, her father’s alcoholic friends. Each face, someone who had wronged her in life. The music played on, and as she danced their faces begin to change. Noses elongated, skin wrinkled, hair sprout where it shouldn’t. Each attendant changing into a goblin, the ugliness intensified by the amount of cruelty they’d shown her.  The stranger a tall man, with the palest skin and dark eyes led her to each one, so she could see their transformation.

   Laughter stopped their dance, and the Goblin King led her to where the commotion was happening. The crowd parted to reveal the ugliest goblin yet. The jester, who was juggling balls, while riding a pig. Rey after another look, realized it was her father.  The crowd yelled insults at him, laughing at his struggles. The cruelest of them all, reduced to the joke of the party. It dawned on her then that she was dreaming. The people, the stranger, all playing parts as she slept. She sometimes had vivid dreams, but usually they brought her to unhappy memories.

   The painted goblins parted as the Goblin King led her towards two chairs covered in gold. Leading her up, he kissed her hand. His eyes twinkling with merriment. She sat down, only for a goblin to approach. In gnarled hands he held a beautiful crown with jeweled leaves, and pearls beaded through it. Jareth took it, with a large dramatic show he placed it on her head.

   Turning to the crowd he addressed them. “Queen of the Goblins, I anoint her. Grovel before her, beg her for mercy, let none harm a hair on her head. For she is mine, and mine alone.”

   The last part sent a shiver up her spine. She was loving every minute of this ethereal experience. She just wished she knew where he was from. He probably was a cute Starbucks barista or Uber driver she’d met in passing, her brain substituting it for David Bowie. Well a girl, can’t have everything in la la land. She’d wake up soon enough and have an amazing story to tell Rose.

   The name seemed to trigger a warning, an itch in the back of her mind. Her brow crinkled, Jareth took note. His smile seemed to twitch on his face. He took her hand.

    “Let us go to the bridal sweet.”

   Her eyes widened, but it wasn’t in fear. A Labyrinth sex dream? Could she be so lucky? She followed him, strolling past the goblins, who bowed deeply as she passed. Rose petals cascaded down, red and white they fell like snowflakes. She giggled as they caught in her hair and pooled at their feet. She hoped that he would kiss her before she awoke, hot dreams never made it to completion.

    A red door stood before them. Again her brain buzzed. A warning, she didn’t understand. He opened the door before she could contemplate it longer. Picking her up he carried her over the thresh hold. She breathed in his scent. He smelled of the woods, she loved that smell, campfires and pine. Once over he set her down, letting her take in the room.

   The ”bridal suite” was covered in candles, the rose petals decorating the floor. A large king size bed layered in furs was in the center of the room. It was a four poster bed with wooden post. A painting hung over it, a Greek scene. She recognized it at once. Hades dragging Persephone to the underworld. How odd she thought to be in a dreamscape.

   The sound of a window unlatching drew her attention away. Jareth had opened the only one in the room. The moon was full, and silver light shown in. She went to him, standing close. Peering out, she felt like a little girl, her excitement and happiness reaching levels that were almost euphoric. The scene before her was a winter garden. A partially frozen pond lay in the middle; two pale horses drank from it. When one lifted its head she squealed in delight. Unicorns, freakin Unicorns!

   “Did I forget anything, pet? Shall I add a mermaid or summon a dragon?”

   He was leaning against the window, arms crossed watching her. He was obviously enjoying her child-like joy. He stepped forward when she leaned far over the window.

  “I wonder if I can fly.”

   His strong arms gently pulled her back.

   “Perhaps later. Let the Goblin King fulfill your other needs first.”

   His hands picked a rose petal out of her hair, before stroking her cheek. The want in his eyes matching her own. When he bent to kiss her, she responded. Her arms gripping his coat as he pressed close.  She let him explore her mouth with his tongue. Biting his lips in response causing him to growl in satisfaction. With each second she felt her shy nature disappearing.  If she couldn’t be a lioness in her own fantasy, where could she be? Smiling she decided it was time to take control.

   She pulled his jacket off, her hands moving to his silk shirt. She tore it easy, with his help.

   “Such a naughty girl. So excited.”

   The shirt fell to the floor. It didn't disappoint. Pale muscular skin, a happy trail hairline under his navel. One last obstacle to go, she reached for his black pants. Feeling his obvious bulge. It was huge, her brain did not forget a certain someone’s size from the movie. Gripping the hem she tried to tug the pants down, but he grabbed her wrist.

   Wagging his finger in front of her face, with mock disapproval.

   “Ah ah ah, I believe one of us is over-dressed.”

  His hands, grasped her neck line, with a single pull he tore the material, as if it was nothing. The fabric, Finn had worked so hard on, ruined forever. In seconds she was naked before him, the candlelight flickering off her naked body.  Shyness gone, Rey, let him bask in her beauty, feeling like a Goddess. A feeling of being free. Not the shy Rey who couldn’t tell Poe he was a lousy lover, who couldn’t find her G spot if she drew him a map. No,- she felt alive, wild and on fire.

    Running soft fingers up his chest, feeling his hardness, she lightly circled his nipples. She had an idea, one that Rey in the real world would never do.

   Hands on his shoulders she drew his attention to her. “All my dreams, my king?” he nodded feeling her body reverently. Pushing down, she smiled wickedly at him. “Then kneel, I think it’s time you paid your respects.”

   Surprise crossed his face. Dark eyes meeting hers. He dropped to his knees.

   “Mortals rarely surprise me. I shall enjoy keeping you.”

    Again the warning sound, but it was hushed when his mouth found her most private place. His tongue going to work.  Fuck, she had no idea she possessed this type of imagination. She could barely summon up material when she played with herself. She’d have some good, material now. He caressed her thighs, bringing her to the edge before slowing down. Everything he touched burned. She needed release.

    “Please, I need…” her hands in his hair. She pressed him forward. He looked up at her, seeing her flushed and coming undone, by the minute. He stood up, letting his hands feel their way up, flicking her hard nipples, pinching them, and making her breathe in sharply. Without warning he lifted her, tossing her haphazardly on the bed. The soft furs cushioning her fall.

   “Who do you belong to?” He approached the bed, his hands tracing the post.

   She beckoned him with her eyes, asking him to join her. Her voice husky she answered. “Always you.” Her fantasy almost complete she touched herself. If he wasn’t going to find the spot she would.

   “First lesson, pet. You will only cum when I have allowed it.” His voice admonishing.

   Puzzled she sat up.He turned a way from her, opening a drawer. Crossing her arms she mused even her dream guy couldn't get her all the way...go figure.

    He met her pout with a smile. In his hand he held four silk scarves. She shook her head not understanding, where this was going. With a flick of his wrist, and some whispered words she didn’t understand, he tossed them at her. Like snakes they wrapped around her wrist and ankles, securing themselves to each post.  She tried to pull free, but they wouldn’t give an inch. She was spread before him.

   This was not something she daydreamed about. “I’m not sure I want this.” Doubt creeping into her voice. Her control gone, the dream was changing in a way she didn’t like.

   “Nonsense-my dear Queen. I’m here to serve your every need, even those you don’t know about.”

   He pulled his pants down, letting his cock spring free. She gave a small breath intake, it was large, much larger than any (and there wasn’t many) that she’d had before. She wanted to argue, but he climbed on the bed. Kissing her inner thigh he trailed his way up to finish where he left off. She felt the pressure build again, and this time he pushed her over the cliff. She screamed her voice feral as the orgasm ripped her insides to pieces. Surely she’d wake now? She was panting hard, and she looked up to see him watching her.

   “Just remember I won’t always give you this. Only when you please me.”

   A memory pressed in, threatening to cross the veil into her conscience. She looked around the room, this wasn’t right, this was too real. He chuckled and she turned back to look at him. He bent his head down and took her breast in his mouth. A feeling of him shift in the bed, and then he was pressing against her entrance.  She opened her mouth to protest, but he covered it with his. His tongue twining with hers, letting her taste herself on him. With one thrust he was in.

    She was wet, and while still tight, her body wasn’t prepared for his size. Pain and pleasure mingled together as he moved inside her.

   “Wet for your master, like you should be.” He whispered in her ear. He begin to move in earnest, his body positioned in such a way that his cock rubbed against her clit. The familiar pressure built again, and she felt a stronger one building up. A moaning sound slipping from her lips.  He pushed her till she felt her body shatter with the orgasm that rocked it. She couldn’t even scream this time, she just thrashed back and forth.

    Her figure shook as she came down. It was too much her body was in overload, the pleasure becoming more painful with each thrust.

   “Stop” she was trying to scream, trying to wake up.

   “But my Queen, I’ve promised you pleasure all night. A promise I plan to keep.”

   His eyes shown with dark delight, there was no empathy, no good.

    The truth dawning on her she closed her eyes, wishing it a nightmare.“Wake up, Wake up…God Damn you Rey Wake up.”  

   He gave her a sad pout, “Poor Rey, if only it was that easy. Still consider yourself flattered. I’ve never gone to such trouble to fulfill my pet’s needs. I wonder when I taste you if it will be worth it.”

   Fear coiled in her stomach. She tried to buck him off, her struggles only turning him on. This monster, delighted, watching her squirm beneath him. His mouth opened and his canine teeth started to elongate to a freakish size.

    The Halloween party, the room of mirrors came rushing back to her. He watched with malevolent glee, as realization and horror spread across her face.

   “Sorry, you’re not the babe with the power, in this movie.”

   His teeth sunk deep, the pain sharp but receding as he fed. She felt light-headed. A minute later she started to feel her life fade.  She knew he hadn’t planned to kill her, but somewhere along the way he’d lost control. She smiled, relaxing. Death was its own victory, she’d found her exit.

   He broke away, mouth red, eyes almost black. She felt no fear, only contempt. As she checked out, she was able to whisper one more jab.

    “You have no power over me.”

   She heard him curse, and then call her name. She wanted to laugh in triumph. She’d defeated the Goblin King…. Her last wonderful thought as night took her.


	4. Against Medical Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah: It's not fair...  
> Jareth: You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?

  White, everything was white. For the sweetest moment, Rey, truly believed she was dead. Her spirit waking up to the afterlife, she’d doubted existed. The pain was what told her otherwise, it clawed her back down to reality. Struggling to adjust,the room with its surrounding came into focus. A woman stood over her, a short stocky lady, with thick glasses and green scrubs. She was adjusting something above Rey’s head. When she saw that she was awake, her eyes widened.

   She uttered some words to Rey, but the language barrier caused her not to understand a word of it. Rey tried to move but realized her wrist were tied down, also there was something in her mouth, down her throat. Panic crept in and she started thrashing. Sounds of beeping, and noises started, more people ran into the room, including Rose.

   Rey wanted to weep with the sight of her friend. She tried to talk, but whatever was down her throat prevented any speech. One person stepped forward, he was wearing a white coat, he pointed to her and barked some orders to staff. Rose grasped her hand.

   “Shh….Rey it’s okay. You’re in the Intensive Care Unit, in the hospital. They’re going to pull the tube out that’s been breathing for you.”

   Rey stopped fighting, looking at Rose she tried to hush her panicked brain. These were good people, she wasn’t at the castle, and she wasn’t tied to his bed. She gagged as the tube came out, it was painful and relieving at the same time.  The nurse hit a button on the bed, which caused it to creak forward, allowing her to sit up. The restraints removed, Rey rubbed her throat, her eyes trying to take it all in.

  The nurse returned, with her a cup with a straw. She put it to Rey’s lips, letting her drink, soothing her dry throat. Water had never tasted so good. Once the straw was taken away, she was able to choke out a whisper.

   “Kylo, is he in jail? How did you find me?” 

   Rose’s face contorted in confusion. “Kylo? Why would he be in jail? You were in a terrible accident. The bus that you were in hit something. By the looks of it, a large animal. You were the only survivor. They had to intubate you, and give you a large amount of blood. It’s been pretty touch and go, the last three days.”

   Her head shook. Rose comforting, thinking her in shock. Looking at the staff, she saw their pity. No one was denying it.

   ”Kylo....he...”

    ”Shhh...your confused. He's the one that called in the wreck. Kylo didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave the party intoxicated.” Rose gripped her hand guilt all over her face.

    Biting her lip she closeher eyes, pressing her head into the pillow. None of this made sense. She’d been kidnapped, tortured by a vampire, a madman. Or had she?

   The rational part of her brain taking over. Vampires, didn’t exist, the memories were probably her dying brain creating a nightmare as she checked out. People often had out of body experiences visions. She’d just had some fucked up Vampire/Labyrinth hallucination. God, it had felt so real. She pressed her hands to her face, tears running down her cheek.

    ”Its not your fault, I just can't remember the crash. I must of hallucinated a nightmare..”her voice breaking, sobs coming out.

   Rose sat on the side of the bed, stroking her hair. “It’s okay, let it out.” Her friend held her as best she could while the grief and shock overwhelmed her.

   Later that night Rey was able to get out of bed. The nurse had pulled the catheter (thank God, she never wanted another one of those) and allowed her to use a bedside commode. Unbuttoning her gown she’d taken a hard look at her body.

    The bus, had caved around something, there was no seatbelts, most had been ejected. Her body found in the back, a miracle they said.  A few bruises already in the healing phase, and some scratches. The hospitalist with the help of a translator, theorized she’d lacerated her spleen. The blood loss having no clear explanation. The X-rays, blood and CT’s had shown nothing unremarkable. Her body had shown improvement after sever liters of blood. He’d patted her hand, pointing up saying she had a guardian angel.

    It did not sit well with her. When she’d asked Rose again about the party, her answer almost seemed monotone. Finn, had never seen her leave, and admitted he was surprised by Rose’s story. A little voice inside whispered it was all true...

   She hushed it. Ignoring the bruising around her wrist and ankles and the fact that she survived a horrific crash with only minimal outward injuries. _Blood loss….vampire could do that_. The little voice repeated . She stopped the thoughts again. The rational part taking over. If it was true, she wouldn’t be here. Kylo would never have let her leave.

   Three days later, the only nurse who spoke English informed her that she’d be leaving in the morning.

    ”Can’t I go now?” she’d pleaded. Honestly she felt almost as good as before the crash. Worried about her spleen, they’d advised her to stay a few days for observation.

    The nurse sighed. ”Doctor is busy. If you leave now it will be against medical advice, and insurance may not pay. I wouldn't chance it.”

    Considering the film crews insurance was picking up the tab, left her little choice. Rey did not want to have to pay for an out of country bill. Lord knows she was broke enough. Finn and Rose made up for it, they packed her suitcase, and played cards with her till visiting hours were over with. Promising to pick her up first thing in the morning.

   In twenty-four hours she’d be on a plane to Portland, Oregon. Safe....the small voice warned....He can’t get you there. A shiver went up her spine. The nightmare would fade, she knew all about burying shit like that so deep, it wouldn't surface. Rey’s skeleton closet was full, what was one more bone?

    The nurse arrived with a small med cup. ”Ambien, help you sleep. Maybe you don't wake up screaming. Help quiet dreams.”

    No one had to tell her twice, she desperately needed some dreamless slumber. A petite frame made her a light weight, the pill seemed to effect her in minutes. A yawn escaped her lips, before the nurse had bid her goodnight. Burrowing under the covers, she heard the nurse converse with someone outside her room.

    ”Sorry sir visiting hours are over. If you want to speak with her you’ll have to catch her in the morning. Should be discharged bright and early.”

    Peering over her blanket, she saw someone brush past the nurse. The curtains pulled she only saw feet.

   The nurse mumbled something about entitlement  and Americans. The rest lost as she walked away. 

   Probably was Stan she thought, he’d sent her a large bouquet of flowers that morning, with a badly written poem. 

    Closing her eyes, she prayed for dawn and uninterrupted sleep. Fate would have it, she got neither.

    

   “Rey….Rey” someone was calling her name.

   Cocooned in warmth she grudgenly pulled out her arm. It was either vital signs or blood draw. Irritated that her sleep was being disturbed her tone was a bit cross. “Rey Sky, birthdate 4/10/1992.”

    A small chuckle. ”Yes I know. I read your chart, but thank you for verifying I'm abducting the right person.”

    Her body simply reacted, with a small cry she tried to roll out of bed, succeeding in getting half way out before her legs caught in the sheets. Frantically trying to break free, she heard his steps come behind her.        

     ”I think your going to want to keep your blankets, its a bit chilly outside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.” Grabbing her hips he hoisted her back on the bed.

    Once her back smacked the gurney, she tried to twist off again, but he grabbed her throat. Squeezing with little effort, he took her voice and her fight. Her vision fading he let up, watching her inhale oxygen, gasping. Moving her up in the bed a bit, he took her incapacitated state to swaddle her up in the remaining covers. 

    “Rey, it’s time to come home.”

     Frantically she looked passed him, their must be medical staff out there. ”Someone Hel---” a nearby hand towel was ungraciously shoved in her mouth.

    ”I’ve wiped their minds pretty well, but let's not test it.” Tapping her nose playfully he lifted her up. 

      “Wondering why your still alive? Your blood, let me say was exquisite, in my 400 years I’ve never drank from such a fountain. I almost couldn’t stop. I could’ve turned you, but alas blood from a turned victim isn’t as sweet. I gave you as much blood as I could, to stave off death, and then staged this delicious accident to allow you to heal.”

    Walking out the door, she saw the nurse, blankly looking at the screen, along with the housekeeper holding her broom by the exit door. No one even blinked as he walked passed.

She fought him, it didn't matter, she was only exhausting herself. He gave her a pitying smile.

   “Oh stop squirming, I have a surprise for you.” His voice scolding her like she was a small child. The next door was an exit, and Rey’s stomach sunk, when he stepped outside. Her chance of rescue diminishing by the second.

  He cradled her in the parking lot, his eyes shining. “Didn’t you say you wanted to fly?” his grin growing when her eyes widened. “See pet, I’m all about making your dreams come true.” With that he lifted off and she found herself several hundred feet in the air, hurling towards hell.


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.”-Stephen King

The world as Rey knew it had ended. The moment the castle came into view she felt all hope leave her. Kylo, had let her escape once, he wouldn’t make that mistake again. He slowed his speed, and Rey saw he meant to enter through a large bay window. She’d spent most of the trip with her eyes closed, afraid to even look down, now she tried to look back, to catch one last glimpse of the outside world.

   Once inside, she realized that she was back in the same room. The bed with the painting above it loomed before her. This time when she looked at Persephone, she all but saw herself in Hades grasp. His feet now on the hard floor, he unceremoniously rolled her out of the blanket onto the bed. She pulled the towel out of her mouth and scrambled back, her body smacking the headboard.

    “Is my pet happy to be home?” He laughed, not expecting a reply. “I’ve missed you, have you not missed, me?”

  As he walked closer, she moved herself away, her body half off the mattress. She wondered if he’d grab her, or just glamour himself an easy pet. She was too weak to outrun him, even with the tank top and shorts, the effort would be futile. Her best bet was to indulge him for a minute.

    Trying to stay calm she slid the rest of the way off the bed. Steadying herself with the wall. Not having a clock nearby, she guessed half the night had passed. Vampires had to go to bed at dawn, or so she hoped.  If she ran, he’d grab her and rape her. What she needed was information and time. Taking a deep breath to over ride her fight or flight, she looked at him. 

   “How did you become a vampire?”

   He arched an eyebrow in amusement. “So my pet does have a voice. Hmm…and I bet she’s full of questions. Perhaps I’ll entertain it, but in return you will have to take a step closer to me.

  Having no other choice she nodded. Taking one small step forward, she looked up to him expectantly.

   Kylo gave a small huff, rolling his eyes.“At that pace it shall take hours for you to cross the room. But, I’m sure that’s your plan. Get me talking til dawn, eh? Her face said it all, he smirked.

    “Sadly any ideas you have to escape are going to fail, however don’t let that stop you. I enjoy punishing my pets; your pain will always be my pleasure.” His face contorting into a wolfish smile, folding his arms he continued.

    “Ah.. Your question. Back in my mortal days, I dabbled in the dark arts, considered myself quite the mage. However, death was a pesky problem.  Using the blood of several young maidens I was able to open a small portal to hell, and summon the right demon. In exchange for releasing him upon the world, he gave me the blood of a very ancient vampire.”

   So he was as old as time, that definitely didn't work in her favor. She wondered how many women had stood in this room, terrified. Had he made them vampires? Please don't make me a vampire.

    Taking another step forward, she took a deep breath. “How many women have been your “pet” are they vampires living in your basement as we speak?”

  “Tsk Tsk that’s two questions, you owe me a step.”

  Gritting her teeth, she took another step forward.

   “I don’t normally keep pets, lots of screaming or mindless fucks. None in 400 years have tempted me to turn them.”

   Another step.

   “And I do?”

   “Humans have a certain smell, like a garden, I suppose.  It often indicates how well, the spring underneath will taste. I suppose that was the start of wanting you. Turning you....well we shall see.”

   She felt her mouth go dry. “Why the dream, seems like a lot of work, for food.”

   He didn’t admonish her for not taking a step forward; instead he did, closing the distance between them. Her hands grabbed the bedpost. If only to keep her grounded. It wasn't like he couldn't pry her from it when he got tired of talking.

   “True, I’d thought about just finding the right moment and taking you. However, when one of your brainless cameramen mentioned a Halloween party, I formulated the perfect plan. Your friend Rose was quite vocal about your love of a certain movie, and the possibility of getting in your pants.” Seeing her look he snorted. “Her words not mine; still I found the idea intriguing, and who doesn’t like a little role playing.”

   He stepped closer; she froze, not able to formulate another question. Not that it mattered; he was looming over her now. Closing her eyes she pressed against the cedar, waiting for him to attack. A movement, and the sound of material let her know he was undressing.

    A sob choked out when she felt bare arms wrap around her. With ease he pried her fingers one by one away, pulling her close. Shushing her as she tried to move away. His body cool against her warm skin.

   “Did you really think I was going to spend the night talking? Think of all the fun we had last time. Tell me mortal, has anyone made you cum so hard?” A hand down her shorts, he lightly brushed her clit, making her tremble. ”Your body is so needy...look at that your already getting wet.” He shoved two fingers inside, making her yelp. Her cheeks reddening when he pulled them out to reveal her arousal on them.

     Placing, them on her lips, she opened her mouth. He smiled, pushing them in. With everything she had she bit down hard, drawing blood. Hoping it hurt like hell. It earned her a hard slap. 

    ”Feral little thing aren't you? Fine have it your way. You need to learn who your master is. Should you bite the next thing I put between those lips I will ring gag you, and make you thank me for the gift of air.”

  A trickle of blood ran down her mouth. Kylo took her chin, inspecting her split lip. Fake sympathy in his eyes he stroked her cheek. His face moved close to kiss her. She slapped him hard, making him look at her in disbelief and than anger.

   It was mostly instinct, but she found her temper rising. He’d abducted her, taken her  dearest fantasy and twisted it into something dark, now he was preparing to rape her again. She glared at him, let him glamour her, it was the only way he’d get compliance.

  Seething he stepped back. His hands in fist, she could tell he was trying to hold his instinct to strike her back, keeping himself in check.

   “Hoping I’ll just take over the control, compel you to do it? Oh you lazy little thing. You will get on your knees, and you will do so willingly, or I will fly you to Rose and Finn’s hotel room and fuck you in their blood.” 

    “No, don't harm them.” She went white, knowing he would do it.

   “Then you better hope you please me.”

   He’d only stripped his shirt. Her hands shaking, she tried to grab his pants. This time he slapped her hand away.

   “First remove your clothes. From now on you will only wear what I give you. If I give you nothing, than do not try and cover yourself, or I shall discipline you.”

   Not trusting herself to answer, she shrugged off her tank top, slipping her shorts down, kicking them to the side. Ignoring her, Kylo, turned to one of the dressers, rummaging through a drawer. Rey hugged her body, shivering as she waited. When he turned she saw the silk scarves.

   “Please…I will do it.” She tried to plead as he came forward.

   “Oh, I know you will do it.” Grabbing her hands he bound them behind her back. “I make the rules, and you pet, need to learn submission.” With that he used one to blindfold her.

   Helpless now, she could only wait in darkness. He came behind her, his hands finding her breast. He played with her nipples bringing them to hardness, his foreplay rough as he pinched them till she cried out. Satisfied he trailed one hand between her legs. She clenched her thighs together, and he gave her a hard swat.

   “I own this body, open your legs.” His voice ice cold.

   Cheeks blushing, she opened them, biting her lip from screaming, two fingers probing deep.

   “So tight, even after our first fuck, how many men have you known?” His voice hardening at the end.

   “Three….”He inserted another finger making her whimper. “Please it’s still sore”

    “Oh is it? Almost virgin tight, makes me think until me, you’ve been fucked by boys. Well soon you will grow wet, begging me to let you cum. His hands circling her clit, he kissed her shoulder and then her neck as he continued teasing her.

  He was very good at it, and try as she might her body started responding. She leaned against him, breathing hard. When she was almost there he stopped.

   “Sorry my dear, only pets who obey their master get to finish.  Let the ache between your legs remind you to behave.” He gave the backside of her knees a little kick, causing them to instantly buckle. “I hope I don’t have to tell you what to do next.”

   The sound of a zipper and than his cock was pressing the side of her face. Trying to ignore her desire to rub her legs together to finish, she opened her mouth. He slid it on her lower lip. When she tried to take it he pulled it back. “Not yet, I like a little warm up before you take it in. I want your tongue everywhere.”

   She was glad she was blindfolded, he couldn’t see her absolute hate as she complied. He meant to degrade her, make her feel like a whore. Had her friends lives not been on the line, she’d of tried to see if it one could rip off a vampire’s dick. Consequences be damned. Now she kissed, and licked from the base to his balls. Telling herself it was keeping Rose and Finn alive. 

    When he got bored he grabbed her hair by the roots and than pressed in, not giving her time to prepare.

    She gagged her throat already raw from the intubation. Trying her best she let him face fuck her. Tears streaming down her cheek, he enjoyed feeling her choke on his width. He started to test how much she could handle without air, each thrust down her throat lasting a little longer. One thrust so hard, she reacted and bit down, not hard but enough she earned another slap.

   Fearful he’d think she’d done it on purpose and make good on his promise, she started to beg an apology.

   “My pet needs training to keep her teeth off, let me fix that..” she tried to protest but he thrust a ring gag between her teeth. It stretched her mouth out painfully. Shaking her head she tried to stop him from latching it. For this she received a prompt slap to her rump.

   “Resistance will only earn you more punishment. Perhaps you need more reminders. Let me give you three.”

   Puzzled she heard him move away from her only to return. His hand gripped her right nipple. “The maid always has clothespins lying around. I find simple tools work best. His voice velvety whispered in her ear, almost a purr. She struggled against him, understanding his intent.

    After playing with her right nipple getting it to fully harden, she felt the wooden clamp bite down. She arched her back screaming. He proceeded to do the left. She wanted to beg, the gag preventing all but her painful moans. His hands slipped to her clit; with slow circles he teased her hood. A soft chuckle as she shook her head vigorously. When it was fully engorged he shoved his fingers in her mouth letting her taste herself.

   His mouth close to her ear, “Just remember pet, you did this to yourself. I wanted to fuck you in the bed.” The last clip finding its place, she felt a sharp blinding pain. He held her as she bucked back and forth, trying to shake it loose.   

    “Now where were we…”Grabbing her hair he shoved his cock between the ring gag, continuing to ravage her throat. She could barely discern which pain was worse as she tried to endure the assault. True to his word, he made her wish for air. 

   Time passed, she’d almost blacked out twice, her body drenched in sweat as she entered complete exhaustion. She heard him give a loud grunt; he’d been mumbling his native language throughout it. Whether he was insulting her or praising her she didn’t know. His cock gave a twitch, pushing it deep he made sure it spurted down her throat, holding her tight as she gagged and swallowed it down. Satisfied he withdrew, lifting her up to carry her to the bed.

    Sitting her on the edge he removed the blindfold, and then the gag. His arm steadied her against the pillows, his embrace almost tender.

   “Exhausted my pet? Shall I remind you what you’ve  learned today.” He gripped the right nipple clip.

    Her lungs finally able to breath normally she lay under him limply, relishing the simple intake and outake of her chest. Her nipple numb she could care less if he removed them.

   If he cared about her passiveness he didn't show it, moving right along with his speech.  “I’m your master.” He released it. The blood rushed back. A small shriek, the pain surprising her. Kylo’s eyes lighted up as he held her still. Her shriek reduced to a whimper.

    Waiting for her to recover he grabbed the left one. “Your body belongs to me.” Her back arched, but she kept the scream in.

   The last one...“Please…” her voice begging. They had to come off, but the it would be the cruelest.

  Cold lips pressed the spot above it as his fingers gripped the clothespins. “Sweet Rey, how I love your agony.” 

    Once the room stopped spinning, her eyes found him picking his shirt off of the floor. Once dressed he flipped her over, his hands making quick work of her bonds, freeing them.

    “I’d stay with you for the rest of the night, but I have a few errands to run. Rest up, tomorrow I shall check up on you. I shall leave a servant to attend to you. The staff speak English. I wanted to make sure you felt at home.”

     He paused, and she wondered if he was expecting a thank you. If she’d had the strength she’d of given him two middle fingers. Not bothered by her silence he kissed her forehead.

    “Don’t worry most of my humans are the equivalent of zombies. The magic I have on them, will keep them following my best interest. Try to escape if you’d like, I will enjoy finding a suitable punishment.”

   With that he left her, closing the door. She tried to sit up, but her body shook with the attempt. Closing her eyes, she tried to feel some relief he was gone. She needed sleep, strength; she needed to find a way out. Her captor was arrogant; he’d eventually make a mistake.  She only hoped he’d not have broken her by the time she found it.


	6. Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote it a tad, ending is still the same
> 
> ”I don't care if I pass your test, I don't care if I follow your rules. If you can cheat so can I. I won't let you beat me unfairly- I'll beat you unfairly first.”-Ender/Enders Game

   When Rey next opened her eyes, it was daylight. The room looked less menacing as she tried to sit up. Her jaw hurt and when she yawned, she’d grabbed it with a little yelp. Her lips swollen, her hair a mess, she was sure she looked like death warmed over. She certainly felt it. Pulling the blanket down she saw red angry marks on her nipples...fucking bastard, she thought. 

    An uncomfortable cough alerted her she wasn't alone. Snapping the blanket back against her chest, she looked to the left, finding a tall red headed man guarding the door. He was around Kylo’s age, but definitely human.

   “Who the hell are you?” 

   “Hux, My lady. The Master of the house has instructed me to ensure your needs are met, while he is away.” He didn’t smile, his voice clipped.

   Rey sighed, she wondered what that entailed. He probably didn’t have any self-awareness left, one of Kylo’s mindless puppets.

   “Could you please turn around, till I find some clothes?” Her eyes searching the spot she’d kicked them, finding nothing. 

  “Sorry My lady, the master, has given specific orders that you be naked till he returns. I and the staff are to enforce that should you try.”

   He met her glower with indifference. Fine, she wouldn’t wear clothes; she’d drag around this stupid blanket all day. She needed to pee badly; swinging her legs over the bed she yanked the blanket with her.

   Hux stepped forward. “My lady, his instructions were, you wear nothing.”

   Something in his demeanor gave Rey pause, glamoured he may be. She couldn’t help feel he was hoping she’d make him rip the blanket off. Letting go of the material she slid out of bed. If he was shocked by her nakedness, he didn’t show it. He merely watched her and waited.

   “Can I leave this room, or do I have to chance the window?” her voice angry. It wasn't fair to take it out on him, but it was hard not to as she stood naked before him.

   “Yes, my lady. I am to accompany you around the castle. The window would not be permitted. I am instructed to prevent any self-harm. Should you succeed in self-mutilation or suicide, Kylo will hunt down your friends and flay them alive over the course of several days.” His tone matter of fact.

   “Dramatic little fucker, isn’t he?” she ignored him when he opened his mouth to reply, instead grabbing the door handle behind him. He stepped aside as she pulled it open.

   “What time is it? Stepping into the hallway, finding it vaguely familiar.

  “Mid-day I suppose. There is a clock in the kitchen, should my lady be hungry.”

    “I need a bathroom first.” Hoping the option wasn’t some antique chamber pot.

   “There is a modern one by the kitchen, it’s in the servant quarters my lady.” He pointed to her bedroom. “In your room is a chamber pot should you need it.”

   Her room hadn’t had electricity; a castle she supposed would be hard to modernize. She held out her hand, indicating he should lead the way. Hux didn't walk, he strode down the hallway, not caring if his pace was too fast for her. Trying to keep up, her eyes taking everything in, hoping something would help her later. He led down a staircase, through several halls, until she came to the servant area.

    Two woman, both middle aged, paused from scrubbing the floor. Their eyes seemed more glazed than Hux, and they observed her with mute indifference. Her guide opened a door to reveal a full bathroom, shower, sink and blessfully a toilet. Stepping through, she tried to close the door; he stuck his foot in preventing her from closing it. 

    It was petty, but she kicked the door, giving Hux the get bent sign, before plopping down on the seat. Her bladder really was screaming.

    Hux gave her a withering look. 

      

   After she finished he took her to a very large kitchen. It was equipped with both modern and its original kitchenware. She found an oven with a clock, the time 2:20, a little less than five hours till sunset. A young man with sandy brown hair and fair skin was kneading bread. He paused when she came in, his eye brows rising a bit, trying to hide his shock. It made her feel her nakedness again and she blushed. At least she noticed he did too a bit.

    His eyes, for what she’d briefly seen, didn't look dull like the women had. It made her question who was here willingly and who was being held by force. Pondering this, she opened a stainless steel fridge. It held basic items, eggs, cheese, vegetables.

    Next she rummaged the cupboards finding spices, rice and grains. She supposed the servants were able to cook food they liked. Seeing chocolate, and cookies she wondered if Kylo also partook of food.

    “Is this food for servants only? Do you prepare dinners for Kylo?”

   The young man answered, “Raw meat sometimes, never vegetables or poultry. Hux brings him wine, on occasion.”  He smiled at her. It was odd because no one else seemed to register she was even there. “Can I make you something? I can go to the market if you like.”

   Grabbing a box of cookies, she walked back to the fridge to grab some milk. “Yes, please do; bring me a basket of garlic and some holy water.”

   She meant it sarcastically, but his facial change made her stop.

   “Were not allowed to buy garlic, or go in churches my lady.” His voice seemed to tremble a bit.

  Her ears perked, her emotions trying to seem impassive, tread carefully as she spoke next.

   “Oh, is that so. Is there anything else you’re not allowed?”

   He opened his mouth to speak, but Hux stopped him. “What is in the house should suffice. Should you need something from town, I’ll send Martha with your list.” He looked sharply at the young man. “Mathew, grab her pencil and paper. Martha should be able to get the supplies within the next two hours.”

  He stopped immediately, wiping his hands, he opened a drawer and after some digging produced both products. She watched, pouring herself a glass of milk, her mind racing with the new information.  He handed her the paper. She jotted down a dozen items, handing it to Hux.

    He looked it over, than yelled over his shoulder. “Martha”

   One of the ladies who’d been standing in the hallway came walking in. He shoved the list in her hand. “Buy this, for our new…” He looked her over with a smirk. “Guest.”

   Rey’s eyes narrowed she was beginning to suspect he wasn’t under the spell as much as the other servants were. She popped a cookie in her mouth observing him carefully. She spent the rest of the time in silence. Mathew, having finished, the bread in the oven, brought her cheese, cold meat, figs and grapes.  Excusing himself, he seemed to eye her with pity as he exited. She was alone once more with her unpleasant guard.

   “Perhaps my lady would like to take a shower? The master likes his servants…or guest to smell clean.”

   _I bet he does_ , she thought. Still she would love a hot shower, while she sorted out her next move. A while later she was back in her room, her hair patted dry, as even wearing a towel on her head wasn’t permitted (she was pretty sure Hux was just being an asshole). She’d counted five servants, including her security guard in the house. While filming, they’d been absent, the house given the look of being abandoned.  She wondered if Kylo had allowed the film crew for fresh meat, or to give the continued impression the castle was uninhabitable.

    Later after a brief tour of her prison, Hux had taken her to a small library. Rey assumed to placate her so she’d stop snooping around. It had mostly been a bust, few books in English. Hux had dryly stated, when seeing her disappointment, if she was here long, his Master would get her any literature she wished. His exprexpress hiding nothing, he expected her to be gone before the books arrived.

    Another find,before Hux had steered her away, shelves of books with odd markings. Might be useful might be not. She found, with a sense of irony, Wuthering Heights, and while not in English a book of Greek Mythology with large color photos. Taking only the picture book (she was practically living Bronte’s novel) back to her room. Hux by the door, he didn't move to stop her when she snuggled back under the covers, clearly glad she was staying put. 

    They kept their own company till an hour later there was a knock. Hux opened it to find Martha, holding bags of groceries. Rey jumped from the bed, nervous and excited.

   “It’s all there miss, found every item on the list.”

 Before Hux could grab the bags, Rey was right there. Not wanting to draw attention she did her best to look sheepish. “Sorry, I was just excited, may I please cook some dinner? Martha can stay with me, to make sure I behave.” When he hesitated, Rey continued. “I’ll bring my dinner to my room. I’ll be back in thirty minutes tops.”

   ”I’m not to leave your side, but perhaps Martha may watch you in the kitchen when we get there. I shall see that things in the castle are ready, for when the master returns.” It was no secret he felt babysitting her beneath him.

    Once arrived, Hux gave her a hard look before departing. Martha for her part just gave Rey a blank stare. Possibly fifty she seemed much older, her expression never changing. Rey wondered how long she’d been here. When she asked, Martha shrugged.

   “Have no memory of before the castle.”

   Rey frowned. If she escaped, would it matter to them? Hoping that whatever spell they were under hadn’t destroyed them completely.

    Opening the bag her hands trembled, had Hux been here, he’d of known right away something was up. It wasn’t in the first bag, when she came to the second bag, she almost gave up hope. Perhaps, Martha had figured out her trick, not purchasing the item.  When she moved the bag of pistachios, there it was, Spanish Roja.

    A week ago, her and Rose had been at the market when she’d run across it. A bright red bulb, she’d given it a once over, only for Rose to tell her it was a spicy garlic bulb. Now holding it she acted quickly. She shoved a few bulbs in a cracker box, and then with her back turned to Martha she popped a few chunks of it into her mouth, pocketing them in her cheek. When Hux returned she was prepared. 

   She’d find out tonight how repulsive it was to vampires. 

   From her window she could see the sun setting. Hux had lit the rooms lamps, preparing for the night. “Your master shall be here shortly. I will leave you.”

   With that he was gone, and Rey was left to wait, trying her best to calm herself. Looking at her book of Greek stories, she was reminded that when mortals challenged the Gods, it rarely ended well. A rustle of her curtains, made her turn her head from her musing, and there he was.

   “Has my pet enjoyed exploring the castle? I’m sad to hear you didn’t try to escape. I had hoped to punish you.” Kylo walked towards her. He was dressed, in a business suit.

   “Why would I try and escape, Hux let me know you’d just torture my friends to death.” She crossed her arms leaning back on her pillow to watch him walk towards her.

   “Hmm…I think I said if you try and escape your earthly bonds, I’ll kill your friends. Since I’m pretty sure any attempts you have of escaping are going to fail, I’ll enjoy punishing you alone for them.” When she raised an eyebrow in doubt, he lifted his hand, and put the other one on his chest. “Cross my heart.”

   You don't have one, she thought. Instead she set the book down. “My friends are going to be looking for me.”

   Unconcerned, he sat next to her on the bed, looking at the Mythological text she had selected.

    “Mmm…perhaps, but a very pretty brunette with your resemblance, passport and ID has boarded a plane to Portland Oregon. You left the hospital against medical advice early. On your bedside, you left a letter to give to your friends. The note saying you felt overwhelming guilt for being a sole survivor, and needed time away from everyone.”

   Rey felt her heart sink. “And Finn and Rose believed it?”

   Kylo started undoing his tie and shirt.  “If it makes you feel better, Rose tried to file a police report. However with your doppelganger landed back in your homeland, there was no evidence. They left today, with Rose threatening to come back if she couldn’t find you.”

   “But the cameras…they will surely show it wasn’t me.”

   He laughed, shrugging his jacket off. “I was a Mage, Rey. I still practice the dark arts. I should punish you for making me give up one of my servants though, Qi’ra, was a comely little thing, I enjoyed her now and then. If she has any ability to form thought, she may be able to live a decent life.” He shrugged as it mattered little. “Her brain is wiped clean as a whistle, I doubt she’ll be able to reset.”

   “At least she won’t die here.”  She’d meant to say it in her mind, but the words slipped off her tongue.

    He reached for the blankets that she was using to cover herself with, pulling on them. She let go, steeling herself as he moved closer. “Mmm…feel better pet? You’ve saved a miserable human life, three if you count your little friends. Though fucking you in their blood would have been more to my liking.” He grabbed her legs pulling her close. “You smell clean, and a little perfume. Is my pet, feeling repentive? Perhaps I’ll let you cum tonight. “

  She did her best to smile, laying on her back while he climbed over her. She circled her legs around him, allowing him to grind into her, his face finding her breast. They were still sore from the clips, but she tried to ignore the pain as he teased them to hardness. She let her hands trail his back.

   “What a good girl. Last night, serve as warning enough?”

   She nodded; at this point she couldn’t talk. He kissed her neck working his way up. When he came to her lips, he kissed them lightly. It was now or never, she thought, wrapping her arms around his face, pulling him close. She opened her mouth, he did the same, and then she spit.

   The result was instantaneous. The garlic she’d chewed while he talked was now potent. She was pretty sure, she’d gotten it down his throat when she’d spit in his mouth. He let go of her, he was coughing, and foaming at the mouth. She wasted no time. Jumping from the bed she fled the room. He clawed once her way, but now he was wheezing. She wondered, as she rounded the corner, if vampires could experience anaphylactic shock. Maybe he’d die…she didn’t think she’d be that lucky. She just hoped she’d bought enough time to get out.

   Adrenaline fueled her legs as she fled, across the hallway, stumbling quickly down the flight of stairs, praying her memory served her well. When she rounded into the ballroom, her body slammed into Mathew. He was holding a pile of wood; the blow knocking them both to their butts.

    There was no hiding her motive for being there. Matt didn't try to grab her when she stood up.

    “Rey…How did you escape?” He shook his head as if correcting himself, slowly getting up. “It doesn’t matter I can’t let you leave.”

   “Matt, you have to let me by. You know this isn’t right. Come with me. It isn’t too late. I’ll tell them you helped me.” She circled around him, if he wasn’t going to follow, she’d have to dart by him. She’d go for the eyes if she had too. In all honesty he didn't seem the fighter type. 

  “I don’t know Rey…I feel like I can’t.” He stepped closer.

   “It’s Kylo, he’s cast a spell on you. But, I don’t think you’ve been under it very long, I think you can still fight it. Please I have to go. I don’t think I have much time.”

   Matt looked confused. He put his arms down, taking a step back. Bending over instead to gather the wood.  “Go Rey, I won’t tell them I saw you.”

   “Matt, come with me.” She was passed him now, not able to stay longer to convince him.

  “Run Rey….I hope you make it. The work trucks out front. Hux usually leaves the keys in it” She paused. “Run” He shouted his face angry.

  Matt was right, run run run. God knows there wouldn't be another chance, the front door before her.  Pulling it open, the cold air blew hard on her naked skin. The truck was at the end of the drive. The ground ice, she didn't care. Slipping once, banging her knee she made it to the driver side door.

   An old Ford, with tools and farm gear in the back. A two seater in the front, and the stick shift in the middle. Thank God Finn had taught her and Rose how to drive manual. It was literally going to save her life. The door unlocked she slid in. The ripped seats were freezing, but she didn't care. Someone thankfully had recently driven it, because the windows were still clear. Now keys.

   Looking around, she opened the glove box, the middle council. “Dammit where are they? She screamed at the truck.

   “Looking for these?”

   Rey looked up to see Hux holding the truck keys.

   “Shit!” She hit the locks. Holding it down so he couldn't open it with the key.  His smirk faded. 

    “Open the door Rey, it’s over.” He tapped the glass.

   “Fuck you Hux, you’re not glamoured like the rest of them. What’s Kylo giving you? She looked around for a weapon.

   “Eternal life. If I serve him faithfully, he will reward me. I should kill you, but the Master thinks you his new plaything.”

   On the passenger side door she saw a hammer, with a bag of nails. Turning from him, she reached down to grab it. They’d have to fight, she needed the keys. When she looked up, he was reaching for something. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a large rock. _Fuck_..She thought. A smug look on his face as he approaching the vehicle. Throwing herself to the passenger seat just in time, glass shattered everywhere. He put his hand through, unlocking the door.

    Desperately Rey grabbed the passenger inside door handle, intent on fleeing that way. It was half-way open, when he grabbed her calf. Her free leg tried to kick him, but he managed to secure a death grip on her ankle. The wiry red-headed bastard was surprisingly strong, pulling her across the driver seat as she screamed, glass cutting into her back.

   Once on the ground, he made to over-power her. His body try to straddle her down. Her arm free she swung the hammer, trying for his head, hitting his forearm as he protected himself in time. The blow diverted, it probably hurt, but she’d failed to incapacitate him.

   “Fucking cunt” he snarled. Grabbing her wrist with the weapon, he twisted it back till the pain made her release  “I don't know how you got out, but I  hope he fucks you bloody after this.”

   With a mouth full of salivia, she spit in his face. Hux raised his hand to strike her, moving his hips up a bit, allowing her to slide up on the icy ground and knee him hard in the crotch. It took the air out of him and he crumpled to the side. The pure adrenaline of it making her not feel the cold as she rolled in the snow grabbing the hammer.

   Hux tried to rise but she kicked him squarely in the face. He spat out blood looking at her with murderous rage. He didn't move when he saw her move with the hammer.

   ”Give me the keys, or I swear to God I’ll beat you so bloody, there will be nothing for your Master to turn.”

    It was clear he was weighing his options, when he made no attempt to retrieve the keys, she raised the hammer.

    ”Wait”

   He lifted his hands in surrender. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the keys. Sneering at her as she plucked them from his fingers, she should kill him, but she didn't have time. Turning from him in disgust, she headed back to the truck.

    ”You’ll never make it out of the driveway” He laughed, coughing up blood, grinning at her with red soaked teeth as she moved away.

    Already she regretted not killing him, hey maybe she could run him over on the way out.   The truck door open she scooted in, ignoring the glass that dug into her hips. Key in the ignition she went to turn it...

   “Very good, pet. I’m impressed.”

   A hand clapped beside her. The key half turned, she debated trying anyways, it would be just for show. The guy had stopped a bus, he’d probably use a foot to keep the truck down. Defeated her fingers let go, resting on the steering wheel. The cold, her body had barely registered before starting to sink in. Her breath misted before her, feeling wetness on her face she realized she was crying.

   The door opened, even colder hands reached for her, pulling her out.

    “At least my pet knows when to stop running. I should’ve known you were up to something. ” He traced his fingers on her back, shaking off bits of glass. “Garlic, however did you sneak it in?” He chuckled at her silence. “No matter, up until your little stunt, I had been disappointed, thinking I had chosen the wrong mate.”

   “Master, do you need me?”

   It was Hux, his voice pained as he stood back respectfully.

   “Yes, bring me the rope in the back of the truck.” Hux bowed, opening the back hatch of the truck bed, he brought the course brown rope to him.

   “Matt, apparently needs more encouragement to follow commands. I’d kill him, but I know how you like him. Be a good man, and bring him to my study, make sure you give him a good whipping, after your done playing with him.” Kylo instructed, taking the rope. With a hand he dismissed him.

   “Now my brave girl, what shall I do with you?” 

   She wouldn’t beg if that’s what he wanted. “Fuck off.” her teeth chattering. 

    Ignoring her words, he grabbed her hands tying them together in front. She didn’t fight; she was looking at the sky, drinking it in. Who knows when she’d see it again.

    “Back in my mortal days, my father would break horses. All types, and while some took hours to break, a few even days, one thing I learned, they all broke.” He turned to her “An pet, the ones that took the longest made the best steeds to ride.” He smiled, pulling her close. “I think it’s time you ride the horse for a bit. We’ll see if that doesn’t break you.”

   Taking the rope he pulled her roughly along, not reacting when she fell and cried out. If she couldn't get up he drug her. Rey had no concern he was angry at her, in fact she was positive he’d never been so fucking pleased. She’d given him exactly what he wanted. A reason to hurt her, and it wouldn't be silk ropes and clips. Kylo Ren had meant every word. Tomorrow morning she’d either have survived his sadistic torture, or she’d wake up a Martha. 


	7. Will She Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely non con stuff in this chapter, Kylo is a bastard. Hux also Non con/believe me he isn't happy about it either. The story still makes sense if you skip it, not that you will. 
> 
> ”Not all or even most suffering is at the hands of fate; it befalls us at our invitation.”  
> Dean Koontz, Intensity

 

     He led her through winding hallways, past iron gates, his pace keeping her almost at a run. At least the exercise kept her warm. One last gloomy passageway and there at the end, another red door. She knew instantly it was their destination. If the surrounding walls could talk it wouldn't be in words, it would be screaming. What could only be nail marks scratched the stone, trailing its way to the entrance. It made the seemingly ordinary painted wood, take on an ominous tone. Rey suddenly knew very much she did not want to go in there. Muted slivers of light played peek-a-boo through the cracks of the door. The crackle of a fire could be heard, the threshold  not even crossed yet, and she could feel its heat. Someone had gotten Hell ready for her.

    Her resolve to be brave seemed to dissipate the moment his hand gripped the silver knob. Without realizing it her feet stepped back, only able to go so far, when her leash ran out. He felt the tug, glancing over his shoulder, smiling when he saw her visibly pale at the gate.  

    ”Already terrified? And I haven't even opened it.”

    The door pulled open, its hinges giving such a groan, that it even seemed the metal shrieked in misery. 

    Her feet felt like cement, they refused to budge. Kylo gave the rope a small tug. Urging her on, but not forcing her...not yet. 

    ”It’s warm inside, come look pet. There’s even a nice place by the fire for you.” his voice cajoling her, with theatrical cheer.

    It didn't matter how much she told herself he was going to drag her in regardless. The survival part of her brain refused to let her jump off the cliff. Kylo watched her a moment, enjoying her inner struggle. Finally having enough, he did what she couldn't do, he pushed her through.

  
       It wasn't what she expected. In her mind she’d pictured a dingy foul smelling room, with chains and knives. This space, was polished, modern even. An ebony granite fire place, could've been pulled from a Martha Stewart catalog. The floorboards, real wood. A deep cherry red couch and matching recliner, built for luxury and comfort. Two end tables, one dresser and a small table decorated the room. While Martha Stewart would’ve been credited with inspiring the rooms modern decor, the rest could've come out of a pamphlet for serial killers.

    The art drew her gaze immediately, large oil painting, each containing a depiction of Dante’s hell. Every circle given its own ghastly portrait. Only six she counted.

    ”Your missing one.” 

    He looked amused ”Am I?”

    Her mouth went dry..”Oh, right.” 

    I'm in the seventh circle. Her stomach gave a flip. If only the walls would've just contained art. Underneath in varying settings; canes, whips, floggers, crops and other gear that made no sense, but was equally terrifying. One cane in particular, had been used so much the wood was stained red. 

     ”Anything interest you? I have the perfect spot, if you’d like a demonstration.”

    He didn't need to point, her eyes found it quickly enough. A metal post with rings attached. The wood beneath it...she shuddered. The victims before had left their marks. Suddenly she wanted to throw up. 

    He slung an arm around her, giving her a friendly squeeze. His head cocking to indicate the thing by the fire. ”Oh come Rey, you have to look at it eventually. Not that fleeting glance, you gave it. It's not going anywhere, just you.” 

    It was grating how he was making their insane conversation seem like pleasant chit chat. His body language as relaxed as if this was just small talk over coffee. 

    ”In medieval times it was made of metal, the woman who rode it often disfigured for life. Couldn't have that. I had to customize it a bit, but I think I was able to capture its essence. Add a few attachments, for your pleasure of coarse.” He leaned close as if they were conferring about a common household item. Not an object of pure torture.  ”Rey.” He started to turn her.

   ”I can’t” angling her body away. The door behind open. It wasn't rational, but still she tried. 

    He caught her quickly, his arms more of a hug, than a strong hold. Kicking and thrashing, he moved her towards the fire, towards the thing.

    ”Kylo, please...” she begged. Knowing it wouldn't help her. 

    The fire was stoked well, the heat hitting her body like a furnace. Still, she was cold to the bone, the horror before her, making her shiver. Her legs gave out, he lowered her gently to the floor.

    ”Stay put a minute. Just a few things to do.” 

    Shakily she moved up into a semi-sitting position. The Horse towering above her. At first look, she’d seen a saw-horse. Not wanting the truth, she’d looked at everything else, but not that. Now there was nowhere else to look, the fire causing their shadows to blend, as if it had already consumed her.

    The Horse was a long polished mahogany triangle plank, attached to two wooden beams bolted to the floor. A metal strip ran the razors edge. In the middle, a cruel looking sex toy, that Rey did not think her body would fit over.

    ”Take my blood and be done with me.” her voice quavering.

      A pulley system was above her and Kylo had finished preparing it. The material  in place he smiled down at her. Ignoring her request for death. Attaching her rope, he yanked her hard to her feet. Only stopping when her toes rose up slightly. 

      Tieing the rope to a ring he answered her. ”Death is never that easy. If I offer it to you, it will be because their is nothing left to burn. I think you can crawl through it. You did once didn't you?”

    Her breathing hitched, her sociopathic captor had spent some time in her mind. 

    Her wrist chaffed against the restraint. Steeling herself, she tried to find a less uncomfortable position. Looking back at him, she resolved to beg no more. 

   ”I prefer the silk, IF you don't mind?” her voice sarcastic. 

     His face broke out in an even wider grin. ”Ah, there’s the girl who spit garlic down my throat.” 

    He kissed her, two fingers pushing inside of her. It hurt, she was dry. 

    ”Hmmm...cant have that. I'll need to warm that up a bit” One more hard thrust making her swear. ”Lets spread those legs a bit. There are other ways to warm you up.”

     It didn't take long for her to figure out what he planned. A minute later her legs were stretched wide with a spreader bar. 

     Watching her adjust to the bar, he ran his hand intimately along her slit, teasing her clit. Her calves tried to clamp shut, but it was impossible. 

    She was the farthest thing from aroused and it did little to change that. He seemed indifferent to her responding. Instead he withdrew, giving it a hard smack before he stepped back. Biting her lip, she glared at him. Kylo studied her for a minute, the humor in his face fading in to something else. His fun over, the punishment was about to begin.

  
      He crossed his arms looking up at her. “Garlic won’t kill a vampire, unless maybe they were dropped in a vat of it, but it does act like acid on the skin. Your little stunt literally burnt out my throat, a truly painful experience, I wish I could replicate for you. However, as acid down your throat would ruin our little game, I think I found something comparable.”

    At first Rey had resolved to bare the torture. Sure she’d scream, maybe if she was lucky she’d zone in some happy place. A part of her was already picking the cottage by the ocean to escape to. But as he spoke, she felt her temper rise. He started to tell her about his blah blah blah...torture plan but she interrupted him.

  
    “You’d better kill me, I swear to you, when this is done, you sadistic fuck, I will send you back to hell. Does the devil miss you, I wonder? He paused, his expression changing for a split second, something in it gave her a clue.

    “Wasn’t too happy about you freeing one of his demons?”

   Kylo growled deep. His eyes flashed.

    It had been a blind guess, but she’d been right. Unwittingly stumbling on to something her captor didn’t like to talk about. It was too good to let go, he was going to beat her anyway.

   “Afraid of death…or afraid that when I finally kill you, it will be time to pay up. I don't think you’ve been living these last four hundred years, so much as hiding.”

  
    He snarled grabbing her face he pressed his hand over her mouth. “I fear nothing. The Dark Lord should he ever ask for it, will let me rule beside him. He has allowed me to use the dark arts, and wield unspeakable power. I will rule in hell as I did on earth among these pathetic humans. Kill me? A mortal like yourself, cannot bring down a God.” He let go turning from her, enraged.

  
     If he’d meant to intimidate her, it hadn't worked. Looking at him she gave a snort.

    “I doubt your Lord allows anyone to rule beside him. In the bible Jesus cast Legion into the pigs, because they’d rather live amongst the swine than be back to hell. Did your demon, seem eager to leave?”

   She gave him a sad pout. His eyes narrowed, warning her to speak no further. But good judgment had snapped in her, it was nice to watch him squirm.

    ”Something tells me, ruling isn’t what you will do down there. My hell has limits, Kylo Ren, will burn forever.”

    He raised a hand to strike her, but she leaned back smiling. It was probably going to fucking hurt, but that look on his face made it worth it. 

    His hand dropped, coming to rest on one of the room’s two end tables. His nails dug into the wood, casually creating deep rivets as he drug them all the way across. The sound making her grimace, and clench her teeth. The rage gone, his face unreadable.

   Rey didn't like that, it made her not know where he stood on the emotion spectrum. When he stepped towards her, the fear returned. The hand that had clawed the shit out of the table moved to touch her face.

     There was nowhere to go. She closed her eyes expecting the worst. 

     Instead, his fingertips lightly traced her brow. Tracing down till it rested on her lips.

    ”This little mouth of yours...I’m sorely tempted to burn your tongue, and take your speech.”

     It took every shred of courage she had in her to not start begging. Swallowing hard she met his gaze and said nothing.

     When it was clear, she was intent on keeping silent, he chuckled, bending down to kiss her.

     ”Lucky for you, I find your lack of self-preservation endearing.” His body moved away, letting her breath easy for a moment. 

     ”I meant to punish you for the garlic, but now I think I like this punishment all the better.” On the table had been a small box, it hadn't caught her attention till he grabbed it. 

    ”You seem to know your spices, tell me Rey which one is this?”

    The lid pulled off to reveal four Thai chilis. She leaned as far away as the ropes would let her. Kylo gave her a little smirk.

           “Open wide”

  
    She shook her head, locking her teeth. He laughed, pressing them to her lips.

  
    “There are other places to put them.”

   He raised an eyebrow, daring her to refuse again. When he pressed them to her lips, she parted her teeth.

  
      Pushing the last one in, he squeezed her cheeks. Satisfied. “If you manage to not bite down, the full heat shouldn’t hit you.”

    He pulled some tape out of a bureau. “A little discomfort on your tongue. If you can keep them there.” Smiling he ripped the tape wide.

   ”The seeds I understand hold all the fire.” The smell of duct tape under her nose as he pressed it down. Moving her face back and forth, he checked to make sure it was secure.

  Patting her cheek, he grinned as her nostrils flared. “Oh I wouldn’t swallow them, unless you want horrific cramps for the night.”

  
     It started to burn. Not bad, but it would get there. Adjusting them around on her tongue, it took her a moment to realize Kylo was gone.

  
     Turning her head she saw him, studying the whips....this was not going to end well.

    His back to her, he spoke.“Hmmm…my pet was able to quote the bible. A good catholic girl?” She glared at him. “Your medical papers stated you were catholic. Though, I get the feeling, it’s been a bit since church.”

   His hands holding and assessing different whips. Cracking a few on his hand, but she was pretty sure it was for dramatics. A small part, just wished he’d get it over with, her mouth was burning.

    “You didn’t miss much, lots of the same prattle The priest in my time, loved pain, were convinced it was a way to atone for sin. It often followed confession. They used one like this” In his hands a scourge.

    Running it up his extended arm so she could see the fray. “the ends, tied in knots, gives the skin an extra glow when it hits.”

  
      A moment later he was running it across her chest, letting her feel it. She tried to move away, he pushed the whip under her chin, making her look at him.

    “How about I make you a deal. If you can keep from biting those peppers, I’ll take them out before I put you on the horse. Ten lashes?” 

    He didn't wait for her to shake her head. It mattered little. It was going to be a miracle if she pulled this off.

  
    The sound alerted her the whip was coming, it whistled in the air. The knots biting down hard on her left hip. Next her right hip. Two more one on each breast, striking so hard it drew blood. Her back got two, her buttocks absorbed another three....nine. The pain stopped. The welts rising in wake of where the knots had kissed. Nine...her mouth lightly tested the peppers. Not broken....trembling, crying from the sheer agony of it. Was he done? Nine....

     The sound of the whip, pain...whitening every thing out as it struck her sex from behind, cupping it for one agonize horrid second. She bit down. Her mouth filling with liquid.

   Using the whip he lifted her chin up, eyes a glow. One swift motion the tape was ripped off. 

    “Let’s see if my little pet has won herself a small respite.”

   Honestly she didn't know. Expectantly he held his hand under her lips. Her tongue pushed them out, spitting blood with it.

    Every single one was unbroken, slumping in relief, her breathing heavy. Blood tricked down the corner of her mouth.

   Kylo’s finger stopped it, tasting it. ”Bit your tongue, I wonder if I can taste the spices on it? Cupping her face, he crushed his mouth against hers. His tongue forcefully moving against her. Earlier it would have repulsed her, but her body needed to recover from the shock of the scourge. She stayed passive till he finished.

   ”So sweet. But my pet isn’t very responsive. Perhaps, she is thirsty?

  
    Rey nodded, not sure if he was teasing her. Her throat was bone dry. He pulled from his pant pocket a cell phone, seeing her surprise he smirked. “Humans have made some useful advancements in technology.” When the voice answered he barked a quick order for wine to be brought up. 

    Kylo made use of the time by undressing. Naked he opened a closet and pulled a black robe out, shrugging it on. Instead of moving back to her, he took a seat by the fire. Rey leaned against her arm, eyes closed. Almost drifting to sleep.

  
     A knock alerted them to their company. Hux opened the door, carrying with him a silver platter with two goblets and a tall bottle of wine. He stopped abruptly taking her in. The bastard, that he was, couldn't contain his glee. 

    ”Over here” Kylo’s voice snapping his attention back. ”Pour a glass for me. Than one for yourself. I'm sure you’d like to see how contrite my pet is becoming.” 

   If she ever got the chance, she’d kill them both. Resting her head back on her arm, intent on tuning them out. 

    ”I think that's enough rest, open your eyes, or I’ll give Hux the whip and let him count to ten.” 

    Seeing Hux’s face, as Kylo walked to her, left no doubt how that would end. 

  
     He held the glass to her lips, but pulled it back when she tried to drink. Smiling innocently when she eyed him angryly.

   “I will always share with my mate, she only needs to take what I offer her.” He took a large sip of the wine. His mouth full he stroked her lip, nudging it open. Oh coarse it wouldn't be anything simple as just letting her drink. Refuse? Her throat burned too bad. Opening her mouth, she let him kiss her. The liquid washing in, she drank it greedily. He pushed his tongue in, playing with hers. Desperately needing more she responded.

    He indulged her drinking again, spilling the wine in her mouth, enjoying as she sucked it off his tongue. When he pulled away she opened her eyes, looking for more. He smiled, taking a sip, but this time he didn’t share.

   Instead he looked at the Horse.

  
      The wine in her stomach threatened to come up. Kylo circled behind, taking another sip. Wrapping an arm around her, he forced her backside against his pelvis. His fingers entered her, finding her dry. ”Still not ready after a sound whipping. I will need to warm you up some other way.” He whispered seductively.

   Gently he circled her clit, watching her instinctively lean against him. In all the pain her body clung to some small amount of relief. The circles stopped.”Unless you want me to put you on it dry?”

     It was the lesser of the two evils, better to be somewhat ready. Shaking her head, she waited for him to continue. Instead he turned to Hux who sipped wine, waiting in anticipation for her pain.

   “Beautiful creature, isn’t she?

    Hux understanding he was being addressed, set down the wine. Realizing Kylo was waiting for a response, he looked her over.

   ”I have no eye for beauty in woman my lord. I'm sure as ladies go, she is considered a pretty little thing.”

   He picked up the wine again, hoping Kylo would direct his attention back to her.

    Nonchalantly Kylo spoke, ”Tell me, how did a pretty little thing like this, get passed you?”

  
    Hux face paled. For a moment Rey wondered if she’d be spared further punishment. The little red-head had pissed his master off. Even in her predicament it was nice to see the smug look gone and him reduced to groveling.

   “Master, please forgive me. I was trying not to hurt her. I failed, but I was trying to protect my master’s treasure.” He kneeled his face to the ground. Kylo studied him. Rey assumed he’d killed men for less. 

    "Hmmm...how shall we punish him, my sweet pet? 

      His hand came down to her slit teasing it. Oh she had ideas, but she stiffled them down. Not ready to be at Kylo’s level.

    ”No suggestions, I'm disappointed. I'd of loved to whip him. Still you can help me, and I’ll be killing two birds with one stone.” Chuckling when her eyes met his with puzzlement.

     “Hux, have you ever had the pleasure of a lady?” Hux answered by looking up in disgust.

  
    “Master, I have never….women do not tempt me.”

  
    “Yes, yes…it is what I like about you. Still my pet, needs to get ready for her ride.” Taking the wine glass, he poured it over her navel, letting the liquids run down her slit. “Come have a drink, get her ready for the main night entertainment.”

  
    Rey tried to scream, but he covered it with his hand, whispering for her to settle as she bucked against him. Hux at least looked horrified before he nodded, rising from the floor he approached her. She struggled against Kylo, trying to stop what was about to happen.

    Dropping to his knees he seemed lost for a moment. Taking a breath his look seemed to suggest he didn't even know where to begin. Hux grabbed her hips, holding her still, his tongue, finding her clit. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore it, willing herself to checkout. It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing, but still he understood enough to cause a reaction.

    Kylo was clearly enjoying this his erection pressing against her.  It took time. She fought against it, but her body started to pulse with the tell tale signs. She begin breathing hard, trying to hold back the moan into Kylo’s hand. He chuckled.

  
“Poor Hux won’t be a virgin after this.” She squirmed feeling the pressure mount. He felt her come close, sucking on her clit, pushing her over the edge. She screamed once into Kylo’s hand as the orgasm painfully rocked through her. Hux having done his job stood up.

  
   “May I serve my master as well?” he said looking at Kylo’s obvious erection.

  
   “Mmm…I think not. You would enjoy that, and tonight is all about punishment. See to it, that you don’t fail me again.”

  
   “Yes Master, I will not.” Hux, gave a wounded look, taking his leave. They were once again alone in the room.

  
    He pushed two fingers inside, feeling them slide easily in. “Such warmth, all ready for her riding lessons. However, her master needs relief first. He still held her mouth, so she could only moan as he slid into her. Letting go he grasped her hips, holding her so he could move himself into her deeper.

  
“ You fucking bastard.” She was crying. He upped his rhythm, his pace unforgiving. The ropes and spreader bar kept her from moving into a more comfortable position, she could only hang there and take it. He circled her clit again, rubbing it hard, causing the familiar peak to build up. The pain with the pleasure making it more intense. She bit her lip, trying to hold back.

  
   “Scream your master’s name. Scream it and I’ll let you cum again.”

  
   The pressure overwhelmed everything, she needed it, and she was ashamed.

  
“Kylo. Kylo…please.”

  
   He growled in satisfaction. With his palm her pushed her over, feeling her body clench around him. It put him over the edge and he released inside her. Holding her tight as his seed, spilled out. He wiped a tear away.  
“Save that for the horse.”

  
    He bent down releasing the spreader bar. Taking the rope, he pulled her up, bringing her over the horse. She was too exhausted to fight it much. When he’d positioned her just right he lowered it. Her eyes widened as the rubber phallus started to enter her. Her juices, and his seed making her slide easily onto it. She whimpered when she slid completely on it, the metal striking her clit painfully. Her feet touched the ground and she was able to rise up on her tip-toes to avoid the metal edge. It was hard to maintain, and she ended up sliding back down, the toy rubbing against her cervix, the metal raw on her clit.

  
“Now the lesson begins, I could tie your feet make you ride it, but I think I will enjoy watching you struggle. He took his seat by the fire, pouring himself another glass of wine. His eyes drinking her in.

  
    She tried to accept the metal, but the pain was too much, and she raised on her toes again, trying to get some relief. The process repeated itself, her legs shaking, until finally she couldn’t lift herself up anymore. Her body resting fully on the horse, she felt the pain, as the metal triangle dug into to her sensitive flesh. Kylo let her whimper like that for a few minutes. Satisfied she couldn’t fight the horse any longer he approached her. She whimpered pitifully as he tweaked her clit. She thought maybe he’d release her, but instead he pushed a button. The dildo inside her started buzzing. She looked at him with panic.

  
    “Please no more…” she begged. He answered her by turning the power up. She screamed once, a few minutes later an orgasm more painful than pleasurable ripped through her. She pressed against the metal harder, as she rode it out. She hung there sobbing, trying to breathe through it.

  
   An hour later, she couldn’t even cry. She was shaking as another orgasm rippled through. No pleasure in it, her insides raw. She barely registered as Kylo approached her. Stroking her hair, he, watched her, his face soft in the firelight. Hitting a button, he turned the toy off, reaching up he untied her hands, catching her as she fell forward.

  
    He carried her out of the room, his voice paying her compliments as they walked. She tried to listen but she was so tired. He entered a large bedroom, walking past the king size bed with post of solid gold, she vaguely became aware she was in his chamber. A bathroom was connected to it, and inside a large tub filled with water, and rose petals. He dipped her reverently into the hot water. He shrugged out of the robe and entered the tub with her.

     Cradling her in his arm, he gently started washing her. He paid special care not to rub too hard on her welts, and massaged her scalp, shampooing and rinsing her hair.  
When he was sure she was clean, he carried her out of the tub, taking her to his bed. She turned to look at him as he crawled beside her, unsure if he was going to take her again. He kissed her nose, his hand stroking her face.

  
    "Sleep my mate, I will not touch you again tonight. All is forgiven.” She wanted to say something but her eyes were too heavy. Instead she let him spoon her in bed, his arms wrapped around her, as sleep overtook her.


	8. Pandora’s Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Strong women are absolutely unpredictable”-The Vampire Lestat/Anne Rice

     Rey admitted to herself, mistakes had been made. She also accepted the fact that she was probably going to die tonight. Matt was beside her, they were hiding under a small alcove under the staircase. Martha, or what was left of her, was lying at their feet, her eyes sightlessly looking off into the distance. The creature that was hunting them gave a loud screech, the walls shaking as it moved closer. She held an axe in her hand, and Matt held a machete, they were prepared to fight to the death. At the moment she had two big regrets, the first one was after watching all eight Hellraisers in her life (she was a horror buff) why she still decided to open that creepy little box, and her biggest one, why she’d left her and Matt’s fate in the hands of Hux.

   She closed her eyes, and reflected on the past five days, trying to trace back how things could’ve gone so horribly wrong.

 

**5 days ago**

   Rey awoke to soft sheets, and the sound of rain thundering outside the bedroom window. She turned slightly, the room swam as she moved, and she had to fight the urge to throw up. Getting out of bed was impossible. Instead she pulled the blanket closer, watching the snow mixed with rain fall against the glass pane. If she stayed like this she could almost ignore the pain. Her swollen tongue, her aching muscles, her skin that was more welted and bruised than not....and that was just the outside.

   Kylo had left her free of restraint and guard (a quick peek had indicated she was alone) and it wasn’t because he trusted her not to run. He knew after his last session she wouldn’t be going anywhere. A swell of emotions threatened to errupt, but she pushed them down. Mentally she was already burying them deep. Another day she’d rip that band-aid off...if she survived. Now she could only rest, and hope her captor intended to let her recover. Sleep wouldn’t be hard, she was exhausted.

  A soft knock on the door, weak as she was she couldn’t even turn. Praying only it wasn’t Hux. The shuffling footfalls let her know it was Martha before her figure came beside her. A tray filled with food and drink was placed next to her, on a bedside table. The husk of a woman left as quickly as she came. Trying to move, made her whole body shake and she wished she’d of asked Martha to help her sit up. Glumly she looked at the tray, so close and yet so completely out of her reach.

    Another knock, the sound of boots on the floor. No matter how much she needed a sip of water, she wouldn’t ask that red headed bastard. Her ears alerted her to the fact someone was starting a fire. A menial task...

   “Matt?”

   Her voice crackling over her dry tongue. There was silence. Maybe she was wrong, sighing she closed her eyes, intent on willing herself into oblivion.

   The sound of boots. At first it sounded like they were exiting, but than they stopped. Heading her way instead. 

   Shifting on her pillow, as much as she could, to be able to see who approached. Matt. Complete relief to see a friend. He hadn’t escaped punishment either. One eye was swollen shut.

   “I’m sorry...” 

    Matt shook his head. 

    “I’m alright, Hux, he cares too much to really hurt me. Just enough to remind me my place, and satisfy the Master.”

   His voice softening at Hux’s name. Her mouth opened to argue, but the words died before they even came out. What’s the use? Trying to move a tad made her whimper, closing her eyes, wishing again that Kylo would just have been done with her. 

    “Rey?” His voice concerned.

    “Go away.” 

    Instead she felt him pull the blanket back a bit, to look at her. His breath caught, and there was a long pause.

     He didn’t say anything, but his arms as gentle as they could be lifted her up. Her head pressed against his shoulder, biting down hard. Using pillows he propped her up. A silver goblet rested in the middle of the feast. When he pressed it into her hands, she found her hands shook to bad to hold it. Without being asked he pressed it to her lips.

    The contents ended up tasting like wine, but sweeter and richer. Instantly soothing her burning throat, and oddly taking much of the pain away at the same time. 

   “It looks like he left you a letter.” He said after her second deep sip. 

    “Might as well read it to me. I doubt it’s love poems or an apology.” Rey leaned back against the pillows. Looking at the sealed envelope with her name elegantly scratched on. At least it said her name and not that grating nickname he liked to call her. 

    Matt sat down next to her. Opening it so she could view it with him while he read. 

     “Dearest Pet,

   I’m leaving you for a few days. I must travel and hunt. I’m sure you will foolishly believe this will give you an opportunity to escape, while I look forward to punishing you again, I cannot have you outside the castle till I return. I have place a strong incantation around the castle, binding you inside. The marks on your wrist will remind you to stay put should you try to leave.”

   He stopped reading, holding one of her wrist up, they both could see the faint tracing of a gold symbol. Great...invisible Black magic restraints, Rey thought. She nodded for him to continue.

   “The wine I’ve brought, you must drink up. It is mixed with my blood, and a strong healing tonic. The combination should speed up your recovery. Should you fail to drink it know that when I return, I will expect you wet and ready for your master. I will show no mercy when I fuck you, I’d advice being well rested for it. Playing with yourself is strictly forbidden, and will be punished severely. Enjoy your time in your new home, wait for me, I have been told anticipation is the best part.

   Your Master

     Kylo Ren”

    Matt crumpled the note up. His look said it all. He rose, walking to the fire, throwing it in. The paper was old, it caught quickly. They watched it burn in silence. This was his prison, just as much, as hers. Except he was in love with his captor and she was not. When he’d bent to pick up another log to throw in, his shirt had raised enough to see the red mark of lashes. Hux couldn’t punish her for his humiliation, so he’d found the next best thing. 

     A few days? A week perhaps. Time. Every prison had a key. Maybe just maybe Kylo would be arrogant enough to show her where it was. Today she was too weak to do much, but there was one thing she could fix.

   “How long have you been here?”  He turned surprised by the change in conversation. She patted the bed indicating him to sit back down.

   “Six months, I think.” He furrowed his brow in thought as he rejoined her. 

   “Do you live in this area?” she wondered if he still remembered who he was.

   He lifted the glass to her lips before answering. 

   “No, I’m from Canada. I came up here to visit my great grandfather’s home. He’d been one of the towns historians and librarians. I was hoping to bring my grandfather pictures home of his childhood village.” 

   “What happened?” 

   Matt’s face looked pained for a minute as he ran his hand through his hair. “It’s fuzzy, but I was having coffee when Hux came in. He’s a red head and I’ve always been soft about red heads.” He smiled, but then it faded. “He offered to show me the castle. I was excited with all the mystery around it, no one’s allowed in. We spent the day exploring taking picture, he showed me everything….” He looked at her and she thought she saw him blush. “That night I figured we’d spend together and then I’d leave in the morning but…” his voice choked.

   Rey placed her hand on his, giving him time. “Kylo…Master came in. He told me I’d be living here now, serving him. He told me I had found my new home….Now every day, I forget more…who I was fading. When I try to leave I get a terrible headache and I can’t seem to think.” His eyes looking down. “Hux tries to tell me, I won’t end up like Martha, but I feel like it’s already happening.”

   The wine was three-fourths gone. When he lifted it her way she shook her head pushing it his way. 

  “It’s not that bad.” 

   “Humor me than. I won’t drink anymore.”

   One look at her face let him know arguing was futile. Shrugging he downed it in one sip. 

   “If I knew it didn’t have his blood in it, I might have enjoyed it.” 

  It was the closest he’d come to insulting his Master. 

   “Matt, don’t give up hope, I’ll find a way out.” She squeezed his hand, but he drew it back sharply.

   “I was hopeful like you once, but there is no escape, the sooner you realize that, the better. This castle is where we’ll die Rey.” His voice bitter, he stood up.

   “I won’t believe that. There is a way to defeat him, and I’m going to stop him.”

   He shook his head sadly, “He’ll just keep hurting you till you break, if you act nice to him, maybe he will be gentle with you.”

   “I’m sure all his other pets will say otherwise.”

  Matt opened his mouth, but shut it sharply. He walked out of the room, not looking at her again.

**Four days ago**

   She slept hard, and awoke to find her body had healed almost completely in her slumber. With only the faintest marks on her skin, Rey could almost find no hint of that hellish night. It made it easier to bury down. It made it easier to focus on what needed to be done.

    Rey was in the library. She’d seen Hux a few times, his hatred of her plain on his face. He didn’t even try to hide it. She didn’t mind it; she liked to know where her enemies stood. She asked him why Kylo didn’t hunt in the village, to which he answered something along the lines of one doesn’t eat where they shit. He thankfully didn’t follow her around, and other than checking on her from time to time left her alone. Right now she was glad for the privacy, the books she wanted to look at, she was pretty sure were forbidden.

   Each book was bound in leather, and the markings were strange but on a few it looked familiar. When she opened the text, she understood why. It was written in Latin. Her mother had loved literature, she had taught Rey to read at a young age, and with it Shakespeare and the classics. When Rey went to college, she found Latin offered as an option for one of her prereqs. She not only took it, but enjoyed it so much she wound up with a degree in the arts. She had hoped to be script writer, but till she was able to get a screenplay approved she was a simple cameraman. Still the Latin had stayed with her.

   Taking only one book, she hid it among a stack of other texts. Safely, back in her room she spent the rest of the day, flipping through it, reading as best she could. The pages, spoke of demons and devils, showing them by name, and telling of their powers. Spells underneath, she assumed, gave the right rituals to summon them. A lock of maiden hair, A cat’s paw, Witch hazel and blood…the list went on. It also spoke how the summoner must stay within their circle, so as the demon couldn’t get control of them. It was choppy at best, later she grabbed another, but this time the words were harder to read, and the lettering marks made no sense.

   Frustrated she paced the room. She hadn’t really looked around, but having nothing else to do, she opened drawers, closets, finding only clothes and a few trinkets. One such trinket caught her eye. It was a small wooden box. When she tried to open it she found it locked, she looked for a keyhole but found none. Taking it back to the bed, she studied it seeing one image on each side. She flipped through the book, trying to see if it had any reference to it. She was so lost in her work she didn’t see Martha come in.

   “My lady has a puzzle box, my daughter used to love those.” Her voice seemed distant as she looked at the trinket in Rey’s hand.

Rey deftly hid the spell book, holding the box out to her she beckoned Martha closer. “Do you know what the markings mean?”

   Martha, didn’t take the box just looked at it dumbly. Her eyes seemed to search it, as a blind person would a new room. Her brow furrowed and then she spoke, “Water, and Wind….I think….old symbols. I used to seem them in church when I was a girl at the….” She raised her hand to her face, her nails coming down as she scratched her face….all gone all gone…shadows….”

   “Martha? She set the box down, going to Martha who was shaking her head back and forth, clearly agitated. “It’s okay.” She tried to soothe but she broke away from Rey. Her eyes going dull again.

   “I’m sorry my lady, I need to go back to the kitchen. Martha serves her master….yes…nothing else matters…” she kept mumbling to herself as she walked out.

   Rey looked back at it, tracing the lines she said softly, “water wind…” of course she thought…”water, wind, earth and fire.” Nothing happened; she said them in Latin…still nothing. Frustrated she set it aside.

**3 Days ago**

   Rey’s wrist burned, the marks inflamed when she tried to touch any doors that led outside. Frustrated she continued to search the castle. Her body was fully healed, the welt marks all but gone. Matt for his part looked well, the red marks, having faded and the black eye now a light yellow. When she came to a door leading to a lower level of the castle the marks flared again. Intrigued she studied it. A gargoyle knob with a key hole in its mouth stared back at her. The pain in her wrist became unbearable, apparently whatever was under there, Kylo did not want her getting in to. She left, wondering if the box, held a key. She spent the rest of the day looking for clues in the spell books.

**2 Days ago**

   Matt visited her, his face sheepish he slipped her a large book, hidden in a basket of fruit, covered in cheesecloth. When she pulled it out, she found it to be a translator book on hieroglyphics. He shrugged, “May help, who knows.”

   She smiled, he set the basket down. Seeing the box he picked it up. “Its old Slavic, my grandfather has this written at this house. “Water,Wind,Earth, Fire.” He handed it back to her.

   “I know, Martha said the same thing, said it was a puzzle box, but I can’t get it open.

   He shrugged;” I wouldn’t open anything in this room. The master likes to practice black magic. Sometimes Hux helps him, I stay away when they are at it, don’t like the sounds. You should put it back, maybe keep looking for a spell to open the doors.”

   She sighed in frustration. He was probably right. She drew a bath, setting it on the rim of the tub. She was about to step in when she heard a knock, walking into the room she found Hux waiting for her.

   “My master, will be delayed till tomorrow. He wishes my lady to make herself ready for him, when he arrives.” In his hand he held a chest filled with oils, soaps, and perfumes. “For your bath.”

   She took it, looking at the contents annoyed, exotic they may be, she’d rather cover herself with garlic. When he left she grabbed the soap, setting the rest on the floor. He could douse her in the stuff if he wanted her to smell like a garden. When she walked back into the bathroom she immediately noticed something was amiss. The box was gone, and so was the water in the tub. Peering over the rim, she found the small wooden box sitting at the bottom. The plug was still in the lowermost end, the floor was dry, and so was the tub. Not a drop was present in the bathtub, it had been drained dry. When she grabbed the box she noticed that one of the markings was missing.

   Smiling she set it under her pillow. It would have to wait till tomorrow, but she had an idea.

     **Present Day**

 

   “I don’t know Rey, it drained a tub. It’s obviously powerful in some way.” Matt scratched his head looking at the box.

   “What if it holds the key to downstairs? To the room Kylo is hiding?” Pacing in excitement she wanted him to understand, to help her. “It can’t be anything too terrible. It’s the size of a matchbook. The perfect size for a key.”

   “I guess, but the moment anything weird starts happening let’s get rid of it.” Matt gave in, looking concerned as Rey smiled in excitement.

   She had found three items, she hoped would work. They set it on a small table. Rey pulled out a feather, it was a black raven feather, she’d found in Kylo’s study. She set in on top of the lid, they waited. A few minutes later, it started to twitch back and forth. Rey didn’t know if she was excited or scared, when the box gave a hiss, the feather dissolved, the wind sign disappearing. She spread some dirt over it next, the result was the same. The last one was fire, Rey looked to the hearth.

   When she went to place it by the flame edge, Matt stopped her. “It’s dark magic….nothing good ever comes out of dark magic.”

   “I know, but I have to try.” She placed it by the fire edge, stepping away.

   Red and yellow flames danced around it, seeming to lick the box without blackening it. Rey took a step back, a hint of trepidation stirring inside of her. For one second the blaze seemed to flicker and than as if an unseen hand had poured kerosene on it, it flared out. Making them jump back in surprise at the veracity of it.

     And just like that it was extinguished. A small hiss and every candle, and lamp was snuffed as well, leaving the room lit by the fading light through the window. The room seemed to hold its breath with her, waiting.

    “Click”

    To late to turn back...Pandora’s Box opened. At first Rey thought it was her fear making her cold, but than she saw her breath. The chill like electricity moving through the bedroom, the window begin frosting up, the glass of water on the table turning to ice.  Matt and her looked at each other, a look of alarm crossing Matt’s face. What had she done?

   In almost uncanny timing to her unspoken question, the door flew open and Hux was there. He looked like he’d been running.

     “What have you done?” His breath showing like theirs.

   They took a step back, the box giving a glow. Hux looked at it in horror.

   “What did you open?”

   Rey would’ve been happier if Hux voice had sounded angry, annoyed even. Instead he looked at the box with a sickening realization. The kind of look that told her, she’d royally fucked up. He wasn’t angry, he was scared shitless.

     Blue sparks, and black foam started spewing forth, a high pitch scream sounding inside it. She put her hands to her ears trying to drown it out. Hux was the only one who seemed to take it all in. He grabbed her roughly, with Matt yanking them out of the room. As she was thrown towards safety, she turned to see a black tentacle make its way out of the box, impossible as it was ten times bigger than the trinket, but happening all the same.

    Hux spun her around, shaking her so hard, her teeth rattled “Are you mad, by the smell of that sulfur, that’s a demon. We need to get out of here before it kills us.”

   They heard more screeching and the sound of wood breaking. They fled down the hallway, an earsplitting crack let them know it was out of the room.

   “We need to get to the truck., outrun it till Nightfall.” Hux taking the steps three at a time.

   Rey froze. “I can’t leave.”

    Extending her wrist, so Hux could see the marks.

  Gritting his teeth he grabbed her wrist. “The kitchen. Run and don’t fall. I’m not going back for you.”

  “What’s in the kitchen?” The floors shook, the monster was on the move.

    Making sure the coast was clear they exited left. Hux gave her a quick look, but Rey was sure it was mostly to make sure Matt was alright. “If I can get some salt, I may be able to call a protection spell. I’ve never used one without Master’s help.”

    Rey saw Martha walking with laundry in front of the kitchen entrance. Oblivious to the chaos around her. She grabbed her, pulling her into the kitchen with them.

   Hux threw open cabinets till he found three bags of salt. Giving one to each of them he directed them to start leaving the kitchen. The door they just came through started to buckle, the monster on the other side pressing to get in.

   “Fuck” Hux face paled…”Hurry” opening the only other exit out, they ran down the hall to the ballroom. “We need a circle” The sound of glass breaking alerted them that it was quickly making its way through.

   The ballroom was dark, Hux looked around. Seeing the staircase he tore open the bag. With their help he poured it around the bottom, ordering them to get in the small alcove underneath it.

   “This might hold it off for a bit. In the shed, the Master has dynamite. If I can get some, maybe we can use it to blow up this thing, or at least slow it down.” He made to leave.

   “Can’t you call him?” She held an axe that she’d managed to grab in the kitchen, Matt had grabbed a machete. Martha just stared vacantly at them. If she was scared she wasn’t showing it.

   “It’s one hour before nightfall; he’d never hear it in time.” He turned to Matt, kissing him hard on the mouth. Turning back to Rey. “Stay in the circle, don’t let my lover try anything stupid. I may be able to save us yet.” With that he ran from the room, leaving them in the dark.

   There was silence for a moment; Rey wondered if maybe the demon, had gone another way. A slapping noise made her jump. It sounded like something was dragging itself closer to them. When she peeked from her hiding spot, she wished she wouldn’t have. Dark tentacles wrapped around the back wall of the ballroom, the door they just came through, splintering open. A creature with a round bulbous body sprang forth. It’s mouth opening to scream, making them hit their knees and cover their ears. It’s mouth opening to reveal rows and rows of teeth. It felt around the room, searching for them. One tentacle came close to the circle, pausing, it seemed to avoid getting too close.

   She held her breath, hiding back with Matt. She noticed Martha standing watching it. “Get back, don’t let it see you.” Rey tried to grab her, but she walked forward. “What are you doing? It will kill you!”

   The monster, turned towards them, Rey realized it was blind, but it could hear them.

   Martha turned to her; her eyes seemed to focus for a minute. She smiled, “My daughter’s name was Marie, I just remember that.” She stepped over the salt barrier.

   Rey started to scream but Matt grabbed her pulling her back, muffling her sound with his hand. The monster observed Martha for a minute then pulled its tentacles around her, tearing her apart. It pulled some of the body into its mouth, and for a minute fed. Matt let go, and Rey could only listen as bones crunched and sickening suction noises came from the beast. It seemed to quiet for a minute, its tentacles slowly moving towards them. When it found the circle again it touched it, only for it to recoil with a scream.

   The creature raised itself up, flinging its limbs around. Blood flew everywhere and something plopped near her feet. When she looked down, she saw it was Martha’s head and neck. She felt herself get sick, but pushed it down. Holding the axe she waited, hoping Hux hadn’t just jumped in his truck and taken off. The demon started pressing his tentacles to the walls, causing cracks. Dust started flying down, chandeliers swaying. One of the chandeliers crashed down, they were running out of time.

   She was about to make a run for it when a red light, hissed through the air. One of the tentacles snagged it and a second later it exploded. Black blood and parts sprayed towards them. The creature wounded retreated, its limbs wildly flying in all directions. Hux ran next to them a bag in his hand. “I only have four of them. We have to get close enough to destroy the body.”

   “If we can one in its mouth…”Matt suggested.

     She nodded, but how, the thing had over a dozen tentacles. Looking at Martha’s head she had an idea.

     Picking up what was left of Martha, and praying that she would forgive her such desecration, she shoved the dynamite in her gaping neck.

   “This is suicide.” Hux ran his hand through his hair staring at her.

     “Do you have a better idea?” Grabbing a match.

   “I should do this….” Matt pleaded with her.

   “I’m the one who brought this thing to life, I need to stop it. Be loud. Distract it. If I die, get the hell out of here before Kylo finds you.”

   For the second time in her life, she was faced with sure death. A monster had to be faced and defeated. Before she’d run, now that option was gone. She stepped over the salt ring.

   It stirred sensing her. Accepting the end, made her feel a strange sense of calm. With quiet steps she moved closer. Almost feeling a sense of detachment as a tentacle moved near. With steady hands she lit the wick. The fuse caught, she didn’t have much time. Another tentacle slithered next to her, this one starting to coil around her. Not close enough...

           “Hey, you ugly son-of-a-bitch” Hux screamed at it. Pounding his fist on the alcove.The tentacle uncoiled the monster turning towards the sound.

       “Over here” Hux went to grab Matt, but he stepped over the circle. Rey, needed it to open its mouth. Seconds.... Matt seeing her dilemma and the demon around her, ran to one of the tentacles, using his machete he plunged it in one of the suckers. The monster screamed before wrapping itself around him. Hux cursing, tried to grab him only to find another tentacle snatch him up.

   “Now Rey!” Matt screamed.

     She pressed close, a tentacle around her waist, she threw it, the mouth gaping before her. The monster consumed the head, the tentacle tightened lifting her up, bringing her towards its jaws.

   She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her gruesome death.

   Something strong tore her from it, wrapping around her. She tried to look up, but a second later the creature for lack of a better word imploded. The noise was deafening, black blood and particles flew everywhere. She clung to the person holding her, he shielded her as a large tentacle dropped her way.

   When the dust settled and it felt like things weren’t flying around she peeked a glance up, her savior, was a very angry Kylo Ren. He set her on her feet surveying the room. “So tell me pet, why is there a Rathtar demon in my ballroom?” A giant chunk fell behind him, looking up she could see more of it stuck in the chandelier.

     They heard a moan, in the Rathtar demon pulp of guts, Hux stood up covered in black, picking a suction cup off his shirt. Another movement, Matt pushed a limb off, Hux reached over helping him stand. They seemed to assess themselves in frank wonder they were even alive. Hux flashed a smile; he quickly covered when he saw Kylo.

   “Master”

   “Did you open the box?” he was seething.

   “No Master.” Hux head was bowed down.

   Matt opened his mouth and Rey knew he was about to try and claim credit.

   “I did.” He turned to her.

   He took a deep breath, black oil trickled down his face, he tried to wipe it off and then found more on his gloves. “I think we shall retire to my chambers while we discuss this.”

   Rey looked down. “You don’t really have a bedroom anymore.”

     No one said anything for a long moment as Kylo looked them all over. “Five day, and I come back to a castle destroyed and a Rathtar almost killing my mate.” He grabbed Rey “I have been far too lenient.” Lifting her up, he threw her over her shoulder.

   “Call a crew to clean this mess up, patch the walls, I will wipe the humans minds when they arrive. Right now I have a pet who has some explaining to do.”

   Rey tried to explain, but Kylo was in no mood to listen as he took her down the halls towards the door, she’d earlier wanted so much to open. Now she was pretty sure she didn’t want to go down there, but it was too late.


	9. Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, threw in a few Star Wars Easter Eggs. Enjoy.
> 
> “Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty”-Stephen King

   The further down he carried her, the deeper underground they seemed to be. She noticed the walls turned to dirt, the smell of earth and minerals strong in the air. She also heard the sound of water. Kylo had at one point grabbed a torch, it gave off enough light that even hanging over his back she could see her surroundings. She wondered if this was where her captor slept during the day. It definitely felt like a tomb.

    The stairs came to an end, the floor was soft dirt and stone. Kylo leaned foward, setting her down, making sure she was steady before completely releasing her. Turning to the room he raised a hand, his fingers making a small gesture 

   ”Lumos Maxima” 

     There was instantly a shift in the room pressure, a clicking sound, reminding her of a gas stove being turned on. Blue fire spurted from torches around them, letting her finally see where he’d brought her. She found the space immense, the ceiling was high, and she felt like she was in a cave. She saw a small pool with a waterfall coming out of the wall, the sound almost ambient.

    To her immense relief there was no objects of torture anywhere in the room, at least none that were obvious. A long wooden table with chairs, two shelve racks filled with jars, books, and candles, and a silver metal chest were the only furnishings she could see. Shivering she rubbed her arms, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Kylo looked at her, his face that had been enraged earlier, looked concerned.

    Holding his hand out, he bade her take it. It was an odd gesture since he rarely asked. She didn't feel like pissing him off, she took it letting him lead her over to the small pond. He pulled her close, placing her hand on his shirt he looked down at her. 

    ”Since you managed to ruin my clothes, you may take them off of me.” 

    Only for a breath did she hesitate, the rational part of her brain telling her to comply. If her captor stayed in a good mood perhaps she wouldn't wind up in some torture device. Her fingers moved under his cloak, drawing it off, next she unbuttoned his shirt, taking his wrist gently as she undid the cuffs. He bowed a little so she could pull it off, the shirt had to be tugged hard as the slime made it stick to his body. He watched her in silence, the atmosphere oddly personal. 

    Working his pants off she had to twice flick goo off her hands, to slide them down. Had he not grabbed her in time, he’d probably be mopping her off the floor. It didn't excuse his past behavior, but she did owe him her life. 

   ”Thank you....”she let him step out of the legging. ”I think I'd be mixed somewhere in this goo if you hadn't shielded me.” pulling his socks off, the last bit of material removed. 

     Standing back up, he looked at her appraising her words for truth. She looked at her hands, they were covered pitch black, her forearms smeared with blood, probably Martha’s. She wondered if she’d ever feel clean. 

     ”I created a hot spring, with this pool. I enjoy it from time to time. It will have to work as a bath since my room is now under construction.” He took her hand leading her into the pool. 

    The water was hot, but not scalding, her body adjusting to the temperature. She smiled, it felt amazing. She was neck deep, but the water only came to his chest. He dunked in the water coming up he raked his hands through his hair, trying to clean it as best he could, she did the same. He walked back to the edge of the pond, grabbing a rock he handed it to her.

    ”It’s a pumice stone, use this on my skin. It should get this filament off.” She started scrubbing his back first. The rock worked, but it was a slow process. ”You were lucky Rathtar’s blood isn't acidic like some. A Jabba’s blood would've burned your skin off.” 

   ”Oh is that one in your powder box?” ’Fuck Rey’, she thought can't you ever shut up? She flinched when he turned his head slightly towards her. Giving her a slightly admonishing look, he turned back. 

     ”In 400 years a woman has never surprised me. I find you....perplexing.” He held out his arm so she could start working on that. ”Once captured most pets, mewl, beg or sometimes play seductive to me, eventually breaking down into Martha’s.” 

    He turned towards her, forcing her to look at him. ”You opened a box, and defeated, albeit almost dying, a demon. A seasoned mage would’ve had trouble bringing such a creature down. Who are you Rey Sky?”

   He tilted her chin up to look at him. ”The shy girl behind the camera is a face you wear. The girl who played Queen, who burned my throat escaping, and who stood down a Rathtar, that is the face I have found.” 

    She’d stopped scrubbing, ”You are not my first monster.”  

    He took the stone from her, turning her around he started scrubbing. ”When I was in your mind playing I saw him, your father. A cruel man, do you blame yourself?”

  She stiffened, this wasn't a topic she liked to talk with anyone, not even Rose. 

   Kylo’s voice sounded almost empathetic. ”He wanted to take you all with him, but as the house burned you escaped. You crawled through fire, over your dead mother, to get to that door.”  

   ”I survived him, his beatings, his games, his terror. He taught me to fight or die. I won't end up like her.” Her voice bitter, she wished he’d drop it.

    Wrapping his arm around her. He held her close, his hand using the stone, he circled her breast. ”Mmm...your mother?”

    Absently, she leaned up against him. ”All woman like her.”

    He chuckled, ”When I saw your fantasy, I assumed another girl who wanted to become the etheral Princess. I was bored so I played, the part, letting you have prince charming.  I was wrong, Sarah destroys her Prince”  his hands grasped her hair pulling her neck back to look at him. ”and you hope to kill me, even now.”

    His nose nuzzled her ear, pressing his lips close his voice rich with promise. ”Strange, I want you in a way I've never wanted anyone before. You are more than a pet to me,when the time is right I will turn you. I can only bind myself to one. You shall be my lifemate.”

    Her mouth opened to protest, but he shushed her with his hand. ”Save your words, I am sure they will be pretty.” He started to pull her out of the water. ”I do not seek a romantic partner, I am a sadist, even in my mortal days.” He was taking her to the table. The warmth gone, she felt her naked body tremble as the cold air assaulted her skin. 

   ”I will not be your husband, I seek to Master over you. My lifemate, who can take the pain, without breaking. Who needs her Master to help her find pleasure, completion. I will give you it all.”

    He pushed her in a chair, shoving her back down with a growl, when she tried to rise. ”You opened a box, playing with something you should've let your Master show you. However, I believe given the right training you have the potential to become a powerful mage. You need a teacher. I can show you the way of the Dark Arts.”

      She watched him grab a jar, inside a dead sparrow. Setting it down in front of her. ”A simple spell, you will like this one. So immersed in looking at the dead bird inside the glass, she didn't see Kylo grab a knife off of the shelf, when he grabbed her hand she looked up in surprise. Forcing her hand over the table he used the knife to cut the tip of her finger. She pulled back but he held fast. Taking the bleeding appendage he drew a strange symbol on the table. 

     ”Choono slalem denni tay'lori olee-ay. Lucheno vadem klavlane. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Villos susko kono lamal! Vlemon tagoo!” The bird gave a flutter, he smiled when her eyes widened. 

     For the next few minutes, he taught her the words, until she could say them perfectly back. Pointing to the bird, ”Now give it life”

    She looked at in wonder. A spell of life couldn't be evil. Placing her hand on the glass she spoke the words. The bird gave the smallest twitch. Encouraged she said it again, her voice stronger, with each incantation the bird jerked more. Kylo’s stood over her, silently his face amused as she repeated the spell. 

     She jumped excitedly when the bird fluttered, flying up hitting the top of the jar, before landing on the bottom. ”I did it.” She couldn't help it she was elated. She wanted to take it outside and set it free. When she turned to Kylo, the amusement on his face was gone. Taking the knife, he cut his finger this time, using the blood he traced the symbol backward, his blood covering hers. 

    Turning to her, ”Malakh Ha-mavet” his voice cold. ”The death spell” He grabbed her shoulders, steeling her as she tried to pull away. 

    ”Im not killing it” She wanted to turn to face him, but he wouldn't let her. 

    ”Under the impression you saved it? Dark magic doesn't bring things back to life the same.” As if on cue the bird slammed into the glass, it fell back only to repeat the process. It's beak a bloody mess.”  She squirmed trying to get away. ”You're not going anywhere, you resurrected it, now return it.”

   The sparrow, looked at her, it's eyes wild. Rey trembled but put her hand on the glass. ”malakh ha-mavet” she whispered. Nothing happened. 

    ”That wouldn't have stopped a fly, say it with intent.” 

   She tried again, but no response, the bird now screeching at her, something she was pretty sure sparrows couldn't do. ”I can't” her heart wasn't in it. 

   ”I didn't say you could give up.” the voice ice. He held his hand to her face. ”Spit and then grab the end of the table.” 

   Understanding his intent she turned pleading, ”Ill try harder.”

    ”Spit and grab the table, I will not ask again.” Whispering in her ear, letting her feel the promise in the words.

    She felt a shiver run up her spine, spitting, she felt his other hand push her towards the table. Complying her hands roughly grabbed the wooden table ends, trying to obtain a strong hold. Telling herself she’d just narrowly escaped death, she could stand a rough fuck.

   ”Keep your face towards the bird. I will fuck you till it's dead, my pleasure not yours. Use the pain and kill it.” He pulled her hips close to him, making her partially bend over, ”Should you let go of the table, I will bring Matt down and we can practice on him.”

   One look back at him, told her that he wasn’t joking. Okay...kill the bird. Had to be a little less intense than a Rathtar. Lips parted to speak the words when she felt him press on the wrong entrance. He couldn’t mean to go there...knowing he did. Snapping her body away, pressing it against the table.

    ”No...I've never” she held the table, looking back at him with panic. 

    ”You destroyed my castle, my room, and lost me a servant. You are lucky this is all I do.”

    Large hands drug her hips back, putting her back in position. His cold body pressed close, the only thing colder was his voice as he pressed in. “Now scream, or kill the bird, I don't care, but you better not let go of the table, until you’ve completed your Master’s task. I do not make idle threats.”

   The spit barely helped, like a hot knife he pressed in. She screamed, trying to stay still as he moved deeper. She felt the blood run down her leg, she swayed but he held her up as she adjusted to him. It hurt so fucking bad, she tried to focus on the jar. ”Malahk ha-mavet” the last part half a shriek as he bottomed out in her. Her vision blurred with tears as he started to fuck her. 

    She at first could only breath through it, biting her lip drawing blood. It had to end. She looked at the sparrow. ”Malakh ha-mavet” her voice forceful. It stopped flying, looking at her it screeched again. She said it again, louder her voice angry, fucking die she thought.

   ”Kylo growled in satisfaction, slapping her ass hard, as he pulled out and slammed back in. ”Now want it dead”

   The bird tapped on the glass, almost mocking her. Kylo sped up his pace, the sound of him slapping against her body filling her ears. She wanted him dead. Imaging the bird was him she choked out the words. The bird started to twitch. 

   ”Almost, now Rey, send it back.” He pulled her close, filling her to the hilt. 

    With every ounce of hate and anger she had, she called the words out one last time. The sparrow’s body giving the last spasm it stilled, and moved no more. Kylo pushed her against the table bending her fully over. His body heavy over hers, murmuring praises in her ear, some in English others in his native tongue as he finished inside her. 

    She stayed on the table breathing heavy, not sure which felt dirtier, Kylo fucking her ass, or the death curse he’d made her use. He placed the jar back on the shelf. 

    ”We shall continue our lessons later. I cannot put you back in your room with all the workers coming.” Grabbing her roughly he pulled her up. ”One last spell.” He kissed her for a long moment, enjoying her whimper, when he squeezed her ass. Breaking away he looked at her, his face proud. ”Goodnight, my love.” 

   The new endearment caused her to look up at him sharply, he smiled, waving a hand in front of her face, his voice whispering. She tried to catch it, but the ground came up, and she knew no more.

   

 


	10. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence. Be warned
> 
> “And you could have it all  
> My empire of dirt  
> I will let you down  
> I will make you hurt”-Johnny Cash

     She woke up to the sound of water, it wasn’t like in the cave, and the noise was a constant, thunderous sound. The feeling of fabric on her skin alerted her to the fact she was wearing clothes. Her vision was blurry. Tiredly she wiped the sleep out of her eyes trying to focus. The ceiling was grey cement. Turning her head to the side, she observed her new room was the same splash of color. Was she in a cell? The room felt cool, and she thought she smelled salt water. Frowning she sat up, the heavy blanket keeping, the chill at bay. It definitely wasn’t a jail cell. Her bed was small, compared to the king size bed’s she’d been sleeping in. It was a full mattress at best. The room sparsely furnished, revealed a small table with a lone chair. They were situated by a large wooden door. A picnic basket sat on top, her nourishment she supposed.  

   The cold air, and sound of water, was coming from the room’s sole window, it didn’t have a glass pane. Two shutters moved back and forth. It looked like her captor had not closed them properly when he departed. The latch hung loose as it banged against the wall. Sliding out of bed, she found she was wearing one of Kylo’s robes. She was naked underneath, his kindness only stretching so far. The material was soft, high quality fabric, no doubt. It was way too big, dragging behind her as she walked. The floor was freezing, and she wished he’d of added some slippers, when he ‘graced’ her with clothes. Pulling the robe close to keep out the biting chill, she couldn’t help, but smell his scent. Something she was sure he’d anticipated. Still, it was better than being naked. She grabbed the shutters, pulling them open to look out.

     “No….Fucking….Way.” Her mouth was open. She couldn’t help it. She stared dumbly at the sight before her. The ocean, she was surrounded by the ocean. She started to laugh, it was laugh or cry, the scene before her so unbelievable.

    “I’m in a lighthouse. He put me in a freakin lighthouse.”

    It was brilliant really, unless she learned how to fly, escape was impossible. She looked down, the building was several hundred feet above sea level, her head feeling the distance, gave her a dizzying wave of vertigo. Stepping back she closed the shutters and locked them.

    She tried the door, not that it mattered, but it was locked. Thick and heavy as it was she doubted she could break it down, and even if she could, what then? Feeling defeated she went to the small table. The basket was filled with an assortment of food, and jars of water. No wine this time. A letter was on top addressed to her. She gave it the finger. His message could fucking wait, she was hungry. Grabbing bread, cold meat, and cheese, she went back to bed. Not caring about the mess she was making on her new digs, she silently ate, trying to figure out her next move. Was there even one? Clearly unless she wanted to kill herself, by jumping out the window, this was checkmate for a bit. After finishing the food, she glanced back at the table. She might as well open it, all she had was time.

    Ripping the envelope, she found his handwriting once again, jotted down in perfect black ink.

     Good Morning My Pet,

      I thought a little fresh air would be good for my mate, Oceanfront property is all the rage among mortals, or so I’ve heard. The destruction to my home is extensive, I shall have humans crawling around for at least a week fixing the damages. One small improvement, I have secured a new maid to replace the ones I seem to keep losing. I’m sure you will try to save her, but considering her complete lack of family, five cats, and a room filled with beanie babies, I’m pretty sure I’m the one saving her. Hux and Ben would come visit if they could, however, they are still burning Rathtar parts, which is causing the castle to smell like a sulfur pit. Consider yourself lucky, you are missing all of this.

    In the carnage of what was my bedroom, I happened to find some of my books. Since I’ve decided to train you in the Dark Arts, I’m letting you keep them for studying. When I’m able to break free, and visit you, we shall resume our lessons. I have left a small gift for you, something I found in your suitcase. Enjoy your freedom.

     Your Master

 

      She rolled her eyes at the “freedom” line. Rummaging through the basket, she looked for the gift, finding it under a package of cookies. Whatever it was, was neatly wrapped in colorful tissues. Carefully she unfolded it. Revealed, she felt her eyes prick with tears. Her mother’s music box. The only thing that had survived the fire, the only thing she had left of her childhood. Softly she lifted the lid, inside was a picture of her mother holding her when she was two. Her father at one time had been in the photo, but she’d torn him off, spitting on it before she had flushed it down the toilet. Her fingers grasped the wind key, turning it, the pins inside moving to hum out Swan Lake. The little ballerina in the middle whirling.

      As the music faded, Rey felt the glow going away, replaced by something else. Was this how Stockholm Syndrome started? Punishment, followed by gifts, the robe, the music box, making her feel indebted to him. Her mind drifting to a memory.

     _“Mom, let’s go.” Her six year old self, holding a pink suitcase, in the kitchen looking at her mother._

_“Oh honey, look what your father bought me.” She moved to reveal a new kitchen-aid with a red bow on it. “Not even my sister Georgia has one.”_

_“Mom please…..you promised.” Her mother was sporting a black eye, her lip five sizes bigger than it should be. Her father had come home drunk, having done badly at cards, he’ been looking for a fight. The dinner was cold, how could he have work all day, and his worthless wife, couldn’t have a hot dinner. No excuse mattered, at one point Rey intervened, earning herself a hard slap, which had killed the sound in her ear for an hour. Her mother had promised, as soon as he went to work they’d leave._

_“Oh Rey, he’s sorry, look it even has the attachments.” Her face shown with excitement. “I’ll bake your favorite, some chocolate chip cookies.”_

_Rey said no more, just stared at her, watching her mom look at her gifts lovingly, she’d been so grateful, after everything he did, she’d been so fucking grateful_.

 

     And here she was wrapped in his robe, holding her mother’s music box, so fucking grateful. It was all a mindfuck, he was sadist. She knew the only way out was to kill him.  She couldn’t pack a little pink suitcase and leave, she had to burn the house down. How does one kill a vampire?  Maybe the dark arts was the key. How much of her soul would she have to give up to learn that? Calling the Death Curse, had made her feel sick, the power used, foul on her tongue. The movies always showed a stake through the heart. Did she really want to bet her life on Hollywood?

     She pressed her hands to her head, trying to formulate ideas. He’d shown fear once, for a flickering second.  Send him back to Hell…that was the only way. She doubted she’d have to be full-fledged mage to open a portal to Hades. The Rathtar had shown her even a clueless novice could do that. If she could open the portal maybe she could push him through. It would take time to articulate a strategy. He’d have to tell her how to do it, and she’d have to make sure he didn’t learn why.   

    She could fake compliance, but he’d probably see right through it. Fake isn’t what he wanted, but could she keep this up? They’d been locked in a battle of wills since day one. He wanted her to become a submissive, a term she understood from the Fifty Shades fad. Eventually, when he molded her how he wanted, he’d give her his ultimate gift (at least in his mind) eternal life. He was 400 years old, he had all the time in the world to wait her out. Only one of them would win, and right now, wearing his robe, holding his gift, he was winning.

          “I’m not her…..” Her fingers, clenched the robe, his present for surviving the pain. “I’m not her….” She ripped it off, taking it to the window. She bunched it up in her hand, in her mind’s eye seeing the kitchen-aid, as she threw it towards the water. The wind took it for a moment making it sway back and forth. It eventually rested in the water and was swallowed up. The cold air raised goosebumps on her skin, but she didn’t care. Her nakedness didn’t bother her. She’d worked two months on the set of Naked and Afraid, a reality TV show that flew two people to some remote spot, without a stitch of clothes on. Once the initial shock of filming nude people worn off, she realized clothes were for practical or vain reasons. Embarrassment and shame were all in one’s head, and skin was skin. If he’d hoped to make her vulnerable by keeping her uncovered, joke was on him.

    She passed the time, doing calisthenics, reading, and even singing for a bit. Finally bored she snuggled under the covers, munching on cookies and winding the box again, falling asleep before the ballerina stopped.

     She woke to feel her covers being pulled down. The room had electricity, no doubt powered by a generator, and it had been flicked on. Kylo was looking down at her, his expression annoyed. “Pray tell, where did my robe go?”

    She met his gaze, giving him the full Rey smile. “I tried to give it a levitation spell over the water. It didn’t go so well.” She sat up to better look at him. “Next time you’re in my suitcase, perchance you could bring me some of my clothes.”

    His mouth hardened. By the look of his face, he’d been expecting a much different outcome. In the following silence, he seemed to be measuring her motive, making up his mind how to proceed. “I’m not in a good mood my love. I had to deal with bungling incompetent humans all day. Your feistiness on another day might amuse me, but tonight it will get you punished. I do not like my gifts being rejected.”

     She crossed her arms, and said nothing. He wasn’t getting an apology. It would sound phony anyways. Maybe he would just fuck her and go home for the night. He looked at her, clearly frustrated with her defiance. After a moment he nodded, his face seeming to come to a conclusion. She braced herself for an assault, but it didn’t come. When she looked up he’d stepped to the table. Wordlessly he cleared the table, moving the basket, and books, finally pulling a seat out for her. Outwardly, it appeared, he was going to let her willfulness slide. Conceding a truce, she got out of bed and went to the chair.

     In his hand was something tied in rabbit fur. He unfastened the string, revealing a very old book. Placing it in front of her, he delicately flipped the pages open, the paper clearly fragile to the touch. Peering at the letters, she was surprised to recognize their origin.

    “This is Hebrew” she looked up at him, he confirmed it with a nod.

      “This spell book was often used by mystics in the Catholic Church, a part of the Vatican’s loyal fold that is kept secret. The church from time to time would employ them to perform White magic, and carry-out exorcisms.”

        “Why do you have it? Wouldn’t the spells be useless to you?”

         “In some incantations yes, but the spells, pull on the same wheels of the universe. Dark magic may need to seize upon White energy, not often but sometimes they cross. This is so when a mage needs to call upon an incantation for healing. When a mage is crippled, it can affect their powers. They must be cured quickly or death will usually follow.” His hand absently brushed a hair out of her eyes. His tone became deadly serious. “Hell hath no use for a weak spell-caster, it devours any that prove incompetent and unworthy”

       “There is no healing spells, using your type of magic?” She was met with an amused smile.

       “You’ll be happy to know there are things, White Magic on the “Holy” side are better at.

      She shrugged, made sense. When he pulled out a knife she stiffened. “As a novice you will be susceptible to injury, I may not always be there to protect you. The spell is complex, the caster must align the spell to what they need healed. A broken bone, is very different from a cut. The magic can even restore severed limbs, but that takes a strong mage. Give me your hand, let me show you.”

    In hindsight, she should’ve known he didn’t mean to take her hand off. She acted purely on emotion (she planned to work on her coping skills) and threw herself back from the table. “No Fucking way Kylo, you are not taking my hand off.”  She grabbed the chair using it as a poor excuse for a weapon, or shield between them.

     His face visibly darkened. He took a step towards her. She edged closer to the window. She didn’t think she was going to try and jump, but her body was literally screaming at her to run away. His eyes narrowed. “Please Kylo, can we just try a different spell?” She didn’t have anywhere to go, her back hit the window ledge.  

      She didn’t even register he’d moved, so fast did his body travel. Whether or not he thought her intent to jump was serious, he’d decided to not take the chance. He tore the chair out of her hand His body snatching her away.

   “You seem to want to test my patience. Very well.” He grabbed her hand, twisting it back till she dropped to her knees in pain.

    “This could’ve been a simple cut.” Grabbing her pinky, he bent it back. She felt the bone break, before she felt the pain.

     When she cried out in agony, he grabbed another one. “Please, I’m sorry.” He ignored her, bending it back, causing it to snap. She shrieked.

     “Sorry what?” His voice a mask of rage. He held on to the next finger.

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t give you my hand” He didn’t seem to accept her answer and she felt him put pressure on it. “Kylo, Please stop.”

      With the same sickening crack she felt her middle finger break, her vision spotted, “Who am I? He screamed at her. She was going to pass out, if he didn’t stop. She felt him move on to the next one.

       “Master….your my master…please.” She pressed herself to his leg, tears streaming down her face. Her fingers jotting at weird angles. “Please Master, I will obey.”

     “Two more finger to go.”

   Her face went white. When the next one snapped she puked. “For throwing my robe.” Last her thumb. “For not thanking me for my thoughtful gift.”

    She was gasping, it was all she could do. Please pass out…please pass out. Every finger broken on her right hand, he watched her for a moment, letting her writhe on the floor.

      “My authority is never to be questioned. If I ask for your throat you will give it. Teaching a new mage is dangerous for both Master and Student. I cannot have you behaving as a scared foolish child. I can at times accept your small act of resistance, but here at the table, there is to be none. Do I make myself clear?”

      “Yes” When he arched an eyebrow up she was quick to correct. “Yes Master”

       His body seemed to relax. “I’m not without my mercy, when my mate truly shows contrition.”  Her hand a broken mess, he turned it over, his finger lightly drawing a symbol. His next words seemed almost soothing. “Shh…pet, I will heal them.”

      She looked up, nodding. Her eyes pleading with him to make the pain stop. “Ah that’s my sweet girl. Just how I like you.” He stroked her hair, his eyes sympathetically looking at her. He turned back to her hand. “Don’t worry my love, it will only hurt a little more than when I broke them.”

      She didn’t have time to prepare, not that it would’ve helped.

        “Rapha Digitus”

      Her bones started to reconnect, torn ligaments realigning, it popped and snapped, the sounds almost as bad as the pain. He let go of her hand, letting her cradle it as the bones straightened. When it was finally done, she looked up at him, his face a cool composure.

   “Shall we begin?” When he held out his hand this time, she gave it.

     They practiced long into the night. He was firm with her, but thorough. Explaining the text in ways she could understand. The sadist was gone, at the table he was completely wrapped into being her teacher. She asked questions, and listened. She learned how the words, had to fit the wound, each symbol and spell different. Was the injury internal, poison, or curse? She healed herself twice, and once him. When they were, but a few hours away from dawn he took her back to the bed. Considering what she’d just been through, she didn’t even struggle against him.

     He pulled back the covers, and she flinched. Her crumbs, and a half eaten cookie were hiding on the sheets. She hadn’t even thought to clean up, not that she was normally that messy. She went to try and wipe them away, but he put a hand around her waist, snaking her close to him.

    “You are to always be ready for me.” She tried to apologize but he shushed her. “You are lucky I didn’t see this when I had a hold of your hand.” His voice had a dangerous edge

         “So my little pet, likes to sleep like a piggy?” She shook her head, but the sadist was back. “Hmmm…and here I thought your lesson had ended.”

       “Please Master, let me…” She did not want any more pain. She’d regain her dignity tomorrow. She regain it completely when she sent him back to hell, but right now she needed to survive. She grabbed his pants, getting on her knees. “Let me show you how sorry I am.”

     He let her, watching her pull him free. She took him in, giving him everything she could. Feeling him get hard, forcing him down her throat, till her eyes watered. She prayed it was enough. Her jaw hurt, and her throat burned by the time he released down her throat. She swallowed obediently. He took her hands, raising her up.

    “Such a good little piggy. Drank every drop, you must be thirsty.”

    She shook her head, not liking the fact, he was still calling her the “piggy” name, it didn’t bode well for her.

     He went to the basket, two large jars of water were left. He held one to her. “Drink” She looked at him, but didn’t dare disobey. When she tried to stop he tilted the glass back up. “Drink it all.” She complied. Was he wanting her to drink till she puked? When she finished he handed her the next one. It took some force, but she finished it. Her stomach sloshing.

     “Now time for bed.” He pushed her towards the mattress. Joining her only after he’d grabbed some rope. Instructing her to lay down, he tied her hands and feet to the top and bottom headboard. “Comfortable?” His tone, mocking.

     She decided silence was her best bet, he wasn’t breaking anything and at present her stomach was full, but it didn’t hurt. His hand stroked her abdomen. His fingers traced lower, circling her clit. He kept it up, the feeling building, but also the feeling she needed to pee badly. Shit she thought….knowing full well what he intended. She did her Kegels clenches, trying to hold back. He smiled, watching her squirm under his hand. “Something wrong?” laughing as she bit back a moan.

    The pressure reached a crescendo, he’d expertly taken her to the edge, with a roll of his thumb he pushed her over. Her insides quivering. She didn’t pee….but she was close. He started again. She shook her head pleading. “Please don’t make me…I’m going to…”

     “Hmmm…relieve yourself? Little Piggy’s don’t care if they sleep in their filth.” He moved his fingers harder, creating pressure. “If my pet wants to play the part, her master should let her.”

     “I’m sorry, please untie me.” She was panting. She gritted her teeth. She’d never peed herself, the thought of laying all day in it, was not pleasant. “God damn it…Fuck.” She cursed. Her bladder spasming.

  Finally she could hold it back no longer. She felt herself go over again, and with it the hold she had on her bladder. He wrinkled his nose, taking his hand away. She looked at him, her eyes angry. If he had any doubts, that she wanted him dead, he didn’t now.

     “Don’t worry pet, the anger will only keep you warm so long. I shall retire for the night. You had better hope I wake up, and feel like visiting my errant mate.” Going to the window, he gave her one last look. “The room, has such a cold draft, it’s unfortunate you don’t have my robe to stay warm.” With that he left her.

     The shutters starting to bang, the window now open, letting in the chill. She closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Kylo in this one. Just Rey and some Dark Magic.
> 
> “All we can do, Scully, is pull the thread, see what it unravels”-Fox Mulder

  Rey sat criss-cross applesauce on the chair, the blanket wrapped haphazardly around her. Her hand’s absently worked on French braiding her messy hair. Without a brush, her fingers tried their best to unwind the knots, and pull her chestnut hair into a firm braid.  A sense of calmness surrounded her, clashing drastically with the bloody scene before her. A clueless observer walking into the room, would’ve assumed they’d stepped into a murder scene. A small smile played on her lips, the braid finished she secured it with a rubber band. It may not be complete freedom, but right now it felt close. Reaching into the basket she grabbed an apple, enjoying the crisp sweet taste of it.

      To attest to how fucked up her life was at present, she viewed this morning as more of an inconvenience, than a traumatic event. She’d found a rough jagged edge on the left side of the headboard. Using a good half of the early morning, she’d rubbed her wrist raw, letting the skin split open. The blood, had been slick enough, her thumb almost forced to dislocate, she’d slipped out. It had bled like a mother…her sheets soaked. A few handprint painted the wall where’d she’d steadied herself. Personally, she felt more accomplished about healing herself, than her Houdini work on the bed. The dignity lost yesterday, now restored. She felt like a badass.

     Wiping her hands on the blanket, she set the finished apple core back in the basket. Of the three books Kylo had left her, only one interested her now. The volume wrapped in sheepskin was written purely in Latin. Kylo’s previous attempts to keep her under guard, had made her search through the library books for an unlocking spell. Fluent, she was not. Her ability to read it was rudimentary at best. However, time and painstakingly combing through the text, she’d been able to understand much of its content. One page in particular had given her a flicker of hope. ‘Impenetrabilia ad portam Cantatio’ the Impenetrable Gate Spell. A mage finding a passageway sealed, could employ the incantation to unseal it. 

     The Rathtor had prevented her from trying it with any merit. Glancing up at the Solid oak door, she decided now would be a good time to practice. For a heartbeat she’d considered asking Kylo, he was for all his malice, an excellent teacher. Shaking the thought aside, she decided it would be better to learn it without his knowledge. The lighthouse wouldn’t be the last cage he’d put her in. The skill could prove invaluable to killing him. One other thing seemed to pervade throughout the book, something that made her slightly uneasy to try. If a mage wanted to enhance a spell, he or she could call upon their Dark Master to strengthen the invocation. If they were in Lucifer’s favor, the magic became vastly more powerful. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to understand what happened if they were not in their Master’s good graces.

   Perhaps, if Kylo kept teaching her, she’d need to explore that option. It would mean fully embracing the Dark Side, something at present she wasn’t willing to do. Kylo had not taken anything, besides the White Cleric Spell book, with him when he left. The tools he’d brought, white and red chalk, even the small knife, were still at her disposal. Clearing the table, she started practicing the three symbols that needed to be drawn on the door. Her mouth uttering the words over and over again, her tongue enunciating them to perfection.  Her concentration such, that she didn’t notice the day pass, until the room begin to darken. The afternoon was closing in, without a watch it was hard to gage, but she guessed she had two hours till sunset.

     Taking care to draw them as perfectly as she could, she traced white chalk on the door. The book called for the sorcerer to recite the words, and then knock three times. Taking a deep breath, and trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice she spoke loudly “Ti Vim Habent Profundum Me Quia Nunc Mihi Pateret iter” Roughly translated into common tongue. “I call on you who have power in the deep, for myself, that there may now be a way open for me.” With that she gave three sharp raps.

   For all her gusto, she was met with silence. For shits and giggles she tried the door handle, feeling no shock when it didn’t open. Not discouraged she tried again, and again. Furrowing her brow, she ascertained she must have done something wrong. “Back to the book” she thought. Her earlier self-healing had made her a little cocky. She was a novice at best, who had a long way to go. It was getting colder, and she went back to her blanket, resuming her seat in the chair. Twirling her braid, nose deep in the book, she didn’t notice the scratching sound right away.

    At first, she was sure it was just normal creepy new house sounds. The wind or the groan of the building causing the place to sound alive. Shutting the book she moved closer, the noise had stopped. Pressing her ear to the oak, she heard the distinct sound of something rustling around. Frowning she wondered if a bird had gotten in somewhere. Whatever it was didn’t sound big, Unconcerned she was about to shove off the door, when it moved closer. Her ears picked up a grunting, snorting noise. It reminded her of Aunt Georgia’s pug. The little dog seeming to choke with each breath it tried to take. Her hands on the door, she pulled her head away, puzzled, not sure if she should be worried.

       Without warning, the thing on the other side, violently smacked the door, causing it to vibrate beneath her hands. She gave a little scream, clasping her hand over her mouth. Shit…Shit..shit…she scrambled away giving herself plenty of room between herself and the entrance. The scratching noise started again, the creature at the other side, sounding like a pet feverishly trying to get in. The scraping stopped, only for it to try and rush the door again. She hear it drop down and pace the room again. If it was a demon, it was a much smaller demon, than the Rathtar. If she was lucky, Kylo, could kill it when he arrived in a few hours.

    For a few minutes she was able to hope it would stay on its side. The creature preoccupied with exploring its location. When the grunting noise came near the door again, she could hear its paws search the wood. Her heart stopped for a moment, the door knob seemed to turn slightly. Thankfully, the demon, was no more able to unlock the door than she was. It paced again, before it begin scratching the door in earnest. The sound of wood chipping let her know, the creatures attempts were far from futile.

    Dynamite would’ve been nice, but the only weapon she had was a knife. The spell books useless to her. Even if she did try something new, with her currant luck she’d summon something bigger and far less manageable, than what she currently had. The door shifted, the wood groaning, as it started to give. Her mind raced, maybe the blanket to cover it and then, use the knife, stab it to death? Another splinter, the door being shredded from the outside in.

    Death…she rubbed her temples…the Death Curse. She had done it once successfully. Did she really want to chance it on a life or death battle? Kindle snapping let her know, she had neither time nor much choice. She’d barely killed the sparrow, a demon would take force to bring down. Maybe if Kylo was here to help her, or…..her thoughts straying. If she called for help…perhaps.  Was she really contemplating asking Satan to help her? It wasn’t like she selling her soul, but still….

     The first break on her side of the door, alerted her to the fact the creature was almost through. Adrenaline kicked in, grasping the knife she sliced the top of her fingers open. Kneeling down, she drew the reincarnation symbol backwards, hoping it was right. A chunk of wood sprayed out towards her, and she caught the first sight of the creature. An oily black appendage struggled through, it reminded her of a cat. It felt around claws digging the wood, only for its arm to retreat. A sucking sound alerted her the creature was sniffing through the gaping whole. Her blood, on the bed, she could do little to hide the fact she was here. It only took a moment for it find her scent, giving a shriek in excitement. It begin to tear at the hole, destroying what was left of the barrier between them.

     Rey looked down at the symbol, the Death Curse on her tongue, she paused. It would never work unless she had help. Closing her eyes she said the next words, not in Latin, for she was sure without practice she would slaughter the prayer, but in English.

    “Oh Mighty Dark Lord, by whom all things are set free, I cast myself in thine arms and place myself unreservedly under thy all powerful protection. Allow my incantation to flow through me, and destroy my enemy.” She felt her body grow warm.

     The wood gave, the damnation able to get its head and trunk through. If she wouldn’t have been so deep in her spell, she would have been terrified. She smelled hot tar.  Its body was hairless, pitch black, the nose pressed inward the mouth a gaping hole. The size of an average dog, it grunted at her as it tore through. The body sliding the rest of the way out, for a moment it blindly assessed her.

     “Fill my soul with invincible power, let me be thy vessel.” She felt it, energy so strong her fingers pulsed. When the demon charged her, she didn’t even flinch. Raising her hand, her voice deep, (later she would reflect the voice sounded male) she cursed the creature “Malakh Ha-mavet”

     Its body writhed turning to steam, the smell horrific. She stepped out of its way as it lightly brushed her ankle. The contact burned for a second, and she was glad she’d not tried to grab it. The skin molten to the touch. It begin to melt, the body reduced to black oil tar that seeped into the cement floor, creating a permanent stain. As the demon disappeared, so did her power. For a moment she missed it, the completeness of it .The Dark Energy had wrapped around her body making her feel God like. It’s caress like that of a lover.

    She begin to tremble, than shake. The realization of what she’d done overwhelming. She’d destroyed it to save her life, but at what price? She’d accepted the Dark Lord’s help to do it, allowed her body to be a vessel.  Not only that, she’d enjoyed it. She was raised Catholic, however she’d of called herself a theist at best. Hell, but a means to scare the masses, and now… She heard a dripping sound and realized her hand was still bleeding. She didn’t attempt the healing spell, no more magic for the day. The window was locked and she went to it, unlatching it, letting the shutters blow open. It was dark, the first light of stars coming out. Her eyes drifted down, and she wondered, if her soul would’ve been better off had she jumped. She turned away from the bleak thought, sliding down to sit on the floor. The blanket was nearby, but she didn’t reach for it, the room fast turning into a fridge. Her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped round them she waited, for Kylo for death, she didn’t know.  


	12. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up too much.
> 
> “In that instant she knew what it must feel like to cross a river into a foreign country, and then set fire to the bridge behind you, and stand on the riverbank, watching and breathing deeply as your only chance of retreat went up in smoke”-Rose Madder

She barely looked up when he stepped into the room. His voice seemed to fail him as he looked at her, and then at the carnage around her. She’d made a vampire, speechless, she should be proud. Instead she was numb in every way. Kylo knelt down in front of her, grabbing her, checking for wounds, clearly marveling at the fact she was alive and unscratched. Taking his cloak off, he wrapped her in it, bundling her up in his arms.

    “You are an enigma to Nature, Rey. In my 400 years I have never met another human like you.” He looked at the bed.

     She rested her head on his shoulder, tired beyond belief. “I used the healing spell correctly.”

    He looked at the door, stepping closer to see the marks she’d drawn on the oak. “This is an unlocking symbol, one to open a passageway.” He looked down at her clearly confused only for comprehension to slip in. “You had thought, it was merely to open a physical door.” He shook his head. “There is much simpler magic for that.”

      He hunched down to look at the scratch marks, the shredded wood, and the gaping hole. “Pray tell me love, when you accidently opened a metaphysical door between the worlds, what slipped in?”

    Perhaps she should feel proud, brag even, but instead she felt tears start to prick her eyes. “It looked like it came from a tar pit, it was animalistic in nature.”

    His mouth hardened, “Sound like a Dewback, Hell’s full of them. Scavenger’s that pray on the outline of the realm. Wouldn’t be the first one to slip in from a careless open door.”

     She trembled and he held her closer, his eyes falling on the mark drawn in blood on the floor. “I used the Death Curse you taught me.” She didn’t feel like revealing more.

      “Impossible, this isn’t even drawn right.” Stepping around it, he looked at the oily stain, his eye confused. “The Dewback should have killed you? Did you use another spell? “His voice disbelieving. “I’m not angry, I will not punish you, but I must know how you brought down such a creature”

    The dam broke she started crying. He didn’t understand, but he let her cry it out. Whispering words to her in his tongue, his hand stroking her hair. Finally she was able to draw a deep breath. “I asked him for help”

     “Who?” He moved her chin up to look at him. “Who did you ask?”

    She gave a sharp laugh that was half a sob. “Your boss”

   His face seemed to still. “You called the Dark Lord, and he answered?” She nodded. Not wanting to talk about it anymore. “He doesn’t answer novices, let alone seasoned mages without great sacrifices.” He shook his head. “I don’t understand…..you’re a slip of a girl. What would he want with you?”

    “I don’t know, but I never want to do it again.” She shrunk back a little when his eyes narrowed.

    “It’s a great honor for him to even visit you, let alone use your body.” He started walking towards the window.

     “Wait, my music box.” She struggled in his cloak trying to get out so she could grab it.

     His grip became iron clad. “You are no longer the girl who needs that. Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. It’s the only way to become what you were meant to be.”

    She gave the room, a last look. Her eyes turning back to him. “And who would that be?”

     “Join me, let me train you. I had thought you a potential life mate, but you have the aptitude to be just as powerful of Dark Mage as I. We could rule, a force never seen before.”

    She didn’t say anything. Her eyes shutting as they flew over the water. “Look down Rey, I will not drop you.” She opened her eyes, the water somewhat peaceful below her. The moon cast its glow on the sea, giving it an iridescent shine. It was truly beautiful. He lowered down, his feet almost skimming the surface. “For you it is beautiful, for me it is indescribable. Once I turn you, you will see such rapture. Mortal eyes can only see so much.”

    She shook her head. “I am not ready.”

    “No, I think not, but there are things I can still show you.” He nuzzled her neck. She felt the teeth, but he held her neck, keeping her still as they sunk in. She felt a moment of pain, than a feeling of warmth. He wasn’t drinking as deeply as he had the first time. He was in control. Her body relaxing, letting him feed. Afer few moments he stopped, his teeth still elongated he used it to bite his wrist. He offered it to her, eyes bright with promise. She grasped it putting it to her mouth drinking it. She could see him smile, letting her enjoy his offering.

    When he pulled away, her mouth smeared with blood, he kissed her deeply. Adjusting her in his arms, he let her straddle him, her legs wrapping around his torso. “Now look Rey.”

     She did, and it was like she had never seen an ocean before. The colors, were bright, the sounds almost like music. Even the air felt alive. “It will always be like this.”

   She kissed him then, her hands in his hair. He growled in satisfaction. The cloak flew off, but her skin felt so hot she didn’t care. In a swift moment, he’d freed himself, with care sliding her down on him. Her body ready for him. It felt exquisite. She rocked on him, drawing her pleasure, getting her fill. He grasped her hips, burying himself in her. From time to time nipping at her neck. She’d return it biting on his shoulder.  It was mind blowing, to say the least. When she reached her peak, he lifted her up, watching her crash over.  Not like earlier times, he was gentle, allowing her to slowly build up again, and only releasing when she’d come undone twice.

     She clung to him as he brought her back to land. She thought he’d take her back to the castle but he traveled through the woods a bit, until they reached what looked like a lodge.

   He smiled, “It’s closed for the winter. It should suffice for the week.” He dropped close to a door in the back. Setting her down, his hand on the knob his other tracing a symbol above it. A small click and it opened. He gave her a grin. “Perhaps, you will let me teach you it, before you try anymore doors.”

    She flushed a bit, but he chuckled, letting her in. The air inside warm. “There is a gift shop here, and a kitchen. They leave it stocked, as it’s only closed for three months. In the gift shop you should find clothes, they have a women’s fashion section.

     The hotel was dark, but it didn’t matter, her vision now let her see perfectly in the shadows. “How long will this last?”

    He grabbed her hand, leading her up a large flight of stairs. “Till morning, maybe longer.” Her face scanning everything, in daylight she still couldn’t have seen so much. “Let me show you to your room, I would like to make the most of those hours before I must return.”

 

     Hours into the night, when they both were finally sated Rey heard a little child’s voice. Opening her eyes a little girl with a pink suitcase stood in front of her. “You promised.”

     She placed her hand on her lips, giving her the quiet sign. “Shh…I won’t break my promise, but you must sleep for a little while.”

      She closed her eyes, she heard Kylo move in the bed. When she opened them the girl was gone. She rolled over, feeling him reach for her. She snuggled deep against his chest, breathing him in. Her eye heavy she felt him kiss her mouth, and sleep took her.  


	13. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “According to the Bible, God created the heavens and the Earth. It is man’s prerogative - and woman’s - to create their own particular and private hell.”-Twighlight Zone

The remote nature lodge was peaceful in its own way. The late morning shower clearing any evidence of the night before, blood and earth circling the drain as she basked in the scalding heat. A plush white robe had been in the closet, gold lettering she suspected were the company’s logo splayed on the breast pocket. The high fabric thread felt heavenly wrapped around her. Leaving the abode, she headed back downstairs. Bare feet on the floor seemed to echo down the halls, the slightest noise in such stillness amplified. Large bay windows allowing for optimal sun exposure, lined the hallway. The effects of Kylo’s blood had yet to completely diminish, she found her eyes unable to look directly at them.

       The lower level had the dining room; tables, booths, and vacant chairs all resonating the emptiness of the house. She passed them all, heading towards the kitchen itself. Silence was the only thing she met when she opened the door, even the hinges didn’t squeak. The motionlessness objects around her making her feel like a survivor in a post-apocalyptic world. A few minutes later she was flipping pancakes, and drinking Tang. The food selection was limited as all perishable food had been removed.  The rich smell of butter on flapjacks wafted up, her stomach clenched in response. Not waiting for the food to cool or cook all the way, she ate it hot and slightly doughy.   

     The gift shop ended up being a gold mine. The lodge catered to outdoorsmen, and the garments were name brand. After so many days without clothes, it felt peculiar slipping a cashmere sweater on and buttoning up corduroy jeans. With some amusement she ripped the tags off, her last paycheck would not have covered these new digs. A nice selection of candy lay by the register, exiting she grabbed a bag of yellow M&M’s, stopping once to look at herself in a passing mirror. A pale face, with deep brown eyes looked back, the new clothes making her look the part of a rich white lady at a winter retreat.

    The main entrances were chain locked, but the back door they’d come through clicked open easily. Countless moments of trying to escape, it was strange to find no hand seen or unseen holding it shut. Kylo’s confidence in her was such that he felt little concern she’d run away. The chill nipped her face, even her first breath outside she felt the frostiness fill her lungs. The trees were close together, heavy with snow, a fortress in themselves. A shiver ran through her, whether from the cold breeze or the complete feeling of isolation she didn’t know. A woodpile lay close, the snow boots slushed through the snow, trying to slide on ice underneath. Finding enough dry wood, she trudged back inside, trying to not let her imagination get the best of her, as she eyed the forest behind her.  

    The rooms within the Lodge darkened drastically as the sun begin to set. The bar and lounge area included a large fireplace in its center. Preferring the light from the hearth, she didn’t bother turning on any tableside lamps. The fire popped and crackled as the flames licked the wood, their twisting shadows dancing on the floor. Here she’d wait for him, nestled in a leather chair, a ceramic mug of hot chocolate warm in her hand. Absently her fingers brushing off a crumb from her chest, a half-eaten plate of cheese spread and crackers resting nearby. The flicker of changing colors mesmerizing to watch, her thoughts a million miles away.  The Rey of yesterday would’ve been backpacking the road for an exit, or at the very least searching the house for a phone. Taking another sip, wondering not for the last time, if she knew what she was doing.

    Evening turned into night when he finally came. He moved quietly, but still she heard him. It was almost midnight. She’d wondered if he’d not meant to come, when her ears had picked up on the slightest sound of the floor. He stepped behind her recliner, his tall frame casting a dark shadow over her. She looked up at him calmly, setting her cup down.

    “You’re late.” Hair drawn back behind him, his angular face looked pleased with her, bending down he kissed her on the mouth.

    “Mortals, kept me. The castle is taking longer than I’d like. Their lucky I am in such a good mood. I’d of rather slaughtered them all, for keeping me from you.” He looked around the room. “I’m glad to find the retreat still standing, after my castle and the lighthouse I have stopped believing that anything is safe around you.”

  She smiled, “I have decided to wait for my teacher, before attempting any more spell casting.”

    He took her hand, pulling her towards him, his lips on her neck. She moved it slightly, allowing him access should he want it. His hot breath on her skin, her eyes closed waiting for the pinch. For a second he seemed to consider it, and then pulled away.

    “Tempting, but you shall need your strength for our next lesson.” He moved away from her clearly wanting to get some distance. “You shall need a coat, hat and gloves. What I mean to teach you cannot be practiced inside.”

    Intrigued she followed him, wondering what the night held. Ten minutes later she was bundled warm outside, following him blindly into the forest. Night vision would’ve been nice, the path becoming denser and gloomier as they ventured further in. The drifts became deep, her boots sinking deep in the snow. Scooping her up Kylo moved like cat through the night, his feet barely breaking the crust on the ground. Her mouth had started to open, to ask where they were going, when they broke through an expanse of trees, coming to a large clearing. The surroundings that had been hidden by the foliage now seemed to glow under the moonlight. The wide range of flat snow reflecting the light, giving Rey a perfect line of sight.

      Placing her back on solid ground he stood behind her letting her look at the glade. It was beautiful, but why were they here? Her eyes met his letting him see she the question in them. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he moved next to her. Wool gloves covered her hands, grabbing the fingertips he pulled them off.

     “The spell will work better without them.” Letting her continue to wonder he pulled something out from inside his cloak. Raising her right hand, he produced a silver ring with a red stone set in the middle, gliding it on.  Raising her left hand he repeated, the white stone contrasting the red.

    “There are many ways a new mage can fight and protect themselves. You’ve learned that summoning can be very dangerous. The art of defense can be just as important as the art of attack. The two stones are infused with a shield of protection.” His fingers brushing the left. “And the power of fire.” Tapping her right.

   To demonstrate his body encircled hers, he raised her right arm up, his palms flat with hers. “Esh-Vah” she jumped when a small blue flame spurted out. It was close to her skin and had Kylo not been holding her steady, she would’ve pulled back. “It will not burn you.”

     It hovered in the air, a small burning ball. He placed his hand over it, letting her see that his skin remained intact. With a flick of his wrist he threw it, it streamed like a fireball through the air coming to rest in a snow drift, causing it to cave in.

     “Holy Shit Batman….” Looking at the ring, with awe.

    “The energy can be manipulated by the caster. When you have grown in experience, you will be able to wield it to your will.”

    “He raised her left hand. “Praesidium” To her it looked like a silk net, it shimmered for a moment before her. “This will stop, a demon from entering your circle, a mortal’s bullet, or a spell’s direct attack.”

     Kylo stepped away, letting her practice on her own. At first she could only get small whisps of blue flames to come out. It wasn’t so much saying the words, as feeling the force within the ring itself. In her mind’s eye she could see it, drawing it from herself as a spider would a web. Twisting the force she created a circle of blue fire, allowing it to dance around her hand, pushing it further she expanded it, allowing it to wrap around her body.” Eyes gleaming, she glanced towards Kylo to find him watching her, his expression closed up.

     After a moment he spoke, “I had suspected, but to watch it play out…” she shook her head not understanding. “You’re a natural mage. Skills, which take novices years to perfect, you are conquering them like child’s play. I was the same way, when I was your age.”

   His voice seemed to fade, his face recalling a memory from long ago. Looking at her, his eyes snapped back to the present. “I wonder…” Placing his hand on her shoulder he bid her stand still. With a slight movement of his hand he drew a circle in the snow around her. Indicating he wanted her to stay in her circle he stepped out, walking a few yards away to draw a circle around himself.

       “Let us play a game of sorts. Push me out of my circle, and I will take you into town for dinner tomorrow night.”

   “And if I fail?”

    His smile slipped away, “I would not fail. I’ve not lost my love of punishing you.” He relaxed his body, giving her a wide open target. “Keep in mind your circle…to step out would be to fail.”

     Checking herself, she felt for a moment like a pitcher on the field. A curve ball, a fast ball, a ring of fire? The breath in front of her, the only sound in the night as he waited. Go big or go home right…?

     Closing her eyes she imagined a cannon ball, holding her hands above each other, whispering the words she formed it. She flung it at him, smiling as it roared his way. He didn’t even flinch, almost as if swatting a fly he moved his hands, sending it downward into the snow.

    Fine, a new tactic, she thought. Twirling her hand she created a sparkler of flames, whizzing them his way. Holding both hands up, he sent them back, hurling them towards her. Her eyes widened, for a heartbeat she almost started to back up, leaving her circle. Remembering herself (and his promise) she raised her left hand. Saying the words just in time. Her net held, but she felt them smack her field, the flames sizzling close to her clothes.

      Looking towards him with annoyance, he only smirked. Opening his arms, he bade her try again. In the forest a few birds chirped, bringing to memory the sparrow. Feeling for the pure energy again, she cupped her hands, the glow underneath, shining through her fingers. Feeling the surge of power, she locked eyes with Kylo for a breath, and set them free.

        A flock of fire birds flew towards his protected circle, a flutter of blue fire. Unlike the last two, she felt in control of them. He wouldn’t be able to send her creation back. To think his shield would be easy to break would be foolish, however, there was strength in numbers. Diving and pecking, trying to find an opening, the sparrows challenged his defense. Her hands brought forth more. Soon he was encircled by them, Kylo’s once relaxed body, now rigid, holding his shield up. One boot stepped back, his eyes met hers, and for a moment she could tell she was winning. A look she couldn’t decipher crossed his face. His eyes closed, she could tell he was mumbling something. Bracing her legs, she prepared to voice the protection shield, when a voice called behind her.

     “Is that my kitten?”

    Not that voice, her blood running cold. It’s a dirty trick, she kept up at the birds.

    “You’re momma was gonna leave me, but I found a way for us to stay together.”

    “Shut up” her voice screamed at the apparition behind her.

     “Come here kitten, I have something for you.” The snow crunched behind her.

     “Don’t make daddy come get you.” It moved closer. The pounding in her heart, she dropped her arms, the birds dissipating in the air. Turning she saw him, shot gun in hand coming towards her.

     “You’re not real.” Raising her hands, confronting the man who’d ruined her life, who’d taken her mother. “You’re body is in a paupers grave, where it belongs.”

    He pointed the barrel at her. “Shh…honey close your eyes. It won’t even hurt.”

   Whether the spirit would’ve fired a real bullet she’d never know. With everything she had she drew the fire towards him, engulfing him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, hot with grief, anger, rage. The father figure’s face begin melting. Laughing at her as it caved on itself. Rey couldn’t kill it enough, it would never be enough. Stepping towards it she called more and more, willing the entire tainted spot where it stood away. The snow melted around her, blue fire everywhere. When Kylo stepped through them to walk to her, she raised her hand.

     “Don’t you dare come near me.” He didn’t pause, his face expressionless. “I will kill you. Stay the Fuck away from me.”

   Her threats fell on deaf ears, he was almost within reaching distance. Holding her hands to her side she brought the flames up, trying to create a barrier, or consume them both, she didn’t care. He moved his hands over them, without thought, wiping them out.

     Strong hands grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Like a banshee she came unglued. At last out of desperation, trying the death curse. His face still without expression grabbed her throat, cutting the words off as she tried.

     “Enough, Rey” his voice commanding her to still, taking her breath till her body was almost to the point of unconsciousness. The fingers released, and she drug in painful breaths of air, sinking to her knees, dead wet grass underneath her.

     “You lost…”

    He tried to say more, she rose, not caring about his stupid game. “My memory you used it against me.”

    His voice matter of fact. “I found a weakness, and I used it.” She went to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. “Do you think I’d be the first opponent to use your father’s ghost against you?” His mouth hissed in her ear. “Do you know what would’ve happened if you’d of stepped out of your circle with a real demon?” His free hand cupped her throat, thrusting her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “No I don’t think you do….but you wouldn’t have had a second chance to find out. This world is without mercy, nothing is sacred, not even your pitiful last memory of your father.” Seeing her tears his face hardened.

     “Mortals and their useless weeping.” His face full of disgust. “Still my student must learn. Raw your talent may be, it still needs to be tempered, refined.” Observing the mutiny in her face, he traced her lips with his thumb, it felt gentle but his eyes promised otherwise. “Alas, every night cannot be like our last, I’m afraid tonight’s lesson will be less delicate.”

    “You cannot hurt me more than that.” Her head indicating where the apparition had stood. When his face came close she turned away. He brushed his mouth against her ear, scooping her up in his arms.

    “Hmmm….my love’s rebelliousness shows through. We shall see by dawn, if those words are still true.”

    She didn’t reply, wishing only she had a stake to run through both their hearts.


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you as certain dark things are loved,secretly, between the shadow and the soul.-Stephanie Perkins

The trip back to the Lodge was in complete silence. Everything Kylo had done, seemed to pale in comparison to that single moment with her father. The ashes of her childhood kicked up, to stir a fire she’d thought was extinguished. The path marked before her, now felt too steep to climb, maybe she was destined to become a Martha. A feeling of deep melancholy begin to settle in her soul.

     Her feet found solid ground inside the resort. Having been released, without hesitation she begin stripping off the winter clothes. There was no need for him to rip them off her. Kylo stood close, but he could’ve been a million miles away, mentally she shut herself off from him. Her hands reached to pull the tank top off, when large hands over hers stopped them.

   “No need, this shall suffice.” His voice seemed unnaturally quiet.

    Her eyes looked down to her feet, he wanted a submissive he had it.

   “Rey” she kept her eyes down. Let him play his game, she was checking out. “Rey look at me.”

    With a soft shuffle, he was in front of her, raising her chin up. Tired brown eyes drifted up to look at his. “Just make me a Martha, you were right, all horses eventually break.”

    He said nothing for a moment. A muscle twitched in his face. The hand on her chin, moved the hair from her face, tucking it behind her. An intimate move she couldn’t reciprocate. Fingertips traced her arms, with a look she couldn’t understand, he stepped back.

     “Before I became what I am, I had a father.” His voice paused and for once, she heard an emotion she’d never heard before. “A good man, he raised his only son with all the love he had. My mother died a day after my birth. Perhaps, had Snoke not found me, I could’ve been content with the mortal life, found a wife, had a son…”

     Taking her by the hand, he led her to the bar area of the lounge. With a slight scan, he selected a bottle of dark wine, grabbing two flutes he filled them both, handing her one. It felt silly to stand, picking a bar stool, she sidled in. The hearth was almost down to embers, leaving her for a moment he added more wood, the act seemed oddly human for him. The monster’s mask had slipped, Rey was seeing the man he’d been. Returning next to her, he took a sip of his wine, his eyes for the first time had lost their edge.

     “I killed him.” The words spoken, a pang of regret underneath. “The sacrifice was needed to fully embrace the Dark Side. I had to take from my path, the last thing that made me human.” He didn’t look at her instead lifted his flute and drank deeply. “It would’ve been easier had he been a bastard like yours.”

    The glass in her hand untouched she watched him, feeling a creeping sense of pity for this thing. The fire popped and he looked towards it, the soft glow on his face giving him a color he could not possess in life.

    “My natural talent had drawn the attention of Snoke, a Priest of the Dark Arts. The day after I killed my father, he brought me into the fold. A ritual was needed, his first true test of my worth, allowing me to help him summon a powerful demon. Once brought up, you must call them by their name to control them, it is no easy matter. The damned will try to cross over, manipulate the caster, and break their circle, to kill them or worse.”

     Iris’s black as pitch that had been watching the fire closed, with a deep breath he took her back to that day. “My power was strong, but it was raw and without self-control. When Snoke summoned the Demon, I was ill prepared. Foolish in my sure belief, it had no power over me.”

      The last sip gone, he turned from the fire to look at her. “My father, called to me. Begging me to come back, his last words to me over and over again. My foot stepped out, and that was all it took.” A shadow crossed his face, his mouth hardening. “A lesser mage would not have been able to save me. Snoke did, but just…”

      As the memory changed so did his expression, the pain on his face seemed to fade, and with it all that made him once human.

    “Recovering from such an attack took weeks, once I was strong enough my teacher brought me back to the temple. A test was needed for me to advance. Should I pass, he would allow me to fulfill my destiny.”

     Setting her glass down, her mouth felt dry, but she needed to know. “And you did….”

   Kylo stood up, his face set. Whatever the test was he meant for her to face it now. “Yes, and now you have reached the same impasse. Maybe a week ago, I would’ve allowed you to merely serve me, but now.” He shook his head. “I will not allow you to become another pet.”

    The conflict clear on his face, even now she knew he didn’t want to do this, whatever it was. The Vampire’s last shred of humanity he had in him, he was fighting against.

    “Snoke gave me two choices, Pass the test, and embrace the Dark Magic, and everything it offered.” The flicker gone, his voice hardening as he looked down at her. “Or he would give me the death I deserved.”

     The atmosphere around them cooled. Without realizing it she’d slid out of the chair to face him. Her expression not reflecting the thundering of her heart. If she wished to escape this life, he was giving her an exit. Possibly the most merciful thing he’d done in his existence. Still….

    ….the memory rose to the surface. This was not the first time such an exit had been offered.

_“Shh…Honey close your eyes. It won’t even hurt.”_

_She was a little girl in the kitchen. Her mother resting against the wall, her eyes sightless looking to the side, foam and blood in her mouth. He’d strangled her, she could see the marks on her mother’s neck. Watching Power Rangers upstairs, she’d never heard a sound. The room smelled like gas. He pulled the trigger._

_Her legs gave out, and for a minute she thought he’d hit her. The realization happened fast, the gaping hole above her, letting them both know he’d missed. She heard the click of the gun, there was no time. Run or die. Skinny legs, stumbling over her mother’s large ones, she pushed them aside._

_The last thing she heard was her father’s laughter. Maniacal, but he didn’t follow. A whoosh on the floor, the kerosene coming to life as the lighter struck it. Horrified she watched it rip around her, turning their two bedroom cabin into an inferno. The flames cutting off the one exit to the front door._

_A hello kitty blanket on the floor she grabbed it, plunging it into the fish tank by the TV. The smoke burning her eyes, causing her breath to restrict. The blanket wet against her skin, she crawled to the door. She couldn’t even see it now, the smoke filling the living room. She pressed it to her face, the firefighter at school warning coming to her, that smoke usually kills before the burn… The door should be there-panic-then small hands found it. The knob scalding her hand, she turned it. Fresh air and sunlight….she crawled over the burning threshold, her blanket on fire. Stumbling down the two broken steps, she rolled like she’d been taught._

_Blue skies, cloudless blue skies. The sweet smell of grass beneath her, she lay there, watching the smoke creep up to obscure its view. The house groaned, wood buckling, the sound of glass breaking, the foundation giving up its ghost as the blaze consumed it. Her eyes heavenward, she never stopped looking upward. The life she’d had in the cabin gone…she’d survived….her mother couldn’t escape, couldn’t fight but she could. She’d crawled through fire…..and found the freedom her mother would never know_.  

    The fear gone, her heart seemed to still in her chest. Fight or die. He wasn’t going to let her give up. In his own way he was showing her the only form of mercy he had. If she couldn’t follow him he’d let her go. The House was on fire, it was time to crawl through the fire again.


	15. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...if the bathtub scene seems to jog a memory, it was slightly borrowed from Constantine. And again, trying to work on my sentence structure. I apologize, I'm a little rusty on the skills needed to make stories move smoothly. I hope my reader's enjoy it anyway.
> 
> “And in that sleep of death what dreams may come”-Hamlet

Kylo wouldn’t explain the test. At present she was sitting on her bathroom toilet seat, in her tank top and boy shorts. Her hands on her lap she waited in darkness, the only restraint, a simple blindfold. The constant sound of footfalls going back and forth alerted her he was preparing something. Time seemed to stretch, the atmosphere felt tense. A buildup of an unforeseen danger in the air. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop trying to figure out what he was doing. Turning her head in the directions she heard him. The sound of water let her know he was drawing a bath.

    He came to her than, his bare forearms letting her know he was at least naked from the waist up. Lifting her up, strong arms carried her to the bath, lowering her into the water. It reached her shoulders, the temperature warm. The blindfold at last tugged off.

     Black, red and white candles lit the bathroom. The wicks, creating the only light around them. If not for the trial before her, she may have found it soothing. Kylo knelt next to the tub, giving her a minute to adjust to the light.

    “I will not make this as terrifying as it was for me. When I was placed in the depth, I was chained and naked.” His fingers skimmed the surface, feeling its warmth. “Still I cannot take all the terror out of it. To start the test you must cross over.”

   She placed her hands on each side of the porcelain rim, intent on standing up. His arm that had been lazily tracing the water snaked up to hold her down. “Be Still, this trial will happen whether you fight me or not.”

   Reluctantly her fingers let go, wide eyes searching his for a truth she didn’t want to hear. “You’re going to drown me?”

    “You must cross over, and this is the safest way. Once completed, you will be at the crossroad between death and Hades. The entrance to Hell will appear before you, but it cannot harm you.”

    Horrified, her mouth opened, but speech failed her. Taking her hand he pressed a black rock, dark as obsidian in her palm.

    “You must know where your authorities come from, everything you’re accepting.  To become a commanding Dark Mage, I must have you sanction the Dark Side and everything in it. You must hold the rock and swear your allegiance to him. The power is without measure, the ability to bend all forces to your will. The well is limitless, but first you must know from the fountain you drink.”

    Despite the warm water she was shaking. “You have to send me there, to make me understand this? I think I have a perfectly good understanding of what Hell is.”

    He shook his head. “It’s not just comprehending your control source. It’s also….”He closed her hand around the rock. “Understanding that should you fail your Dark Master, or a Demon find you weak, this is where you will be dragged too.”

     Almost a whisper. “And if I don’t want this power?”

    “The talisman binds you too me. If you wish to leave me, and what I have to offer you, simply drop the rock. Or refuse to swear your life to the King of the Damned.”

    “But wouldn’t that leave me in hell?” that didn’t sound like an option at all.

    “You’re at the entrance, should you choose to not continue, your soul will travel to heaven no doubt….perhaps purgatory.” He looked at her, his smile oddly bittersweet. “But somehow I doubt that.”

    “How long will I be a spirit?” her breath hitched when he grabbed the back of her neck.

    “Three minutes. It’s all I can give you, and assuredly bring you back.” He leaned close and arm encircling her.

      “You passed this?” He smiled at her, his eyes seeming to soften.

     “When I was down there, he called to me. The power I felt. It let me know I had chosen right. Perhaps if I’d of let go, I’d of been allowed to work out my salvation in purgatory.” He shrugged as if it mattered little. “It may call to you, clearly it saw something in you at the lighthouse.”

     “Kylo…” His arms had started to tighten around her. “Please….I’m afraid.” Her hands grasping his forearms tightly.

     He kissed her, tasting her mouth with his tongue, holding her close for a moment. Breaking away he looked at her, his expression seeming to say goodbye. “I hope you come back to me Rey.”

    “Ky-“The words cut off as he shoved her under. She didn’t get a chance to hold her breath, maybe for that she was lucky, it would have only delayed the inevitable. The water filled her mouth, her nose suffocating her. She could see him, blurry above the water. She fought, as futile as she knew it was, her body screaming for air. The vision started to blur, and her everything around her begin to fade. The splashing in the tub became less.  

      The feeling of being ripped forward was her next sensation. Her mouth opened to scream. Feeling around, she realized she was no longer in the bathtub. Examining her arm, it seemed to shimmer, the mist that swirled around her, translucent through it. Clasped in her right hand, she held the rock. Bracing herself, she stepped forward, searching for the underworld that was promised.

    The sounds alerted her to its presence, before the terrifying reality became visual. A million screams echoed from the abyss. The smell of brimstone and burning flesh crackled in the air. Her body felt the heat, the sheer thickness of it. Her celestial body wouldn’t burn, but it surrounded her as furnace. The ground changed under her feet, and she could see it crack, the molten underneath.

   The entrance, as Kylo called it, was a cratered opening in a vast volcanic wall. She couldn’t see beyond it, dark as pitch was it, but she could hear the sounds of the damned. Her eyes looked to the rock in her hand. If she dropped this, she could go….Dead in a bathtub wasn’t the worst way to die. He’d find another pet…destroy more lives….but was that really her problem? Who was she? Holding the rock out, she tried to will herself to drop it. Go home Rey, this task is beyond you. A minute, maybe two left. To keep it would be to swear to the Dark path. You can’t have it both ways….is sending Kylo back to hell worth your soul? Her fingers loosened.

    “Rey”

    The words seemed to echo around her, masculine and deep, the darkest of them, called to her.

    “Close your eyes. I wish to converse with you, but mortal minds cannot see my image without completely cracking in spirit.”

    The voice….the one that had spoken for her in the death curse. Obeying for fear it would just materialize she complied. The ground shifted before her, the energy she’d felt before engulfing her. In fear she almost dropped the rock. It was him….the Devil himself.

      “Do not open them unless you wish to stay here forever. I have a deal to make with you.” It circled her, breathing her in, letting her feel its omnipresent energy. “I do not wish to lose you to the light just yet. I will not ask you to swear to me, but in return for allowing you to return, and increasing your powers I have need of something from you. I require Kylo back.”

    “How? I don’t know how to defeat him…”

    “When he turns you, than you will have one chance. He will have to give you a large portion of his blood to cause the reaction. This will deteriorate him, to a point his powers will be at their weakest. The tables will be flipped, for the moment, you will be at your strongest. When that happens, sink deep and take the lifeblood he has left.”

   “I don’t want to be a vampire.” Her voice pleading.

    “Then drop the rock, and let him slaughter pet after pet.” The apparition started to dissipate. “Better decided quickly, he’s going to call you back.”

    The pressure dropped, the environment around her swelling again. Opening her eyes she looked for an exit, other than dropping the stone. Somewhere in this madness her father languished. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, no matter how much he deserved it. How could a soul last three minutes here, let alone eternity? The rubble she was on groaned, a blackened skeletal hand clawing through.

    The cry of sheer terror in her throat, when she felt the jerk back. At first it was light tugging. Opening her hand she looked at the talisman in desperation. Keep the stone, and become a vampire, or drop it and have eternal peace. It wasn’t fair, but had life ever been fair? She could stop him, and maybe that was her destiny. Closing her hand, when the pull grabbed her this time, she fell into it.

 

         “Rey” someone was desperately saying her name. “Rey, wake up.” She was in someone’s arms. A groan escaped her lips, the person holding her close, slapping her back. She coughed, water coming out of her lungs, it burned. With her next breath she puked more water. Kylo kept her hair out of her face, holding her as she expelled bath water.

     “You came back. My life mate, forever surprising me.” His voice sounded relieved. “I did not think you would choose to follow me into the night.”

      Using his legs, she pushed herself closer to his upper chest. He grasped her under her chest helping her sit all the way up.

    A scratchy frail voice was all she could muster. “He called to me. Promising to fulfill my every need, and grant me unspeakable power.”

     Kylo’s brow furrowed. “And you accepted?”

    She looked up at him, giving him the most honest answer she could. “I accepted an offer, I couldn’t refuse.”

     Picking her up, he carried her out of the bathroom. She was shivering, the water now cold on her skin. A few steps later they were back in her bedroom. Setting her down on the pillow mattress. He stood over her, his expression of complete possessiveness.

    “You will always be mine.”

     She tried to sit up, but the near drowning had sapped her energy. Climbing up on the bed he gently pulled the remainder of her clothes aside. Taking her body he pressed it against him, letting her spoon against his large frame. His pants pressed into her back, she felt his hardness, but he didn’t further disrobe. With his free hand he stroked her abdomen. Settling his hand between her legs, bringing a sharp gasp from her. Kissing her neck he, murmured in her ear, slipping deeper inside her, drawing from her warmth. Moaning she pressed against him, willing the nightmares of the day away.

    “When you come, call my name. Tell me who you belong to.”

     Circling her pleasure out, she felt herself reach a peak. “Kylo….” He teased her letting her hang on the precipice “I belong to you. Always to you…until the end.”

     Satisfied he let her fall over, her body already in over-drive, quivered with each wave. Taking his fingers he tasted her before resting her on his chest.

    “When you turn me, will I get to sleep with you?” she quietly whispered, her hands idly tracing his chest.

    “Hmm…perhaps. Though vampires rarely let another know where they lie. Even mates…” Seeing her pout he smiled. “However, when the time comes, I doubt I could stop you from getting what you want.” She closed her eyes, resting back on his chest. How true that was….


	16. Blood on my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter took me a few days to write. Quote from Lestat in here. Not sure if I’ll keep the music part in it. I wrote it out but then wrote it back in...I feel the story reaching its finale soon. Enjoy, this chapter is a bloody mess.
> 
> “Did you really think you could conjure up the Devil and ask him to behave?-Fox Mulder

       Four nights later, Rey, was brushing her teeth waiting for Kylo to come out of the shower. Her hair was wet, clinging to her shoulders, the water dripping down her back. After spending the first part of the night in bed, Kylo, had rose to draw her a hot bath. The look of horror on her face, made him suggest they clean up using the bathrooms standing shower. Rey, glanced back at the porcelain tub, wondering if she’d ever be able to get in one again, the thought alone made her nauseous. She was so lost in her gloomy meditation, she didn't see, Kylo, till a large arm snaked around her bringing her close. His nose pressed close, skimming along her neckline to her collarbone breathing her in.

    “I love the way your blood sings to me through your skin. I will miss its rich taste after I turn you.” His voice husky.

     She momentarily leaned against him, enjoying the clean smell of his skin.“Does my blood change so much after the conversion?” her question truly curious.

   “Thicker, lacking the mortal life force.” His fingers gripping her shoulders turning her towards him. The towel wrapped around, he pulled it off, letting it puddle at her feet. Dark eyes, trailed her body possessively.For a moment she wondered if he was going to take her back to bed.  “I think I will enjoy it for at least a year or two.” His mouth for a moment kissed her hungrily, enjoying the taste he continued to mark her body till he reached her breast. 

      His head below her she absently ran her fingers through his hair. Her voice hitching when he nipped her pert nipples. “So long…” Her eyes trying to hide the worry. She didn’t know if she could live with him all that time. Things were getting complicated fast. A part of her had hoped a month at the longest.

      His ministrations stopped, rising he looked at her, his face bemused. “My mate is impatient to join me?"

     She nodded. His teeth extended he bent closer watching her eyes widen. Her hands grabbed the sink behind her preparing her body for him. _Was he really going to do it now?_ His eyes watched the dramatic rise and fall of her chest, as her heart beat sped up. The teeth so close, his hot breath on her neck. For a second he let her believe he was going to bite and then with a sigh he retracted his canines. "Enjoy your mortal life a bit longer my love, once a vampire there is no going back. The taste of food, the feel of the sun, the ability to day walk, all will be lost to you once I turn you.”

     Not wanting to sound fake, because in reality she dreaded being turned, she kissed his mouth. “Speaking of food, did you bring those steaks your promised?”

     She sidled past him, picking up the dryer. Not wanting him to see the complete relief on her face.

    “Yes, it has been a long time since I’ve shopped.” His attention diverted.

    Her hand paused from flicking on the hair dryer, she couldn't hide the shock in her tone when she spoke to him. “No shit, you actually bought dinner?”

    His mouth twitched, his tone tinted with sarcasm. “Yes, the irony of paying a mortal for a meal instead of taking it wasn’t lost on me. However, my help couldn’t be pulled from the castle to do it.”

    Rey would’ve given a million dollars to see him aisle shopping. The thought of it gave her a small giggle.

     “My mate finds this funny?” his voice in mock admonishment. She smirked, when he lightly slapped her rump. “Get ready, I will attempt another human chore and cook dinner.” Leaving her in the bathroom alone, Rey could hear him dress himself before the bedroom door clicked alerting her he was headed downstairs.

    Rey started drying her hair, humming to herself. Looking at the mirror a few minutes later, she found her brown eyes staring back at her with trepidation. She frowned, she had this under control, she was playing the part and she wasn’t developing feelings for her captor. The reflection didn’t seem convinced, not wanting to scrutinize it further she turned from it to get dressed.

     Kylo had brought a black cocktail dress, with a pair of matching shoes. The name brand dress was sleeveless and short…very short. It fit like a glove, and the shoes gave her enough height she could reach his shoulders. Not wanting to look in the mirror again, for fear of losing her resolve, she quickly exited to the kitchen. The smell of meat wafting in the air, and also the smell of something burning. When she rounded the corner she was met with an angry vampire, trying his best to throw a pan of something on fire outside. He shut the door with a look of contempt before, turning to find her watching him. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide a smile.

    “There will be no caramelized onions to go with it.” He said dryly.

   His eyes scanned her with desire as she walked close. “You, however, look much better than the mannequin in the store who wore that dress.”

     He kissed her tenderly, before escorting her to the table.  Rey was met with an intimate setting on  lace tablecloth, fine china for two had been set up. Acting the part of the gentleman he pulled her chair, allowing her to sit down. A vintage bottle of red wine was produced, grabbing her flute made out of crystal he filled it. His movements reminded her of a lover, and she had to remind herself that this man was anything but that. Still..   A salad, bread rolls and butter rested on the table. It was a kind gesture, since Kylo would likely only eat the steak. The man who never put anyone before himself was in a way courting her. She was glad for the break from his sadist side, but this side of him was playing with her emotions. The monster was easier to kill if it stayed a monster.

      The last four days had been blissful. He'd been an attentive lover. Convinced she'd given up her soul to join him, he'd been showering her with gifts, praise and attention to every part of her body. It made her at times forget his sadistic side, his love of her pain, his punishments.  He was convinced she loved him, and she was finding she didn't hate him. it was not a good revelation. Circling her wine in the glass, she morosely looked off, her eyes resting on the books he’d placed on the far end of the table.

   It hadn't all been pleasure. Now that she was aligned with the Dark Side he'd begun her lessons in earnest. Earlier they’d been hard at work learning spells. Rey's biggest surprise was learning she was fluent in every language. The shock coming when she’d opened a book in Hebrew, and had been able to understand it perfectly.

    Confused she looked to Kylo, “I can read this.”

   “The gift of tongues, the Dark Lord rewards those who swear to him. When you cast incantations now you will be able to feel him in way you previously had been ignorant to. The power he gives those who are faithful is without measure.” His voice proud.

     Looking at him, she wondered if he knew how much his Master wanted him back. It occurred to her after 400 years, Kylo had possibly assumed his transgression with freeing the demon had been forgiven. It sent a shiver down her spine knowing she would have to be the one to send him back. He deserved it, but still…Her mind running back to the sounds, the skeletal arm…did anyone truly deserve to spend every second of their life there? She’d made a deal with the devil, she doubted he would give her 400 years if she failed him..

    Rey had little doubt, Satan was keeping tabs on her. She felt his presence the moment she tried her first spell. A protection circle was needed, one of the first and most important thing a mage had to master. Before the bathtub ritual, she’d been pulling blindly from the force. to use power. Now when her body pulled for it, the source was clear where it came from. With every word she had to remind herself that she’d sworn nothing to Lucifer, and that her soul was still hers. It gave Rey little comfort, but her path was set.

        She wasn't damned...she wasn't damned....the little voice inside her tried to reassure her. Intent on focusing on something else, her hands reached for a bread roll, it was pre-made and cold to the touch. Taking the butter she heard Kylo return bearing one medium done steak and one that was still dripping blood. He set hers in front of her, and then slid his on his plate, pouring himself a glass of wine before sitting down.

    Raising her glass, she smiled at him. “Thank you, it all looks wonderful.”

     “I thought to reward my mate. I know the last few days have been…” he broke looking for the words.

    Rey’s face tried to not show emotion. He’d drowned her in a bathtub and made her side with the universes most evil monster. Horrendous, fucked up, beyond contempt…she doubted he wanted to hear those verbs. She swallowed hard, willing the words and thoughts down.

   Giving him a soft smile she completed his sentence. “You did what was needed, and I did what I had to. Now we are together, that is all that matter.” Her words as true as she could make them. He would spot a lie and so she resolved to not lie, and let him read into her words as he wanted. To change the conversation, she took a sip of wine, and started cutting her steak. He watched her for a moment, seeming to take her in, and then begin cutting his own meat. For a moment they were in silence.

    Rey would later look back and think it was the closest to normal, they’d ever reach. It may have lasted a few more days had it not been for the sound of the snow machines.

     

      The conversation had started neutral. Rey, curious about the protection circle asked questions between bites.

     “How big should I make my circle?”

    “For one person keep it small to moderate, the larger the circle the more power needed to hold it.”

   She ate her salad with a little bit of oil. Kylo, having no interest in human food, had not thought to bring dressing. She hadn’t wanted to embarrass him, she’d stolen a little bit of vinegar to drizzle over it. Thinking back to her circle she poked a chunk of it with her fork before asking another.

    “What doesn’t it protect me from?”

    His mouth filled with steak, he thoughtfully chewed for a moment before answering. “Curses sometimes. A powerful hex can break-through its defense.” Looking at her with a smirk. “Also when two mages battle it out, the Dark Lord can pick sides on who he favors, enhancing one circle over the other.”

     The words tumbled out before she could stop them. “So if our Boss likes me better, I could win?” Her body instantly squirmed when his eyes narrowed. _Fuck, had she said to much_?

    “Perhaps, but not likely. My magic is old and powerful.” His eyes never leaving her, he took a sip of the wine. “Much like this drink, time makes it richer and more potent.” He set it down, a quietness to his voice she didn’t like. “What would my mate want to win at?”

    Rey, took a small sip of wine, stilling her heart, making sure when she looked at him her expression showed nothing. “My firebirds….I’d wondered if I could’ve…you know won.” She tried to make light of it.

    His expression seemed to take her answer, but his eyes told her he didn’t quite believe her. “There was never a chance of you winning. True now you have tapped into great power while claiming the Dark Side as your own, it will take skill and practice to own it. The Dewback was a miraculous exception to the rules, our Master rarely intervenes like that with new spell casters. Typically he lets the novices sort themselves out." Reaching for his knife his gaze shifted from her. "They say nature only raises forty percent of its young, devouring the rest. The same can be said for new mages, only the strong survive."

     “Oh" Her fork returning to her steak, she cut a large piece. it wasn't seasoned very well, and it seemed to stick in her throat. She washed it down with wine trying not to reveal his lack of cooking skills to him. She'd prefer to keep the night on a friendly note between teacher and student. She wondered if his teacher and him had been friends or enemies. Not seeing the harm in the question she asked. "Did you ever fight Snoke?”

    The hands that had been cutting the next bite stopped. He seemed to still for a moment. “Yes” His voice flat, he went back to cutting, elaborating no further.

    She opened her mouth to ask more, but a sound of something rumbling towards them turned her attention. Her brows furrowed, she knew that sound. It dawned on her then that it was snow machines. The passengers on them must be taking trails near their location. They would pass in a few she assumed, or hoped. The sound of a chair scooting up, redirected her attention back to Kylo. Her mouth went dry, and she felt a sense of dread creep into her stomach. He’d moved by her listening, his fingers lightly tracing the table as he walked.

     “Sounds like two machines, they seem to be slowing down. Guest for dinner?” He smiled at her, his face an expression she’d never seen before. It was all hunter, it was all hunger.

   Frantically she wondered how long since his last hunt. A week? How often did vampires need to feed?  She grabbed his wrist, looking up at him. “Maybe tonight, I will be enough to sate you.” He looked down at her, his eyes gleaming. She listened, praying they would go away. Instead her heart sunk as the sound grew nearer and she realized they were pulling up behind the resort.

     “The offer is sweet love, but I need dinner before dessert…It’s been too long as is." With sick apprehension she watched his iris grow black, reminding her of a shark who'd scented blood in the water. " You and the castle have delayed my normal forage, but it appears the universe has brought me a gift.”   

    Rising from her chair, she turned to block him. He scowled at her, his arms taking her shoulders to move her. She clung to him, her eyes trying to make him see her. “You’re just going to feed and erase their minds, right? You’re not going to…kill them?” The last part coming out a whisper.

    “Would it matter? They are nameless creatures. Their lives are insignificant to me. I have much work to do, if I feed deeply I shall be able to refrain from leaving you for another long period of time.”

     Grabbing her wrist he pried them from her shirt, ignoring her pleas. With ease he pushed past her to the kitchen, the strangers were parking in the back. Almost at a run to follow behind him, they came to the back door. Rey could hear the sound of voices, young voices. The gift of tongues letting her understand them.

    “Are you sure it’s empty?” A female asking her voice nervous.

     A deep male voice answered.“Hell yeah, my friend Mykel’s grandfather owns this place. It’s empty, we can drink and stay the night here, no one will know.”

    A second female voice. “Relax Jyn, no one is going to find out. Live a little.” A male voice. “I have some good weed. Just don’t get greedy it’s not a lot.”

    Kylo stiffened as the sound of crunching snow moved towards the door.

    One last attempt to sway him she pushed herself against the door barring it with her body. “Please love, they’re kids. Don’t do this.” She grabbed his hand. He held it for a second, before his grip tightened and he pulled her close. She tried to yell out but his hand covered her mouth.

     “So ready to be turned? This is food.” His head indicating the approaching teens. “We use and we discard. Our souls are damned, saving them will not save yours. If anything I’m sending them to their God, let him show them mercy. It has no place in our world." With a hard shove he pushed her away from the door, and back towards the kitchen. "I will take what I want, do not get in my way." Pointing to the main doors of the kitchen leading out. "Go to your room if you cannot stomach it.” His tone filled with disgust.

    They were almost to the door. " _Let them die"_ a voice whispered….it wasn’t her own, a sinister order from the deep. She shook her head, ignoring the command. Time was running out, an idea came but it was weak at best. Still, it was all she had.

     “I don’t feel so good.” She shifted on her feet. Kylo turned away to look at her.

     “If you’re trying to stall…” His voice stopped, for she let her body collapse, feeling him catch her.

     He gave a snarl. “Rey” She lay lifeless. He pressed his face close to hers, giving a frustrated sigh. Moving away from the door he carried her to the lounge. His voice next sounded like he was dealing with an errant child. “Your little stunt has saved them mere minutes.” He set her down on the recliner. When she still didn’t respond he snorted “Fine have it your way….it will be better if you watch.”

    He left her, the voices of the teens now in the kitchen. She’d been hoping he’d take her into the lounge, actually her whole plan would’ve failed had he not.

     The chalk they’d used for drawing circles was sitting on the lip of the fireplace. Grabbing it she drew a circle big enough that she felt five people could stand in it. The voices floated to her, Kylo, hadn't attacked yet. On her hand was the ring with the red stone. She’d only get one chance.

     “Hey Petyr…there’s food on the table, are you sure this place is empty?” a male voice asked, the confidence in his voice fading.

      “Hey who are you?” the girl Jyn asked.

     A voice deceptively pleasant answered. “I should be asking that questions young lady. My wife and I are caretakers of this lodge. I believe the resort is closed till February.”

    Rey held her breath, if he didn’t lead them to her they were lost.

     “Oh…sorry, we’ll leave.” It was Jyn again.

      “Nonsense, the hour's late. I have a fire going. I remember being young once. Share a drink with my love and I. It’s been while since we’ve had such company.”

       Petyr spoke this time, his voice seemed hesitant, as if he felt the trap. “Um okay..Um sir. We don’t want to get into trouble.”

     They were now within sight walking into the lounge room. She saw Kylo turn from the young man, most likely leader of the group and look at her. The vampire she'd never seen in full murderous rapture was staring at her with ravenous glee.

    The boy stopped when Kylo turned to him, seeing for the first time something wasn't right. He stepped back, but Kylo grabbed his shoulder.“Oh don’t worry about that boy, no one is ever going to find out. In fact no one is ever going to find you.”

    “Huh” the teen had a football players build. He was tall for his age group, but Kylo’s height still towered over him. Kylo’s mouth opened and his teeth elongated, the kid started screaming as he was ungraciously lifted from the ground. The others frozen on the spot, seemed to watch with shocked horror.

    Kylo’s back was to her, and for that she had the element of surprise. Conjuring a colossal energy flame-ball, she hurled it straight at his figure, knocking him down. His body slamming with a sickening crack into the bar behind them. The teen dropped to the ground. He turned to run, but she yelled at him.

     “If you don’t listen to me, you will die.” They froze, eyes wide with fear. She pointed to the large circle on the floor boards “Get in the circle if you want to live.”

       The girl Jyn stepped forward. Kylo groaned. The other teen male, grabbed the arm of a red headed female. “Let’s get out of here, Lyla.” Petyr seemed to agree.

     She had no time to convince, she pleaded instead. “You don’t have much time. If you don’t get in he will hunt you down.”

     Jyn looked at her with a glimmer of hope. The other teens turned. “Fuck that lady. Let’s go.” She watched them with distress as they backed away.

    Only Jyn stayed. “I don’t want to die.”

    “Get in” the girl ignored her friends who tried to reach for her. Instead she ran to Rey’s side trembling with fear.

    A movement by the bar, alerted the teens that Kylo was coming round, wasting no time they fled from the room. She heard the door slam, and the sound of machines start up, praying they would make it, knowing they would not.

    “He’s going to kill us isn’t he?” Jyn’s body was trembling. Her eyes watching the bar for movement.

    Rey wrapped an arm around her, trying to give comfort. “I’ll do all I can to save you.”

    Kylo body moved, she heard a sharp intake of breath, before he uttered a curse.

    His body slowly rising from the ground appeared like a Frankenstein monster coming to life. The fire ball had stunned him, but the effects had worn off. She could see steam coming off his clothes, a large portion of his shirt burnt off, his skin an angry red underneath. Kylo unprepared had not raised a Protection Spell, his torso taking the full force of the blow. Unfortunately, it was healing fast. His eyes met hers, and they were filled with rage.

     Trying to keep the fear out of her eyes, she watched him walk slowly over to her. It didn’t take a genius to understand he was trying to hold himself together enough to not kill her. The girl closed her eyes and held Rey, unable to look at the menacing figure before them. Rey, for her part held the shield up.

      “Every time I think I have made progress with you, I find myself back at square one." He turned his burning gaze from her to the girl, his mouth twisting in contempt. "This pitiful creature is not worth the retributions I will inflict on you.” His hands tracing her shield, watching it shimmer as it held. He smirked. “Smell that Rey…she’s a virgin. Not as sweet as your blood.” His body moved around her circle, taunting her. “Stay here a moment, pretend your safe. Tell her she'll be okay, tell her you will protect her. I offer no falsehoods, i know what I am. You've accepted Hell life-mate, do not pretend to be an angel. The girl will die, like the others. You prolong her agony, and for what? So that you can cling to your human morality? i should turn you now, make you thirst for her blood, make you take her life."

     He stepped away, she knew even if she dropped the shields he would do no such thing. She'd betrayed him, she watched him praying she had the strength to survive the night. 

    With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he ripped the remains of his shirt off. "I shall enjoy taking you in her blood." With that he turned from her letting the darkness take his form.

     Rey hadn’t trusted herself to speak, he’d hear it in her voice. The girl looked at her, a small oval face pale as a ghost. “He’s going to come back?” Rey nodded. There was no sense in lying to her. They needed a smaller circle. Kylo had told her the bigger the circle the harder it was to control. Moving from her she grabbed the chalk again. The girl looked at her dumbfounded.

    “Are you a witch?”

     "No" she gave her a halfhearted smile. “I don’t know what I am. But a smaller circle is easier to hold, and we have two hours till day break.”

    “He’s a vampire?” She looked like she was going to faint. Rey slapped her hard, bringing her round.

    “None of that, he is, but he has to go to ground soon. If we can survive till dawn you’ll be safe.” She pulled her into the circle with her. “It’s our only chance.”

      The girl looked like Rey had a few weeks ago, the reality of the situation conflicting with the place of reason in the brain. For a moment the house was as silent as a tomb, and then they heard it. Screams, far off in the distance, but screaming none the less.

    The girl’s knees started to buckle, but Rey held her. “Be strong…I’m sorry for your friends.” Jyn took her hands placing them over her ears. Rey for her part, was more worried when the screaming stopped.

       A few minutes later there was another long silence, this one pregnant with malevolent promise. The girl was crying, her sobs soft as they waited.

       A few steps, and then the sound of music….a song she was well aware of. The one they’d danced to at the party.

       A voice sang along to it. Kylo sauntered in, his iPhone in hand. Smiling at her, his mouth dripping blood, his chest and arms bathed in red. Jyn screamed, she was going to break the circle. Rey grabbed her hard, covering her mouth with her hand, holding her close.

      He set the phone down, letting it blare the music loudly. Grabbing his pants he pulled them to the ground, stripping the remnants of his clothes off. Tossing them aside, his bare feet slapping the wood floor. The girl looked at him with complete horror. His gave her a leer, but kept his eyes on Rey. When he was mere inches away from her circle, he ran his hands over it, meeting her eyes…the music floating over them both.

     He held his hand out, “Come on baby, don’t fear the reaper….” She pulsed harder, drawing from herself. She felt him push lazily against it.

     He laughed, enjoying her struggle to keep it up. Please she thought please hold. She called to him then, begging. Her well almost dry, she could feel the shift in power.

     Her captor's eyes shone, “Calling to your Master?” His hands bloody before her  they bent her field a little. “Do you really think he’s going to protect your lamb?”

     She could feel her reservoir almost gone, why wasn’t he responding, she’d felt him so strong earlier. Kylo pushed and she could tell he wasn’t even trying, he was playing with her. Without the Dark Lord’s help her circle would be gone.

    “Answer me damnit”…she screamed. “You promised to help me.”  She felt it than the Dark Lord's wrath, and then pain. A white hot searing agony that seemed to touch every nerve in her body. She cried out, the shield dropping. Her arms trying to hold Jyn to keep her safe.

     Kylo loomed over her, the music ending. “Please Kylo, let her go.” The pain becoming unbearable.

     He grabbed Jyn from her with ease, holding her body close to him. Smiling as she shrieked and struggled against his naked form. Ignoring her vain attempts to break free he looked down with fake pity at her on the floor.

   “In a little pain darling? The Prince of Darkness does not appreciate ignorant novices calling on him to aid the Light side. Consider yourself lucky he isn’t making you writhe to bad.”

   She tried to stand but the torture became unbearable, a feeling of burning from the inside out assaulted every fiber of her being. Kylo smirked, “Or maybe I was wrong. I’m not the only one who needs to teach you a lesson.”

     Tired of the shrieking girl he covered her mouth. Smiling at Rey he bared his teeth. The pain seemed to reach a crescendo, all she could do was lay there wondering if he meant to kill her.

     The girls legs kicked in front of her vision, and then a moment later stilled. The voice that had for so long stayed silent whispered maliciously to her....” _Foolish child, I commanded you to let them die._ _Do not waste my time, I want Kylo. If you cannot bring him to me, you are useless. You do not want to find out what happens to mages I find useless.”_

     The pain abruptly left her body. Empty and huddled in the fetal position of the floor, she heard the body drop.

      She closed her eyes not wanting to see. Kylo knelt beside her, his breath shallow. With a hand of steel he grabbed her by the hair wrenching her to her knees. Her eyes flew open. Seeing Jyn lifeless she brought her hands up stifling a sob. 

    “Her suffering did not have to be.” He moved her face to him letting her see his blood soaked visage. When she tried to turn he pulled her roughly to his chest, ignoring her fist as they tried to push him away. Grabbing her head with both hands he kissed her mouth, forcing her lips open, making her taste the blood of his kills. She gagged but he wouldn’t relent, he pushed her down on the ground. Breaking free only to rip her dress off her.

   She spit the blood out, but he pushed his hand in, forcing her to swallow the rest. “You will drink and feel it, their energy, their soul. It will one day fill you with the deepest pleasure.” 

    The taste of copper in her mouth she looked at him. Covered in blood he looked more animal than vampire. He pushed her legs open, positioning himself between them. She wasn’t ready, but he didn’t care. He took her in one thrust, burying himself as her back arched from the pain of it.

   “Let me kill your dreams that you can be a vampire and hold on to what made you human. This is the reality, this is who we are.” To get a better angle he pushed her legs over his shoulders, pushing himself into her with as much cruelty as possible. 

   Rey tried to find something to grab, but her hands only touched Jyn. The body cold, she moved her hand away like it had been burned. “I’m sorry” she whispered.

    Seeing her look dejectedly at the corpse he moved her to straddle him on his lap. Holding her wrist close making her look at him. "Evil is a point of view, God kills indescriminately...and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are none so like him...as ourselves”    

   She nodded,but the tears down her face told him otherwise. Sighing he lifted her up taking her away from the dead girl. Pushing her against the wall he pressed his face close to hers as he took her. “The first kill is always the hardest. You still see with mortal eyes. Once I still your breath and wake you, you will understand your place.”

  Her eyes met his. She cupped his face, her lover, her monster, her vampire. “I want to understand, but I can’t in this human body. It’s to weak, to filled with the Rey that needs to die. Change me Kylo make me like you. I cannot truly love you as a mortal.”

    His eyes looked at her with as close to love as he could ever give her. 

   “You will hate me, if you make me wait years. “ she promised.

    His body stilled for a moment, taking her mouth he found his release. 

   “Soon my love, soon. It can’t be here.”

    Nodding she wrapped her body tightly around his. Laying her head on his chest, listening for the heart she knew he didn’t have. “Kylo please, I’m ready, take me home.”


	17. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him."-Orson Scott

   It would happen in three weeks. The next full moon, and her life as a human would be over. Rey lay in bed, looking at the sun starting to rise out her window. She wondered if this was how terminally ill patients felt. After the doctor had sat them down in the chair and delivered the news, did they return home and watch the sun rise and set with a sense of finality? It crested above and she kept her eyes on it, even after it became painful to look at.

     Her sleep had been restless, after Kylo had left her, she couldn’t close her eyes and not find Jyn. The pain of her failure, etched forever in her memory. To ask for forgiveness wasn’t what she wanted, she would make sure that there would never be another one. It would be the only road to salvage what was left of her soul.

    Kylo’s room had been remodeled, a more modern bed set had replaced the gold inlaid previous one. She mused it probably had been easier to go with the times, than try to requisition a solid gold piece. He’d left her suitcase in the room. Also as an afterthought telling her if she’d like to shop in town she could. Her freedom was complete, and yet in many ways it was almost over.

   The one silver lining was seeing Matt again. He seemed back to his happy self. Rey wondered how that demeanor would change once he learned she was to shed her mortal coil. Hux wouldn’t be happy, it was a gift he was hoping to receive. She knew deep down, that Kylo would kill him when he became useless, the promise never meant to be kept. It made her pity him, a little, he was still a miserable bastard.

    An hour later, she was showered, dressed and walking down the castle halls, towards the library. The plan was not cut and dry, and should it fail, she would need a backup strategy. Three weeks was hardly enough time to prepare for something of this magnitude, but it was all she had.

    Hours later, Matt brought her a cup of hot tea, and some cucumber sandwiches. The books scattered around her, bookmarks set in pages, her fingers tracing the pages with care. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t alone. He’d had to give a small cough for her to look up and find him standing at the corner of the bed. Thanking him for the food, she turned back to her studies only to find him still hovering near.

   A part of her wanted to let him in on the plans, the pact she’d had to make, but it was too dangerous. Simply keeping it inside and fooling Kylo was a momentous task in itself. In truth she couldn’t believe she’d made it this far. Looking at him now, she could tell he wanted to know what was going on.

    “Sorry, I’m trying to study. After acquiring the ability to understand every spoken and written language, it’s hard not to read everything.” She took a bite of the sandwich, trying to placate him.

     “Oh, that would make sense.” His eyes scanned the books falling on one she had open and marked. “That looks like the box you opened. Please tell me you didn’t find another one.” He gave a nervous laugh looking around.

    She smiled, closing the book. “No, I think one Rathtar in my lifetime is enough. I’d thought we’d brought the creature up from Hell, but instead I found it to be something different.”

   “Really, because it sure smelled like a sulfer pit.” He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

   “Well at one time I’m sure it did, but it was in stasis. Kylo was probably keeping it there in case the castle ever came under attack.” Opening another book she pointed to a picture of the box again.

    “Mages often keep such things on hand, they make for great weapons in a pinch.”

   “How do you get a Rathtar out of Hell into a box?” He mused, looking skeptically at her.

     “I would have thought it would be impossible, but all the mage has to do is draw a square with the elements in the four corners. Place the creature inside the square” Snapping her fingers with a grin. “An voila, one creature in a box.”

    Scratching his head he laughed. “Must have been one big freakin square.” With that he left her alone. Letting her study until nightfall.

    Placing the books in a neat pile, she left the bedroom. He would be here soon, and she felt the room too claustrophobic. Instead she went outside, finding the air exactly what she needed. The garden was a spot she hadn’t visited, and with a little bit of wandering she found the trail to it.

    The fountain lay in the middle, and looking up she could see where the window to her room. Had it really been that long ago she’d looked out of them thinking this was all a dream?

     As in answer to her question Kylo stepped softly behind her. His hand lightly on her back. “Shall I bring back the unicorns?”

    “No I think not.” She turned to look at him, there was no smile on her face to meet his. “You were in my mind then. It was all a trick. Did I just blindly walk around the room and halls seeing phantoms that weren’t there why you watched?”

     His expression changed, the humor gone he looked at her. “I took liberties, you meant nothing to me at the time. I was in the dream with you. If anything we both danced around the halls in your fantasy. I enjoyed it, if it means anything to you.” He turned to look at the garden his face lost in shadow. “Most minds are dull, but yours surprised me, I found it….engaging”

   She didn’t expect an apology. A part of her wondered why she even had brought it up. He took her hand, walking with her a bit. Looking at him, he seemed to be contemplating something.  A large willow tree lay before them, and he led her that way. The snow frozen on its branches, made it glisten and sparkle by the moonlight. He led her under, taking his heavy cloak off to wrap her in it.

    “Once I became a creature of the night, I tried to forget about my human days. The ability to feel the sun, the warmth of the day. It was a needed sacrifice. Better to not think of them, to not remember.” He drew her close, his hand lightly tracing her face. She looked up at him, her brows crinkling in puzzlement at where he was going with this. “But perhaps, just this once, since I took your dream and made it my own, I should let you see mine.” He took her hands then placing them against his face. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, and she felt him pull her in.

     The world shifted, making her sick for a moment. When it focused she found herself surrounded by daylight, and in a pasture. The smell of grass, mixed with the smell of the farm assaulted her nose. She heard the soft neigh of a horse and turned to find a small herd nearby. Kylo let go of her wrist, allowing her to fully turn and see her surroundings. The plains went as far as the eye could see, the sky a brilliant blue. The wind lightly blew against her skin, but it caused the grass to twist back and forth. She looked at the scene in wonder. When she looked at Kylo again he was different. The once pale skin gone, his pallor tanned by the sun. He wore the clothes of a working man, a white cotton shirt, and dusty leather pants. His eyes that had been dark as pitch were surprisingly amber. Stunned she could only gawk at the man he’d once been. He gave her a small smile, his eyes turning to the prairie before him.

    “It’s so vivid.” She bent down feeling the grass below her feet. “How can this be?”

   His smile turned bitter, “A gift that is more of a cruel joke. It is real and yet it is not. The ability to relive ones past or ones fantasy is a weakness that often brings down even the strongest on the Dark Side. A vampire or mage can spend hours, days, even months here. His body becomes weak as he lingers on things that were or can never be.”

      “Do you ever wish you hadn’t?” her hand finding his, they walked towards the horses. He was proud of his power, arrogant in it, but here he wasn’t the vampire. For a moment, she walked with a stranger to her.

    “That is why I rarely come here. It isn’t wise to remember, in this place I can feel him.”

    “Your father?” she knew instinctively.

    He only nodded, a horse raised its head to look at her. Its ears twitched and it breathed them in, with a whinny it greeted them seeming excited. A few steps and its nose nudged Kylo, nibbling at his pocket. The mare was a velvet brown, it body soft to the touch. She saw an emotion flicker across her companions face, hidden quickly.

    “Your horse?”

   “My father’s”

     She didn’t know what to say so she let her hands brush the mane, smiling as the horse nudged her hand looking for treats.

     Indulging the fantasy, Kylo produced a handful of sugar, stroking the horse’s nose as it ate. “My father used to say, ‘Ben, the way to heaven is on horseback.’ Nature was his religion, the stables his church, he loved the outdoors.”

     “Ben?” she spoke the name quietly. It suited him better here.

    Hearing her say the name he turned from the pony, giving the ears one last scratch. “We should leave. I do not wish to dwell here too long. I only meant to show you the life I had to leave behind. As you will on the next full moon. These are things that we must sacrifice, that we must lose to become immortal.”

   She could tell he wanted to end the dream there, but she grasped his hand. This could be his last moments in heaven, or the closest he’d ever be to it. If she planned to give him eternity in agony, maybe she could at least give him this. Taking his cloak she placed it blanket style on the ground. His face seemed conflicted, but he let her pull him down.

   “You know its winter outside. Your mind only doesn’t register the cold until we emerge from our little tete de tete.”

    She disrobed quickly, then helped him remove his clothes. “Then you better keep me warm.”

He wrapped her in his arms pulling her close, letting her feel the complete heat of his body. Unlike before it was a body that had life in it. When he entered she found herself ready for him. His mouth took hers, trailing down her body. When their eyes met, the soft amber made her see him as Ben, as the poor soul he’d been. It made her heart clench, this wasn’t the monster that had killed Jyn. In another life, she may have loved him.

    To her wonder she felt the heat pool deep, bringing her quickly to completion. The name on her lips, his given one. The one that held her now. Not sure if he would be angry she met his gaze, finding him looking at her sadly. He pressed his face to her neck, not wanting to meet her stare further, finding his release shortly after. For a heartbeat he laid on her holding her, his body hiding a tremor.

    It made the world stop for a minute, and then, Kylo, returned. Pulling out and rolling off her, he seemed disgusted with himself. She felt the sick feeling of the world being torn, and her body was once again under the tree. The shock of cold, and ice making all the earlier heat dissipate in one swift cruel stroke.

    He grabbed her hand, yanking her from the snow. He was angry, he lifted her up, taking her back to the castle without saying a word. When they were in his room, he dumped her before the fire, throwing a blanket her way.

     “Now were even.” He turned to walk out of the room.

    “Ben”

   She called to him. He stopped, his hand bracing himself momentarily on the door frame.

     “Never call me that again. He has been dead a long time. I would suggest you pick a name in three weeks and bury Rey as well.”

    With that he left slamming the door. Feeling moisture on her face she wiped her eyes. Pushing down the emotions, he was right, that part of him was gone forever.


	18. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your a fan of Hux this chapters all about him.
> 
> “If I got rid of my demons, I’d lose my angels.”-Tennessee Williams

 He didn’t visit her for two days. Finally when he does, she can tell by the look on his face, that it will remain a topic they never revisit. Kylo, probably hadn’t realized he still possessed that part of him, that deep down inside of him lurked a trace of Ben. Had Rey not been his intended life mate, she doubted she’d still be alive, so much did he want to bury that part of him. To prove to her, but mostly to himself, she mused, he’d taken her forcefully that night.  His lack of affection and touch reminding her in every way of who he was.

    He’d left at dawn, leaving her almost too sore to get up that afternoon. She wanted to hate him, knew she should, and yet. For once in her life she deeply understood her mother’s struggles to leave. Nothing was cut and dry, however, her mother had failed to make the right choice to protect herself in time. A mistake, Rey, would not make.

    Hux took her to town this time. He seemed to view her with something close to tolerance. She doubted he’d ever really like her, but the hate between them was gone. Frankly he seemed shocked when she’d arrived back at the castle, his eyes widening a tad when he saw her compliance with his master. She could tell he was assessing her for being glamoured or broken, finding neither he seemed to relax a bit. Hux was clearly relieved he wouldn’t be cleaning up any of her messes.

   For the first half of the trip he was quiet, only once asking if he needed to turn the heat up. His fingers drumming on the steering wheel he seemed to be contemplating something, his gaze often drifting to her, his mouth a thin line.

    Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her arms, tired of watching him struggle with whatever he was trying to sort out. “It’s clearly aggravating you. What’s up Red?” She smiled when he scowled at her nickname.

   “He’s going to turn you soon, isn’t he?”

     She took a breath in, and almost started to lie, but stopped. Biting her lip she stayed silent, not sure what to reveal.

    “That’s what I thought.” His jaw clenching as he turned towards the road.

   “Serving two vampires, how fun.” His voice droll “I suppose the gift of eternal life was too good to pass up.”

   “It’s not like that.” Why she felt like defending herself to him she didn’t know. Her best bet would be to shut up, and let him think what he liked.

    “Really, after all he’s done to you? The room, the-“he turned his face away not wanting to continue. “I’d of thought, I’d be burying you like the rest.”

     “It’s complicated” Turning her head she looked out the window, not wanting to meet his gaze.

    “It always is when you’re dealing with the undead.”

    His look seemed to hold a little pity for her.

     “How did you find him?” That part of the equation never made sense to her. Hux wasn’t a local, he clearly was someone with education and good breeding. His demeanor practically screamed, spoiled rich elite club.

    “It’s complicated.” His voice a bit sarcastic as he repeated her earlier words. For the rest of the drive he remained silent, letting Rey think he meant to keep his connection a mystery. Once in town, he kept driving through, causing her to give him a sharp look.

   With a small smirk he took an exit, clearly intent on driving someplace off the map. “If you’re going to give up food, you should at least eat someplace that isn’t a dive.”

    True to his word, he took her to the most expensive restaurant she’d ever been in. The matron, gave her clothes a once over and then found them a place in a far corner. Hux clearly ate their frequently for, once they saw him, they seemed to allow her to enter. His money, clearly more important than her lack of dress code. Hux couldn’t help, but give her a look of disgust when she tried to order a Dr.Pepper. With a wave of his hand, he abruptly shushed her, telling the waiter that they would have two glasses of the House wine, and the veal. Giving him a glare she let it go, she wanted info, not fighting.

      Once the wine and crab bisque had been put in front of them, Hux seemed to shift a bit in his chair. His eyes scanning the room, clearing calculating their level of privacy. It was early afternoon, the restaurant barely at half capacity. Once satisfied they were out of earshot he spoke.

    “I was a White Priest.”

   The spoon that was almost to her mouth froze. “You were a part of the KKK?” The image of a man in white robes, made her eyes narrow.

    “What?-No” He gave a small snort. “I was a part of a very secret organization within the Vatican. I for my time there was aligned with the Holy side.”

     She couldn’t hide the look of incredibility on her face. “You left it to serve, him?” even more confused than before, she added. “Why?”

    “My joining the priesthood was rash, but at the time my carnal feelings weren’t in line with my religious families views. It was miserable, my ideology clashing in every way with the doctrine. Still, I may have ended my days bumbling through Latin had it not been for a chance encounter with an exorcism.”  He paused, letting the waiter take his plate and fill his glass. Hers was barely touched, but the server took it anyway. She had a sneaky suspicion he was hoping they would leave sooner, than later.

     The intrusion gone, he continued. “A mother came begging for help, her teen was on all fours at home. He was speaking a language he shouldn’t know and had to be tied down to prevent any further self-harm. A priest was dispatched, one that I’d never met before. He was half blind, and needed a driver. Originally I was to stay out of the room….but the noise. It pulled me in.”

   “Did you save the teen?”

    Hux gave a little shrug, as if it mattered. “Barely” The demon had ravished his mind to the point of insanity. Still, I didn’t flinch or falter through it all, impressing the exorcist.”

    The food arrived, it smelled amazing. Rey grudgingly admitted to herself she was glad Hux had ordered for her. Savoring a bite, she glanced back at him. Hux, with much more grace than her, cut his meat, making an art of it. His expression back at her, let her know he felt he was showing her the civilized way to dine. She rolled her eyes, taking another bite, enjoying his grimace.

    “So you became an exorcist?”

   Hux shook his head. “No, a cleric first, I mopped floors, and dusted books for my first year. Considered unworthy, and needing to learn humility I had to wait till my third year before they’d even let me crack a book. My fifth year I was able to use incantations and assist the priest, flying from location to location.”

     “What happened to make you want to switch sides? To serve Kylo Ren?

    “I was never truly happy, altruism never my strong point. I loved the power, craved it. It didn’t win me friends, and there was whispers I should be removed.” He seemed to give a little chuckle to himself, remembering. “Self-righteous bastards, they probably would’ve too, had it not been for Snoke.”

    The wine in her throat seized and she started to choke. She couldn’t help it. The server rushing over with a glass of water, his look annoyed. A minute later she was able to talk again. Hux gave her a raised eyebrow.

    “Kylo’s old mentor? How? Is he a vampire too?” The questions tumbling one after another.

    Hux for his part looked a little shocked she knew who Snoke was. “He must trust you, if he has divulged info on his old teacher.” He shook his head a bit. “He is definitely not a vampire.”

    Her brows wrinkled, “That would make him 400 years old?”

   Hux’s face became serious. “Yes, and he looks every day it. He used his power to slow the aging process, and prolong his life, but the cost..” Hux trailed off his face not enjoying the image.

    “You met him?” She leaned forward, almost putting her elbow in her plate.

    “Yes. I and another cleric were investigating a bizarre ritual murder, when we interrupted his sleep. His innate powers let him see my desires for greatness. My brother at the time was purer, he didn’t fare so well.” Hux smirked at the memory, clearly not someone he was fond of. “It didn’t take much to convince me I’d found my true path.”

     “And he sent you to Kylo?”

    “I needed a teacher, and Kylo needed someone he could trust. Glamoured servants, make poor stewards.” The plates done the server took them away. He did not look happy when Hux ordered dessert.

    “Kylo and Snoke are friends?” Talking to him, she’d not gotten that vibe.

   He laughed, “There are no friends on the Dark Side. We all climb over each other to achieve our desires and ambitions. Snoke and Kylo have an understanding that is all. Kylo after all is the only student to have bested him in battle. Still Snoke saved his life from the demon and Kylo didn’t kill him when he could’ve. They have a hateful trust of each other.”

    “Why do you want to be a vampire, why not use the magic Snoke did?”

    “If you’re ever unlucky enough to meet his old teacher, you’ll understand. Also vampires are allowed one mate.”

    She understood now. “Matt?”

   “Perhaps, he’s is a little too selfless at times, but he has his charm. Still a mate, is a powerful thing, not to be taken lightly.”

    “I don’t think I understand this life-mate thing. If he can change you, what makes changing me different?”

   He didn’t answer right away, the waiter bringing two small plates. A mousse that was intricately protected by a white chocolate web lay on her plate. It was beautiful, she didn’t want to touch it. Hux had no reservations, seemly bored by it.

    “What has Kylo told you?” his voice cautious.

   “Almost nothing” she frowned, in all honesty the Dark Lord had told her more.

    Hux brow creased, not sure if he should tell her. “It’s intense….often vampires do not ever choose a mate.”

    She felt like a three year old, her mouth once again asking dumbly. “Why?”

    “To turn a human the vampire only has to drain the human and give some of his blood, to turn a mate, he must give her his blood almost to the point of death.”

   She nodded, this concurred what she’d been told.

   “And there is the possibility that your mate could die.”

   “That would be terrible, but why could they not repeat the process with another?”

   “It is not so simple, a vampire often seeks the solace of a companion, but a life mate is to bind one to their life-force. It has its perks, the couple latch on to unspeakable power, they can sense each other in every way. I’m sure it staves off the monotony of unending time, even create a child should they wish, though that is rare. The downside to it all, and why it is not done often is, once a life mate dies so does the mate.”

     She froze, the fork in her hand slipping, she didn’t even bother picking it up when she heard it clang on the ground.

    “It kills them?”

   Hux nodded looking at her with a bit of sympathy. “The life force gone the vampire, will often meet the sun soon after. It drives them mad.”

    She looked down at her food, her appetite gone. Funny how the Dark Prince had failed to mention that, than again what did she expect? The Devil wasn’t known for being honest. Her shoulders slumped.

     When she looked at Hux again he was regarding her thoughtfully. “I think I just put a nail in your grand plan? You were hoping to kill him.”

   She opened her mouth to protest but he smiled. “Don’t deny it, I think I would be disappointed if you didn’t try. I know you don’t love him, but…” his eyes met hers not letting her break away. “You’re starting to.”

      “He’s a monster” her voice cold.

   “Yes, and one you’ve come to know. Tell me, has anyone fulfilled you like him? Made you feel so alive? Protected you with fierce devotion? Do you look for him at night? From what I’m told, mates are not selected so much as predetermined.”

     Her ears rung, and she wanted to run away. What Hux was saying couldn’t be true. She stood up needing air.

    “I don’t believe that. I can’t”

     He threw a few hundred dollars on the table, taking her elbow he led her out of the restaurant. Not talking to her till they reached the truck.

     When he started the engine he turned to her. “If you don’t want to be saddled with him forever than, I believe we can help each other…however in return I’ll need one thing from you.”

     As the truck drove on she listened.


	19. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kylo POV....made him a tad softer than I'd meant to when I first started writing this story. What can I say? Sometimes characters rewrite themselves. Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> “Star-crossed lovers who have a destiny that isn't necessarily going to work in their favor - that's a universal story; that's an archetypal story.” Kelly Asbury

The full moon was in three days. In some ways, the anticipation and anxiety helped her. Kylo took her emotions as mere trepidation for her transformation. The anger from before gone, his visits without violence. If anything, he kept them short, allowing her to enjoy her remaining life without distraction. On that night, Rey took the time to learn about her future life. The plan had decidedly changed, except for the part, of her becoming a vampire. No matter how many angles she’d looked at, she had to incapacitate him, and that was the only way.

    They were in bed, her body still feeling the glow of his ministrations. His face towards her, his physique fully relaxed as he lazily strummed his fingers down her back.

    “When I turn, will I need to feed all the time?”

   His fingers stopped for a moment before drawing her closer. She wondered if he enjoyed the warmth of her human body against his cool skin. Another thing he’d lose in a few days.

    “At first, you will fill hunger over-ride your senses. The first year is the most dangerous for a vampire, it can make them impulsive.” His eyes glittered in amusement at her. “A weakness, I’m sure will be amplified in your case. However, you will have me, and I should be able to keep you safe enough.”

     Her lips crushed his instantaneously. She had to, his words, making her face reveal the truth for a moment. By the time her mouth parted for air, her composure was back. His fingers moving the hair out of her eyes to better look at her, his smile trusting…so trusting.

    “Unlike the lodge, I don’t often kill. That is why I hunt for days. If people start going missing, or bodies start turning up, questions get asked. There are even those that hunt us, but you needn’t worry about that. Their kind is almost dead.” His voice tinted with hatred.

   “Are there many vampires?”

   “More than you’d think. Technology worked in our favor. Humans for once have provided us with a more useful tool than their blood. A few covens, but not many. Our kind typically thrives better alone, or with our mates.” Pressed up against him she felt him get hard.

    Using her hands, she gently stroked him making him grin wickedly at her.

    “So besides garlic, the sun, and your bad moods is there anything else I have to avoid?”

   She slid lower, taking him in her mouth, feeling him moan when she pushed him in deep.

   “Churches, holy ground….” His hands caressing her hair urging her on. “Crosses, are only in the movies, and holy water rarely. Most priests are too corrupt to bless it properly. Vampires are usually killed, by other vampires, or powerful spellcasters on both sides. Humans can kill us if they catch us during the day, which is why our place we rest is never to be disclosed.”  He pulled her up, laying her before him on the bed, his hips lining with hers, slowly entering her. He was teasing her, a hand on her abdomen keeping her hips still. Not letting her thrust up to take him completely. It felt amazing, as he slid softly in an out, never fully entering. Making her howl with desperation as it only allowed her to shiver without going over.

    “No churches, or sacred ground…I guess there are no Holy vampires.” Her voice breathy as she held on to her pillow above her head, trying to not beg for release, enjoying the buildup.

    “Our nature makes us what we are. Animal blood will not sustain us, we crave the life-force we gave up. I’m sure a few have tried. I have no reservations, that you will do your best to not kill anyone.”

    She looked at him in surprise. He didn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, he pushed all the way in allowing her finally to climax. He smiled watching her body clench around him, enjoying how she arched for more.

    “My love, so receptive. I had thought it a myth, but I feel there may be some truth to it.”

   “Hmm?” Her cheeks rosy. Her mind trying to remember what he was talking about.

   “Oh that the life-mate chooses the vampire, not the other way around. I thought your blood was sweet, but looking back I think it was more.”

    The pleasure faded, she felt that sinking feeling again. It was easier to believe that he was nothing to her, the carnal pleasure was one thing, a destined lover a whole other topic she didn’t want to cross. Heaven knew she’d already crossed more lines than she’d wanted to.

    Closing her eyes, she turned from him. Hiding her face in the pillow. “You’ve worn me out. One more big one like that and you’ll need to find me a coffin earlier than the next full moon.”

    He smirked, “I feel like that’s a challenge, however your coffin, isn’t quite ready yet.”

   He pulled out only to flip her over, enjoying her look of shock. “My coffin? You actually sleep in one?”

  Pulling her hips up he slid in deep. She hadn’t been kidding when she said she was almost spent. Her legs jelly as he held them up.

    “Unless you want to wake up covered in dirt and bugs, I would suggest you sleep inside one. You will enjoy the feel of the earth around you, almost like a womb I suppose.”

   His finger moved towards her slit, teasing the already sensitive nub. “Please Kylo, no more.” She tried to move them away but he grabbed both her wrist with his free hand, pinning them behind her.

    “I think I will make your last rational thought be of me tonight.”

   She wasn’t sure what he meant till she felt him bite down. The combination of the two putting her in overdrive. It was all senses, and she couldn’t tell if she was begging him to stop or to push her to oblivion. Not that it mattered, when it came she felt the world wash out in a good way. His name on her lips as her vision faded out.

   

                                                       ----*----

        Kylo held her a moment, watching her breathing return to normal as she slept. Carefully he repositioned her so she would wake up more comfortable. His hand strayed to her chest, feeling her heartbeat underneath of it, relishing the heat of her skin. A drop of blood trickled down from where he’d bit her. Lowering his head, his tongue capturing both the blood and her essence, as he followed its trail line up. It would still be good when he turned her, but never this good.

      Their last night at the lodge she’d been both right and wrong about the urgency of turning her. He’d never hate her, he knew that, but it was too dangerous to allow her to remain a mortal any longer. Every night he laid his body beneath the earth, he had worried. Her very safety out of his control, and it bothered him more than he’d like to admit. Emotions he’d never felt flickered through him, and in truth, he didn’t mind. It was good to feel something other than the pleasure of his meals.

   Four hundred years had sharpened his skill, as a vampire and mage. Few of his kind possessed his level of power. It made his castle safe, none dared challenge his claim, or venture near. Still, he’d run into the problem, that plagued those before him, time. The pleasure of life starting to dull, he’d considered going to sleep. Vampires could withdraw for months, years even if they wished. He could turn Hux and let him keep watch over the castle. Hux had his uses, and when he didn’t it wouldn’t be a problem to kill him as a mortal or a vampire.

  Rey had changed all that. The moment he’d seen her, something had been different. The film crew had been an impulsive decision, he was bored. It had been as simple as that. He’d regretted it soon after, wishing them gone, knowing he couldn’t slaughter them all to make it happen. And then he’d seen her behind the camera, her face flushing as he’d stared her down. He’d stalked her the rest of the night, enjoying her unease as she looked for him, knowing he was watching her. He wanted to take her then, but that would lead to an investigation. She was an American, there would be people looking for her.

      A Halloween party, a holiday he’d only heard about in passing. The film wrapping up, it would keep her at his home one more day. Rose, her boisterous friend, had let everyone know she’d arrive as ‘Sarah’ a princess from some eighties movie. His previous plan to dress up as a vampire, for the sheer mockery of it gone, instead he watched a movie. Later when he’d seen her walk in, he’d felt…..something. It took him a while to approach her, he had wanted to observe for a bit, to see her laugh, to watch her dance. Human emotions, that usually annoyed him, endearing on her. At first, he thought he’d have to compel her from the start, but the line on his lips…well it had suited it all perfectly. She’d run, he’d let her, enjoying watching her stumble around his castle. The room of mirrors, maybe a little over the top, but he’d been having fun.

    The dream, well, that had been….his eyes dropped down to her. In her mind he’d seen it all, a book with layers, her childhood, her father, everything laid bare. A simple fantasy he’d warped it, letting her feel every bit the queen. Seeing her come alive and even order him around, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the change of venue. Still, his darker side cried out to see her under him, so he’d broken it to let her see him, really see him…and he’d almost killed her. It would be one of two times he’d almost done it.

    The bus had already been a planned thing, he’d only been hoping to plant a body in a dress as a cover. Having her away for days, watching her heal had been painstaking. He’d made Hux wait in the parking lot every day reporting to him in case she tried to leave. Oh, how he’d loved kidnapping her then, the look in her eyes when he’d taken her home. He’d tested her pain threshold a bit, and it didn’t disappoint.

    Her little escape had been the moment, he’d felt she was truly meant to be his. When he’d come in to find her receptive, he’d been disappointed. He was a hunter, his body craving the chase. After his throat had healed he’d watched her take on Hux, somewhat sorry she’d not killed him. His mind almost made up, he needed to know if he could break her, and so he’d taken her to the room. The limits he’d pushed, testing her endurance, her resolve. His pride in her defiance mixed with the pleasure of her pain.

    His body never wanted to leave hers, but he had to eat. It had been painful to be away. And then he’d felt it, her life was in danger. It had woken him out of his slumber, it wouldn’t be the last time it did. He was old enough that the sun would take time to burn him to death should he leave his ground. Still, he could do nothing till it started to set, and it had barely been in time. A Rathtar….his house demon. It never occurred to him, he should hide the box. Angry as he was he also saw the potential in her, she’d solved the puzzle to open the box. So he’d tested her, to see if she possessed the aptitude for magic, hoping she did and not being dissatisfied with the results.

   Kylo thought the lighthouse had been fail proof. He’d slept easy that night, knowing she couldn’t escape. The broken bones….necessary, new mages had to learn to never question their teachers. He’d let her show her defiance elsewhere, but it couldn’t be while learning the dark arts. It was far too dangerous for anything but strict discipline. When he’d left her on the bed, he knew she’d get out of her bonds, he’d of been let down had she not. It was a test, whether she realized it or not. However…

    For the second time, he’d awoken knowing she was in danger, and all he could do was wait. The feeling that death was close that she was in mortal peril. Suddenly he’d felt nothing, and for two hours he’d thought her dead. The feeling leaving him….bereft?  The relief he felt, finding her alive, and the carnage. The battle she’d fought-and won. Satan, his Dark Master had saved her, surely that meant something. He still didn’t know if his transgression had been forgiven. But she lived, and so…it must mean he was still in the Dark Prince’s favor.

   For the first time, she’d clung to him, needing him to hold her, to comfort her. So he’d given her a taste, what it could be, and she’d responded. The night at the lodge, a willing woman had laid under him, and he’d enjoyed it more than he’d expected. There was no false hope, that she’d turned completely to accept his way of life, but it had been the first step.

    The woods almost broke her, and for that, he felt a fleeting sense of regret. Kylo could’ve stopped her birds, they’d been a strategic move, and it had caused him some level of difficulty to keep them at bay. He’d used her father, not knowing how much that memory would affect her. Perhaps, he thought she’d like to kill him, her hatred of her father ran bone deep. Once she had killed the ghost, he’d punish her for stepping out of the circle….or so the plan had been.

   By the time he’d gotten her back to the lodge, he knew he’d made a mistake. Her bright eyes were giving the first hint of dulling. When she’d asked to be glamoured he realized he was losing her fast. The defeat in her soul, mirroring the one he’d shown back in his mortal days after he’d failed Snoke. He hadn’t wanted to give her the test, to be honest, he’d struggled with it up until the act. His only resolve to carry it through; if she passed she would be his forever, if she didn’t at least she wouldn’t die a broken thing. He wondered if Rey would ever know she’d elicited the rarest thing of all, a vampire bleeding tears. Kylo hadn’t realized they were falling until he’d seen their stains in the bath water as he held her down.

     The bond between mates appeared to be stronger than he thought. A part of him assumed that vampires picked their mates at random. The force between them was too strong for him to accept that. He’d been drowning them both in the tub. Had she not come back…..who knows, best to not dwell on that. She’d chosen him, and for the next four days, he’d tried to show her in every way an emotion he was unfamiliar with.  

     The teenagers. He’d contemplated not showing her that side of him yet. Wondering if it would be better to expose her to it once he turned her. He shook his head, no, it had to be done. He had been angry. His self-control wasn’t his strong point. After her little stunt with the fireball, he’d had to stop himself from hurting her, really hurting her. Hunting the teens down had allowed him to regain that control, at their expense.

    Walking back in he couldn’t help himself, he’d taken his time, making her squirm. What had she called him? A dramatic little fucker…well, he certainly would play the part. Her defense weak, he enjoyed giving her a fraction of hope. He didn’t blame her for trying to save the girl. Rey was still human, she hadn’t lost her moral compass, but she had to know it wouldn’t be tolerated by him or her new Master.

    Her eyes had been honest, she wanted to be turned. It had stunned him. In the bathroom, he’d felt her relief when he’d retracted his teeth. It wasn’t him who would grow to hate her, it was her. She needed to fully embrace his life to love him. It wouldn’t be the love she’d of gotten with Ben. Even thinking the name made him seethe. Allowing her into his dream had been rash, a feeling of guilt? He’d never visited that small corner of himself. Believing Ben to have died the moment he’d plunged a knife in his father’s chest. It had lost him for a moment, the reverie of it, having her see him as a mortal. Weak, he’d been weak and Rey didn’t deserve any mixed signals from him. He would protect her, he’d give her the world, at least the night, and in return, she’d give him herself.

    He kissed her, and for a moment she moved, a smile on her lips. It was hard to leave, but the dawn was approaching and the ground called his name. Two more nights and she would lay with him. Then he could sleep without worry, knowing his mate was forever safe.


	20. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s done cannot be undone.”-Shakespeare

  What did they say about the best laid plans?  It wasn’t like she had an air-tight strategy, but it definitely hadn’t included Rose and definitely not Finn. Yet here they were staring at her with shock at her front door, and Rey felt the whole thing threatening to collapse.

 

 

 

 

 

 **That morning**  

    Day-break, forty-eight hours to go. It was simply a matter of keeping it together. Rey was pacing the castle, driving Hux insane. She was pretty sure, at this point he’d thought of killing her. He’d gone over the plan, and his voice had told her in no uncertain terms they’d get one shot. Still Hux was probably sure she was going to fuck it up and get them both killed. Matt was like a lost puppy, unable to understand what was going on, but feeling the tension just the same.

   Rey didn’t dare cast a spell, Hux had warned her not to after finding out of her alliance with Satan himself. A part of her didn’t mind. Dark magic, something so tainted she didn’t care if she ever touched it again.  While technically she’d been lied to, double crossing the Master of Evil, wouldn’t be tolerated. Lucifer in truth had no power over her, she’d sworn nothing, and if she didn’t pull from his well, he couldn’t latch on to her. It was a small small comfort. It meant she had to trust Hux….again.

    Hux had promised to help her defeat Kylo and nagivate the ropes as a vampire. Theoretically he knew enough, to help her manage. It wasn’t from the bottom of his heart, or that he’d gone lightside. He wanted the eternal life ticket. Rey had promised to fulfill it. When he was ready. Surprisingly, Hux wanted at least five years.

     “Why do you want to wait years?” Rey had guessed his motives, but assumed he’d not want to wait.

      “I’m enjoying my mortal life. I’m young so is Matt” he gave a little shrug. “Plus, I wouldn’t want a new vampire, testing out their willpower on me. Better for you to kill a few, and learn your limits.”

    “I’m not killing anyone.” Her voice absolute.

      Hux rolled his eyes.

    “Fine, should be interesting to watch. I promised also to try and not kill anyone. However, I’d practice on the rapist and murderers first. I certainly will not be bringing “pets” upstairs. I like power, but I’m not a sadist.” It was a thin agreement between the two of them.

      Hux had rightly assumed that with Rey as a life-mate, Kylo, would probably kill him before turning him. Self-preservation, in itself, making him loyal to her. Plus, as much as she felt the relationship was unhealthy, he seemed to genuinely care for Matt. Perhaps, afterwards, the duo could return to Canada….be as normal as possible.

   It was all wishful thinking at this point. If Kylo found out….they’d all die. Well, not her, she didn’t think at least. But she’d pay, and she’d probably wish for death. Another part of her deep down didn’t want to go through with it. A. flicker in her heart felt something……

   It was Stockholm syndrome and nothing else. Put an animal in a cage long enough it will lick the hand that feeds them.

    A familiar voice broke her thoughts,

   “For the Love of…..Why don’t you just write our death certificate out?” Hux finding her pacing the halls.

    “I know what’s at stake, I know.” Ignoring his look of doubt, she went to the window gazing out. It was starting to snow again.

    He gave a sigh. “I could get you a valium, or a sleeping pill.”

    “I know you don’t like me, but I will follow through. I can’t let him hurt anyone else.” Rubbing her arms, she felt very alone, just then.

    He joined her. Silent for a moment. “For a woman…you’re alright. Reckless….but brave. If it’s going to go down, I suppose….you’re our best bet.” It was the closest to a compliment she’d ever get.

    Heavy footsteps running fast diverted their attention. They both turned when Matt, came up the stairs red faced, breathing hard.

    “You better come quickly. Someone’s here….Americans and they won’t leave. They’re threatening to call the cops. Said they were told, Rey is here.”

    Her face paled…it couldn’t be. Not now. No need to wonder who it was, she knew. Dear God in heaven could she not catch a break?…She’d tell them, something. Make them leave. Kylo couldn’t find out, he’d hurt them. Kill them. Two days….it was all she needed.

    Racing down the stairs, trying to sort a story out. A believable story. Matt followed fast behind her. Hux however didn’t. She supposed he was letting her deal with it.

     Taking a deep breath, she opened the main doors, and there they were. How long had it been? A month, two? Time seemed to blend together and as cliché as it sounded she felt like a lifetime had passed since the hospital, since the Halloween party.

   Rose, she looked thinner, a little dark under the eyes as if she hadn’t slept. Finn for his part looked good, he was clearly checking for another way in when she’d sprung the door open. At first no one spoke, the shock of it all rendering the party speechless.

    Her friends didn’t speak, they went to her in a massive bear hug.

    “Oh my God….You’re not dead!” Rose half sobbed, holding her clearly afraid to let go.

   “Rey, what are you doing here?” it was Finn, looking her over. The first to let go.

   “I um…well. I just couldn’t stay in Oregon. Kylo, he offered to let me stay here. Recover and try and come to terms with the accident.” Her voice trying to sound steady.

   Rose’s eyes narrowed. “Rey, I don’t think you ever left. What’s going on? Is he keeping you here? I kept going back to that day in the hospital. You told me, he hurt you. You were so scared of him.”  

   Damn Rose, the one person who’d spot a lie a mile off. “I hallucinated that. I told you in the letter. I needed timed and space.”

    “That letter sounded like a robot wrote it. I know you would never have let us worry like this. I hired a private detective, and the town folks let him know a girl matching your description was living here.” Rose tried to step in but Rey blocked her.

      Rey wanted to weep, her friend, clearly had not given up hope on her. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, run to the airport . But until Kylo was stopped this wouldn’t end. So she did what she had to. It was for their own good.

    Hands on her hip, she turned angrily to them. “I’m here of my own free will. Rose, I need time. Please respect that. I’m sorry. Another month or so, who knows I may come back. I’m so sorry you came all this way, I’ll make sure to refund your tickets. She tried to close the door but Finn stopped her.

   “Rey, it’s okay. We’ll get you out. The story, that Halloween party story. Rose can’t remember a damn thing. And when I try it’s like she’s been hypnotized, same thing with the hospital staff. I don’t know what’s going on, but I do know, we are not leaving here without you.” He went to pull her, but stopped slapping his neck.

    “What the hell.” Then he collapsed. Rose tried to turn but a red dart hit her back. Rey managed to grab her, seeing Hux holding a dart gun.

     “What the Hell, Hux?” Rose was light enough and she managed to drag her inside. Maybe they could hide them for two days? But where? Maybe she could convince Kylo to simply erase their memories. As much as she’d like to believe he’d humor her, another part felt that he may find them too much of a threat for that.

    “Matt, we’ll need to bring them to the cell. The dart should last five or six hours. If we’re lucky Kylo will want to use them to feed off.” He pointed at Finn, and Matt went over to his prone limp figure.

    “Wait you’re going to tell Kylo?” Her voice alarmed.

    “You can’t hide two mortals in a castle and expect it to go unnoticed. Plus, Kylo has enough people in this town in his pocket, he’ll know anyway.” Glancing down at them, he seemed to reach another conclusion. A small smile on his lips. “Perhaps, we can use them….”

    “No Hux, they are my friends. We’ll just have to figure something else out. Delay it even.”

    “Delay what?” Matt had Finn by the armpits, intent on dragging him inside.

   Hux regarded her with the same look, the plan reformulating in his mind. When he spoke it wasn’t to her, but to himself.

    “I suppose it would look suspicious if you were in on it. He looked at his dart gun, than at her. Rey stepped back, prepared to run.

    “Hux, don’t you dare. We can figure out a plan, that doesn’t involve putting them in danger.”

   She started to back away but Hux looked behind her, giving a nod. Confused, she felt arms wrap around her. Matt.

    “What are you doing? Let me go.” She tried to thrash around, but he held tight.

   “Trust me Rey, no matter what we do, they will be in danger. I’m just going to make sure we don’t all get killed before we’ve even had a chance to try.”

    “What are you going to do? Let me help you at least.” Her voice pleading.

    “I’m sorry Rey, but the less you know the better. Don’t do something dumb and try to use a spell when you wake up.” He leveled the gun to her knee.

    “God-dammit Hux” was the last thing out of her mouth before he pulled the trigger. A small pinch and he faded to black.

 

    The world washed back into color slowly. It took a minute to realize the ceiling wasn’t spinning. A moment later it started to still, and she could focus. When she tried to move, she couldn’t budge her arms, they were drawn behind her. Ankles tied and something that felt like cloth shoved between her teeth.

     Her body was back in Kylo’s room. A murmur of voice outside the entrance door. The medicine not quite worn off made her weak of limb and fuzzy in her mind.

     She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but at the end, she heard Kylo thank Hux and walk back into the room.

     The bed shifted as he sat down, but he made no move to free her.

    “I guess I cannot blame you for trying to save your friends” His voice almost tender. He gave a sigh, the voice changing. Now he was almost apologetic.” They’ve brought this on themselves, I cannot send them back. Surely you know that.” He stroked her hair.

    Her responses muffled she shook her head violently. Was he going to kill them now?

     “In a way this does solve one of my problems, after I turn you, I will need to drink heavily. Two humans should suffice, till I can take you on a proper hunt.”

   Seeing her horror, he seemed to contemplate his next words.

     “I’ll make it painless. Hux will make sure they sleep till tomorrow night. If you like, they won’t know anything. I know it’s hard, but it’s for the best. The last of your family, it will set you free.”

  She was crying….trying to plead with him to untie her.

    He truly looked sympathetic at her. “Shhh….once you have my blood, you will feel different. You’ll want their blood. You will start seeing mortals for what they are, food and tools to be used. I’d hoped to enjoy the night with you, but I think it best you sleep. I do not want any foolish escape attempts, not this close. When you wake it will be time.”

     Bending down he kissed her on the lips, hovering his body over her. “Tomorrow night we lay together, as we should for all time. Sleep well, love.”

     She heard the words, and seconds later knew nothing. Her last thoughts on her two friends, hoping Hux truly meant to save them.


	21. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardest Chapter to write....but there will be a small epilogue posted later. Also it's set up to have a sequel. I really enjoyed writing it. One of my first works, and I appreciate all who hung in there. My writing is a skill I'm working on every day. Thank you to all my readers. Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, helped me want to post more. 
> 
> p.s.. yes I did have to bring a little Labyrinth back. ;-)

   With a start she woke, her arms instantly coming to her face. Restraints gone, she was still laying on the bed. The light in the room let her know it was evening, before her head even turned to look towards the window. The feeling of soft fabric on her skin, let her know her clothes had been changed. Other than a throbbing knee from where Hux had darted her she felt fine. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. The room had been decorated, candles flickered everywhere and red and white petals littered the floor. They were not scattered haphazardly, but arranged to create a path towards the door. It was clear she was to follow them when she woke.

    Swallowing hard, she tried to still her racing heartbeat as she slid out of bed. The outfit, was a soft ivory colored silk dress. So revealing it could almost be considered lingerie. Her hair was curled, and styled. Someone had been busy while she slept. Preparing a bride for her groom? It was going to be a marriage of sorts. Till death do us part… the words taking on a whole other meaning.

   Her feet bare, she walked slowly, following the petal train out the door. Wishing Hux or Matt was there. Needing to find out if her friends were safe. Hux must know, she’d never honor her agreement with him, if he let her friends die. Never once had she thought to call Rose or Finn, or drag them into this mess. Now failure wasn’t an option. The weight of it all resting heavy on her shoulders.  

     The candles didn’t end in her room, they followed down the hallway, leading her path in a macabre glow.  In another life it may have been romantic, instead it made her think of a documentary she’d done about woman in India. A very old tradition called Suti was practiced by the rich. The unlucky woman, upon the passing of her husband, would walk through a trail of flowers, passed a crowd of villagers, to a pier. Her husband’s body waiting for her. They’d burn together, only one would feel no pain, and the other go through hell to meet her spouse on the other side.

    At the top of the staircase she looked down. For a moment she wanted to run. Would he chase her if she tried? Not that she would, even if Rose and Finn had never been brought in the equation, her fate had been decided. Walking down the large staircase, her lane of roses, taking her into the large ballroom. It made her pause, almost as if watching a ghost, she saw herself being twirled around in her costume garb. Safe in his arms as he created her fantasy. Safe in his arms, when he’d shielded her body from the Rathtar. The flicker she’d tried to ignore seemed to ignite.

    He had bound her to him, before the first bite. Her soulmate was a monster. There she’d said it, it wasn’t just Stockholm syndrome. Had he come to her without all the violence, their tracks would have led the same way.

    At the front door was a heavy white cloak and beautiful mink fur boots. Tonight, it would happen outside. Under the full moon.

     The cold wasn’t as bitter as she expected. The temperature was warm, fresh snow on the ground. The night sky clear with a blanket of stars. The petals now crimson red, led the way. It would be the garden. She knew immediately. Pulling the cloak close, she walked, seeing her breath. The quietness of the moonlight, making her feel like an alien on a deserted planet. Not even a breeze to rustle a leaf, or move the snow. Everything glittered like a thousand diamonds under the silver light. Her last moments as a human, would be surrounded by winter brilliance.

    A glowing fire, alerted her to the spot. Almost the same area, he’d shown her his dream. The enormous willow tree loomed ahead. Kylo, the lone figure, at the end of her crimson path. Watching her.

     Dressed in black, the dark to her light. The flames, cast his shadow her way, making it dance across the snow. A look she couldn’t quite decipher was etched on his face, love, possessiveness, hunger? A few feet away she hesitated, feeling the icy fingers of fear walk up her spine. _Was she really doing this?_ As if in answer, he held his hand out to her, waiting. No sense of urgency, letting her join him when she was ready. Knowing her heart was beating for him. Knowing it would stop for him.

     He was alone. It gave her a small pause. If he’d figured out her plan, he was the best actor ever. The bonfire behind him crackled, and roared. It seemed to speak for their silence. The image of her burning childhood home rising to her mind. Before she’d fled the flame, now she needed to walk through it. Without another moment of hesitation she closed the distance, and reached for his hand. His large fingers covered hers, swallowing it up, as he pulled her close.

    “The most beautiful thing, I’ve ever seen in my mortal and immortal life was you walking to me, now, in the snow.” Bending down he kissed her, cold lips meeting her warm ones. The kiss seemed to last forever, and both seemed to not want to break from it. At that moment she allowed herself to love him, and for a small slice of time, it was just them in the world. Her heart beating for both of them.

    When he broke a way, she found her face wet. Gentle fingers wiped them away.

    “Are you scared?”

    “No” she shook her head “Yes, I don’t know what’s beyond the veil.”

    “Don’t be, I will hold you the entire way. You will never be alone.” Taking her arm he led her around the bonfire. On the snow was several fur animal skins, laid out as a makeshift bed.

     Looking around, she wondered again, where everyone else was. Seeing her eyes search his mouth turned in half a smile.

     “This is the most intimate thing I will ever do to you. Hux is waiting at a distance. I wish for this moment to only be us.”

    Taking off his cloak and then his shirt, he cast the garments aside. He unclasped her cloak, but didn’t touch her dress. Drawing her close, he pulled her down with him to the furs. At first, she pulled back, without merit. More knee jerk reaction. His grip didn’t tighten in response, instead, his touch seemed to become softer. Her amber eyes reflecting all her fear, pressing her face against his chest, he held her like that a moment. His voice in her ear, shushing her, soothing her with words of comfort. His figure moved over her, the darkest eyes meeting hers.

    “Now?” Her body trembling.

   His knuckles brushed her cheek, moving her hair behind her back. He nodded.

   “Transformation will be unpleasant. Your body must die. I will be weak during it, but I will help you as much as I can. It’s not like the movies. It will happen quickly. My blood will sustain you for a bit, but you will need to feed more when you are new. I remember when I awoke…the hunger was surprising. I could feel nothing else at first. I was more animal than vampire. It made me understand afterward, why the first year is the most dangerous.”

     Feeling her body shake underneath him, he kissed her forehead. “I had no one. The books told me little, and most I found from trial and error. It will not be that way for you. I will always be with you.”

   Rey didn’t trust herself to speak, looking up at Kylo. Believing his words, that he would help her through the conversion.

    He kissed her lips, ever so slowly, moving down to her cheek bone, and collar. Looking at the moon, she steadied her breathing, preparing herself. Absently running her hands through his tangled hair.

             Mouth pressed against the apex of her neck, he stilled for a moment. Breathing her in.

    Tearing her gaze from the sky to look at him. If only to find the courage to do what needed to be done. Feeling her shift slightly he glanced up. A smile she’d never seen before, danced on his lips. “I love you Rey. My life mate. My Queen.”

    With those words, he bit down hard.

  At first it was pleasant. A warmth that curled her toes. But, he was drinking deep. Her arms that had been cradling his head, dropped to the side. Feeling dazed, she felt no response to fight, only a sense of her life fading out. Her breathing shallowed. The moon had been her focal point, while he fed, and it seemed the light became brighter and brighter, whiting everything in her vision out.

      It was palpable when he unlatched from her, but she was almost gone…she could feel it. Death’s fingers were tugging her down. Something was being pressed to her lips, the liquid didn’t trickledown her throat so much as gush. Involuntarily she swallowed, the blood coming faster than she could drink.

    It was unpleasant at first, the taste coppery. A moment later, her body seemed to respond to it. The taste changing, it was sweeter, like honeyed wine. A warmth in her limbs, let her know she was getting stronger. Able to raise her arms once more she grasped his forearm he’d sliced open. Holding it closer, needing more, and drinking deep.

     “Drink Rey, you are mine forever”

    It was euphoric, she’d never been high before, but right now she felt like she was on the world’s biggest one. If this was supposed to be unpleasant, it hadn’t hit yet.

    Something changed in him, his position over her, his body shifting slightly and then she felt his body begin to shake. His breathing became labored. A part of her brain understood, he was getting close to giving her the max of what she could take.

    “Rey” He pulled at his forearm.

    An animalistic part of her didn’t want to let go. A life force, more powerful than anything she’d experienced was moving through her. Her fingernails dug in.

    “Rey” His voice changing to a harsh command. His fingers wrapping around her wrist. Already she could feel, he was weaker. It took every bit of his strength, to pry them off.

     With a growl he ripped himself away, rolling to the side. Her mouth smeared with blood, she panted, feeling empty. Wanting more. For a moment she almost rolled over to reach for him, to pull him back. Kylo hadn’t rose, instead he was on his knees cradling his forearm, letting it heal. The man who showed no weakness, looked exhausted. He tried to rise, but couldn’t. A half smile he looked over at her.

    “I’m sorry love, but to much more, and we’d be over before we begun.” No anger in his voice, if anything he sounded amused.

     Trying to sit up, she felt an odd sensation in her chest. Her heart beat starting rising. Panicked she looked at Kylo.

   “It’s almost over, love. Remember the pain will pass quickly. It is only the body letting go.”  With effort he moved next to her.  Her mouth opened to cry out, but her heart was beating too fast. All she could do was gasp. The euphoric feeling was gone. The sharpest of pains, splintered her lungs, and it seemed the air was being squeezed out of her body. A feeling of being moved, let her know Kylo was dragging her into his arms. Holding her. Words, that she supposed were comforting, murmured above her.

    _I don’t think I can do this_ , but it was too late. Her chest gave one hard thump, and the pressure seemed to reach a crescendo. A blinding pain, seemed to white out everything, but the sensation of it all. When the night sky came back into focus, she found herself still screaming, not aware that she’d been able to make any noise.

     Rolling easily out of his arms, she pushed up. Everything felt different. The pain, disappearing and her mouth….her teeth moved. The shift, making her clutch her jaw. At first it felt like a deep burning sensation, wailing she held her mouth, feeling it realign. The heat, replaced by pressure and then she felt the fangs break through.

    Shaking fingers touched her new teeth, feeling their elongated shape, their razor edge. Holy fuck….looking at Kylo he smiled. Enjoying her wonder at her transformation.

      “Take a breath, will them to contract. Controlling them at first is difficult.”

    Closing her eyes, she focused on the canines.  A new sensation, or should she say lack of, made her forget about her teeth.

    “My chest. My heart. It’s stopped.” Her hands gripped her chest, feeling for the pulse.

    He laughed. “You’re dead, love. Breathing is a reflex. A good one because it lets mortals think were alive. But if you hold it, nothing will happen, you no longer need it.”

     Her stomach clenched, and she felt it call for nourishment. Without realizing it, she scanned her surroundings. Everything looked different. Her earlier experience, having prepared her for it. But, this time the hunger overriding her ability to appreciate the splendor of it.

    Nose in the air, she scented them. Humans. Not far, her brain telling her to feed. Kylo noticed, and grabbed her wrist.

    “Not yet. I must feed first. We will hunt after.” He gave a whistle.

     The sound of feet crunching in the snow. Four people slowly came into focus.

   Hux held Finn at gunpoint and Matt held Rose. Both bound, and gagged as they came near.

 

    Watching them approach, her mouth watered. Even from here she could perceive their life force. The very scent of them, making her want to rip their throats out and indulge. Finn, was large, his body pumping the blood quickly through his system. Healthy blood, it smelled good. A smile broke out on her lips. A snarl in her throat. Her and her lover could take them all. Feast, and…

      What was she saying? Closing her eyes, feeling her new body fight for control. Concentrating she willed her teeth back, it wasn’t easy. Hunger wanting to drive them to stay out. Urging her to kill. _They are your friends. You are not a monster. You can control this. Don’t you dare, give in Rey Sky_.

    With a sickening pop they retracted. Looking up again, her eyes met Hux’s. Her control back, it was time.

    Hux moved to Kylo’s left side dragging Finn with him, and Matt, drug Rose to the right side of her.

    “Bring them to me.” Kylo spoke gesturing to Hux. Turning to her he brushed her cheek. “Close your eyes, I will not make them suffer. Hux has enough drugs in them, they should already feel nothing.”

     Hux looked at Rey instead of Kylo.

    “If you let go, before I tell you too. We all die.” His voice somber.

    Kylo sensing a trap, gave a hiss, his teeth snapping out. With shaking feet he tried to rise. Her friends looked terrified. He couldn’t feed, it had to be now. Half up, she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

     “You would betray your lifemate?” His voice sounded shocked. Hux he may have expected, but clearly he expected her to follow him.

    He pushed hard against her, but his body was very weak. Her arms like steel wrapped around him. Had she time, she’d of marveled at her new found strength.

    “I’m sorry. I won’t kill you, but I have to stop you.” Her voice full of emotion.

    “Do you think you can live without me?” He snarled. “It is too late for that.”

    Hux pushed Finn forward. “Don’t you fucking let go of that feather. If you want to live I suggest you follow my orders exactly. Using a knife he cut, Finn’s bonds. Finn grabbed his gag yanking it out. Matt did the same with Rose, but a bit more gently. The two gave her a look, Hux stepped back, and Matt…forming a square. Each pulling out an item. Finn held a feather, Rose held dirt in her hand. Matt had water, and Hux pulled out a small wooden box setting it next to Kylo.

    Kylo gave out a harsh laugh. “Is this your plan? To put me in a box?” His body slackened against her for a moment. “Is this what you want love? Do you think, the bond will let you keep me there?”  Instead of fighting he seemed to relax. It threw her off. She was expecting a fight. Spells, incantations, physical violence.

    “It’s the closest to heaven I can give you. I can’t send you to hell. I won’t let you suffer like that. Even if you deserve it.” The tears came, but this time she could see their bright red lines as they streaked down.

    “Rey, Oh my God. What’s wrong with her?” It was Rose, panicked. She moved but Hux held the gun back up.

    “She’s a vampire. I don’t have time to explain. I assure you if I shoot you, the smell of your blood will be too tempting and your friendship will not save you.” Hux’s voice cold.

    Kylo cocked his head to look at her. “You’re going to have to work on your vampire skills, if anyone is going to take you seriously. We’re cold blooded monsters without feeling, remember? We have an image to maintain.”

    Rey didn’t know why, but she laid him down. Hux started to walk towards her in alarm, but she turned towards him, teeth springing forth. His paused, holding his hands up in surrender.

    Kylo didn’t use the moment to make a run for it, instead he wiped a tear away from her face. Taking her hand in his he brought it to his face, and she felt the tug. At that moment she could’ve resisted it, but she didn’t.

     The snow disappeared and they were back in the meadow. The sun streaming down on them. Looking in the grass, she found Ben. However when she moved towards him, her dress crinkled, the silk gown replaced by her Labyrinth dress. 

    Ben smiled, drawing her close, his mouth finding hers. The kiss ended but she pressed her forehead to his. Unsure if she could follow through. Wondering if maybe she should tell Hux to let her stay with him.

    “The babe with the power.” He whispered wryly.

     Sighing he kissed the end of her nose. Moving her hair back. “The box will only hold me so long. Either I will escape, or you will free me. It matters not. Only know when I am back, you will wish you had joined me willingly.” His words, spoken tenderly, but she could hear the promise in them. It made her shiver.

    Looking out at the countryside, she rested her head on his chest. “I should hate you, but I don’t. Everything you’ve done, is inexcusable. All the people you’ve killed, the lives you stolen. If we are soulmates, than it was a cruel joke.”

   “God does have a terrible sense of humor. Ask Job. I wouldn’t put it passed him. Still, life mate, our blood has been exchanged. You are mine forever. Time in stasis has no meaning. For me it will be seconds, for you….” He smirked. “Enjoy your freedom. I wonder what I will wake up to find. Try not to burn down the castle. They are really hard to come by.”

    Without anger he pushed her from him, giving her one long last look. “I wonder how long it took for Sarah to wish herself back in the Labyrinth?  He closed his eyes, and she felt the world shift again.

    The clash from day to night made her readjust to her surroundings. An overcast had rolled in, and snow lazily had started to fall around them. Looking at the four people surrounding her, for a fleeting moment they all felt like strangers.  Their faces, looking at her with concern, and in her friend’s eyes, fear. Not only of Kylo, but of her as well. Things would never be the same. Her life alone, started now.

    With one last look at her life mate she rose. Walking from him to join the waiting party.

 

    _______

 

     Kylo listened to her steps fade away. A part of him wanted to react. To at least tear Hux’s throat out. 400 years had taught him many things, and first and foremost, always have a backup plan. He’d never trusted Hux, in fact he’d been prepared for his betrayal. His mate, assumed she’d defeated him. Silly girl, but he’d let her have her day. He’d gotten what he’d wanted. His love, was fighting a battle, without realizing the war was already won.

     The end game had been binding her to him. One small thing she hadn’t known, nor had Hux, you couldn’t turn a life mate who wasn’t willing. A few vampires had tried to turn reluctant mortals. Kylo knowing what he did now, assumed most selections hadn’t been anything special. Lust or loneliness getting the best of, said vampire, making them choose an unsuitable companion. However, if stories were to be believed a few had been true life mates. Indicated by the fact, that once they died, their mate followed the dawn shortly after. Kylo had lived long enough, to know better than to take any chances.

     Resting now, he waited. Visualizing Rey in her gown. Pulling Rey in one last time, hadn’t just been for show. He’d also needed to see one more thing. Something that had bothered him. When she’d come back from her visit from the underworld, he’d assumed she’d chosen him. Sworn her soul away. However, the longer he watched her, the more he doubted. Her light was still too pure for that. Looking now, he’d seen the truth. Not that he was surprised. The Dark Lord would need more appeasing. He was an unforgiving Master, but everyone had their price.

     The connection was powerful, even more so now, her emotions bleeding into him. Inwardly he smirked watching her fight her conflicting emotions. Oh she hated the monster he was, but she couldn’t help it, she also loved him, and how he made her feel. As she prepared to send him off, he could sense her hunger for her friend’s blood. Wanting to protect them, but her new nature cried for her to bleed them dry. It would only grow stronger. The urge to hunt and kill. The first year he’d killed most of his victims. Not because he wanted to, but because he couldn’t stop.

     How she was going to wish he was there to help her in the days to come. Oh she’d try to stay moral, but she was a hunter now. Her body would remind her every waking moment of that. And it would also remind her, that her life mate was gone. Not dead, she wouldn’t go insane, but she’d ache for him. If she didn’t free him Snoke would. But he’d let her suffer a bit. A year at most. What was time anyways, when one lived forever?  He smiled hearing Hux start to speak the words. Pretentious little climber, but he’d never get the reward he wanted. Kylo would see to that.

    There was a soft buzzing of currant around him. It didn’t hurt. In his mind he was holding her. Dancing around the ballroom. Dark hair piled high, her eyes looking at him in wonder. Her smile, her delicate hands in his. His mate, always and forever. As the world begin to fade out he whispered again to her.

    “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one.”


	22. P.s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hint at another main character who will arrive in the second story.

 If she lived long enough, one day, she may look back and think of this memory as a comedy. Five unlikely people (well now four and one vampire) sitting at the kitchen table silently staring at a small wooden box. It was positioned within arm’s reach of her. Finn had tried to grab it, and she’d snarled at him. Shocking them both. After that no one reached for it.

    Rey had expected a deluge of questions, anger even from her two friends. Possibly they were too numb to speak. Finn, had his hands clasped together, his lips so tightly pressed they seemed to go white. Rose kept looking at her, and then at her hands. Scared, perhaps. Not that she could blame her, Kylo’s blood had dabbled down her neck, and stained her dress. Right now she looked like a Walmart version of Dead Vampire Bride.

   Hux looked relieved and agitated. A part of her knew he wanted to destroy the box. One did not double cross, a Master such as Kylo Ren. But that was a double edge sword. Destroy it, and Rey would die. Goodbye any chance of immortality.

    Another rumble in her stomach….damn she was hungry.

    Rose looked at her. Had she heard it? It seemed loud to her. Would she run? A part of her wanted Rose to run, run fast. Make her catch her.It would make the kill so much better. The blood would pump faster.

  _Fuck_

   Was it always going to be like this, she thought. It was like having two minds, both battling for control, and only one truly sounding like her.

    _Kylo could help you._

   And there was that. The moment he’d disappeared, the loss had been palpable. So much, that seeing the little box, her hands had torn it from the ground, clutching it too her chest. A teenage girl had better control of her emotions, than she did right now.

   Hux spoke first. “We have four hours before dawn. In hopes that you managed to pull this off, I put aside some provisions.” Everyone turned to look at him. Instead of answering, he looked at Matt, who pushed the chair back, leaving the room. A moment later, the sound of a microwave going. It dinged and when Matt returned he held a huge mug, filled with blood.

    “Oh God” Finn could smell it. Disgust on his face, as he watched the cup set in front of her.

   It smelled good, not like a living victim would’ve, but she was starving. Without hesitation the cup was to her lips, the liquid warm on her tongue. Two gulps later it was gone.  Looking at the table, she found everyone, but Hux watching her in horror.

   He smirked. “Better? I have enough units to sate you for the week. A few more of those, and you may not want to kill us all when you wake.”

    “Can you reverse this?” Rose ever the practical one, had already accepted the impossible.

   Hux snorted. “You cannot restore life. Your friend is dead. I suggest you leave on the next plane.”

   “Like hell we will, Rey is still Rey. Whatever this is we’ll deal with it.” Finn, the one who always wanted to fix everything.

   Hux gave a mocking laugh, crossing his arms, he placed his feet up on the table. Leaning back, looking at Finn with contempt. “I could care less, if she slaughters you. But Rey is dead. This vampire before you, is but a shadow of her. Two days without food, and all the morality and good in her wouldn’t save you. In a few years, the last traces of her human self will be gone. I don’t think you should be around when that happens. But hey….what do I know? I’m sure you’ve watched all the Hollywood vampire garbage, and consider yourself an expert. Don’t let me get in the way Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. ”

     “I would never hurt them….” Her voice trailed off. It was a lie. Looking at the empty cup, needing more. With her new eyes, she could see the outline of Rose’s neck. Feel the actual beat of her heart, her skin would be so easy to pierce.

   “Hux is right, I’m too dangerous right now. You both need to leave.”

   Rose’s face lit up in anger, rising from her seat, she approached Rey, her finger pointing in her face. “I haven’t slept since that night you disappeared from the hospital. I have searched for you everywhere. Do you think I’ll let you banish me from your life? Would you leave me if I was like this? We have been friends since the fifth grade. I don’t care if it’s dangerous. I think I’ve acquired an idea what I’m in for. I did just get abducted, drug into some ritual, watch you turn into a vampire, and then observe some intense black magic.”

      Rose tried to grab her hand that rested on the table. Rey scooted back, afraid to let her touch her. The smell of her skin, everything was over powering.

    “Please Rose, what if I lose control? I’ve already imagined killing you both in a hundred different ways Thoughts that are this creature, not mine, but they come all the same.” Pleading with her friend.

    Instead of looking at her, Rose turned to Matt. Her hands picking up the empty mug. “I think it’s time for another one of these.”

    “Rose. I don’t know who I am anymore.” It was a whisper, a confession.

   The sound of a chair scooting back. Finn joined Rose next to her.

   “Who does? But you didn’t kill us, and you’re not going to. Honestly I’m still wrapping my mind around all this. Going to take a while before I feel okay. But one thing I know, is that I’m not leaving you here.” His arm circled Rose. Holding her close. Hearing Hux give a huff in disgust, his mouth jerked in a grimace.

     “For one, that red-headed prick isn’t exactly going to protect you, and second you’re the only family I have. Rey you’ve always been like a sister to me, and Rose isn’t going to leave you either.” He shrugged giving her a smile. “You’re stuck with us.”

    Tears again ran down her cheek. Wiping them away, seeing the blood on her hands. “This sucks.”

   “It does look pretty horrible, no offense Rey but you crying is one of the creepiest things I’ve ever seen.” Rose handed her a napkin from the table.

    For some reason it struck her as funny and she started laughing. Trying to wipe her eyes, smearing blood all over.

    “Jesus Christ, I thought serving a sadistic monster was hard. Now I get the vampire version of Brittany Spears.” Hux pushed away from the table, grabbing the mug from Rose, ignoring her glare.

    “And you’re all fucking welcome for saving your miserable lives. Don’t expect me to do it again. Stay if you like, but when she rips your throat out, let your last thought be of me. How I warned you, that your friend is dead.”

   The kitchen door slammed. Matt sheepishly stood up. “Sorry bout….you know earlier. I didn’t want to, but Hux really did have it under control.”

    Finn opened his mouth, but Rey stopped him. Giving Finn a sharp look. He wouldn’t understand. Matt had done what he’d thought was right. Not that she agreed, but it hadn’t been done with malice.

    “It’s okay, nothing to forgive. I know where your heart was.” Unlike Hux, Matt had no ulterior motives.

    Both out of the dining room, Finn looked at her.

   “He’s a bit odd.”

    “Yeah” she agreed, but her voice held a bit of sadness. “Glamouring and captivity will do that to you.”

     Rose started to ask questions, but Rey found herself unbelievably tired. They’d want the story. One day she’d tell them. It would be an outline, truth be told, she doubted she’d tell anyone the whole truth.

    Hux returned with a warm mug filled again to the brink. This time she drank it slower. Making herself flex control over her hunger. A small step, but didn’t all things start with small steps.

   Finished she excused herself, needing to be alone. Hux joined her. Not leaving when she gave him a go away look.

   “I hope you know, you can’t sleep in a regular bed. Not unless, you’d like to be a pile of ashes in the morning.”

   “Relax I’m just going to grab some bedding and go find a closet to lay in. My bathroom doesn’t have a window in it. That tub is huge….

    Hux took a deep breath. Clearly exasperated with what he deemed complete stupidity. “Keeping you alive is going to make putting Kylo in that box seem like a cakewalk.”

     He took her arm, redirecting her. “First off, you’re dead. Second, you’re a vampire.”

    Rey rolled her eyes. “Seriously Hux, I hadn’t noticed.”  

   Hux slapped her hard. It didn’t hurt, but a second later, he was up against a wall. Her hand around his throat, teeth bared. He was holding her wrist, his face trying to stay calm. Horrified she dropped him.

    Hux took a long deep breath, rubbing his neck. “You still think your nature is human. Rey is dead. Now you’re a predator, and your first instinct will not involve rational thought. Restraint and willpower, isn’t something that crosses over, just because you were a good person before you died. You are a newborn in every way. The world is reborn to you, and you’re going to have to relearn how to talk, eat, and survive.

     Rey looked down, feeling thoroughly chastised. Hux however wasn’t done with his lesson. He gripped her chin making her look at him.

      “Vampires, have not stayed in complete secrecy this long without taking precautions. If you draw attention to their kind, they will kill you.” Letting go, he stepped back. “You’re new and you’re weak. It would be in our best interest, to make sure no one knows Kylo is missing. Your lover has developed quite a reputation. His domain has not been questioned, and no vampire, or mage has dared attack him in decades.  I do not need to tell you what will happen, should they find  you vulnerable.”

    “I can’t use Dark magic. I barely know how to vampire correctly. I don’t think I’m strong enough to take on a vampire or mage?” Surely her strength alone wouldn’t save her.

    “No simply being a vampire isn’t enough. An as much as I’d love to serve you forever, that is not really a solution.” His voice dry. “It pains me to say this, but I will need assistance.”

    “No you can’t ask Snoke” Rey had a feeling, he’d probably let Kylo out of the box and they’d be back at square one.

    “Snoke, are you insane? I’m already going to have to figure a way to spin this so he lets me keep things as is. No….the Dark side is not an option.”

     Looking at her he ran his hand through his strawberry blond hair, shaking his head slightly. “Never in the history of vampires has anyone turned a mortal like you. I’m having to employ desperate measures, to attempt to make this work.”

    “And the plan is?” It was infuriating that Hux had all the answers and she knew nothing.

   “The church. The sect I once belonged to. Most I assure you, would try and kill you before letting you speak, but there is a non-practicing priest….he was the one who wanted me gone. A bit of a hermit, he secluded himself a few years ago. On the light side he was considered one of the best”

    “Why would he help me?” This plan didn’t seem like a plan at all.

   “He’ll sense your light. Believe me, its hard to miss.”

     “What about you being a Dark mage? He can’t be happy about that.”

   Hux started walking again, she followed easily. Having to slow down to meet his pace.

    “I am not planning on babysitting you long. If things go well, he will take over, and Matt and I will take a much needed vacation.”

    Rey absently touched the box again. It brought to mind, her mate. If he ever escaped….she couldn’t fight him unless she could harness a force more powerful than his. The last time she checked Good was winning in the spiritual world.

    “Alright, call him.”

    Hux looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Already have. He’ll be here in a fortnight.” He stopped abruptly, and then moved a large rug out of the way, revealing a trap door.

    “I suggest you find a safer spot later, one no one knows, not even me. Your coffin….or bed. Is tucked down here.”

     Great….the closet would’ve been better. Grimacing she sat down, prepared to drop underneath. Pausing she looked at Hux. Her brows scrunching for a moment.

    “This priest that’s coming. What’s his name?”

     Dropping the rest of the way, her feet touched cold earth. A flashlight in her mortal days would’ve been needed, but right now she could see everything perfectly. A shallow grave had been dug, and she could see the outline of a large coffin. Wonderful….she looked up to see Hux holding the hatch, preparing to close her in.

     “The priest given name is unknown to me. All of us just called him Father Obi”

    And with that he let the trap door slam shut.


End file.
